De había una vez a la realidad no hay un paso
by oO little rulebreaker Oo
Summary: Para un cuento de hadas se necesita un inicio como: Había una vez, el principe, la bruja y la linda princesa; pero quién dijo que todo tiene que ser como esos cuentos, la vida real no es como un cuento... o sí? ,:SasuNaru:.
1. Chapter 1

**De Había una vez a la realidad… no hay un paso.**

**Capítulo uno : había una vez… así no es como comienzan todas las historias.**

La luz del Sol se colaba por la ventana dándole directamente en la cara lo que provocó que se tapara con el cobertor y girara hacia el lado opuesto de la cama con la intención de seguir durmiendo lo cuál hubiera logrado de no ser por el grito que se oyó frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI!! YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE TE LEVANTES!! – el aludido se enredó al tratar de levantarse por lo que se cayó de la cama.

-Sólo un minuto más – dijo el chico acurrucándose en el piso dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-No me vengas con un minuto más; si no te levantas ahora y te arreglas vamos a perder el avión – dijo, el hombre que había gritado, entrando al dormitorio.

-Vamos tío Iruka, sólo es un minuto más – dijo el chico jalando el cobertor, que estaba en la cama, y cubriéndose con él.

-Nada de eso, si perdemos el avión y no llegamos a tiempo Tsunade me mata y sabes que es capaz de hacerlo – respondió Iruka jalando el cobertor dejando descubierto al chico.

- Ah!! Vale tu ganas, mira ya me levanto – dijo el chico sentándose en su cama y mirando el reloj –Pero si apenas son las seis de la mañana!!

-Si, y el vuelo sale a las ocho y considerando que de seguro todavía no has de tener la maleta lista… - dijo Iruka observando la gota de sudor que salía en la cabeza del chico.

-Pensaba hacer la maleta ayer pero me quedé dormido – dijo el menor casi en un susurro pero Iruka lo oyó perfectamente.

-Bueno vete a asear y después ponemos tu maleta – le dijo el mayordispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-La puedo hacer yo solo, no soy un niño dattebayo – dijo el chico yendo al cuarto de baño.

-Lo sé Naruto, solo que a veces te comportas como tal- se dijo a si mismo Iruka saliendo de la habitación.

El chico entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo menor de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, quienes habían fallecido en un accidente años atrás, y cuya perdida le seguía doliendo tanto como el primer día que no los tuvo. Rubio, de ojos azules y con unas singulares marcas que tenía en las mejillas, lo habían considerado el chico más guapo y popular de la secundaria, quienes ? su loco club de fans, que no lo volverían a molestar ahora que iba a cursar preparatoria gracias a la ocurrencia de su abuela de hacer que él, su hermano y su tío fueran a vivir a Japón con ella, su abuelo y Shizune. –Menuda obaachan que tengo- le dijo Naruto a su reflejo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Un piso abajo se encontraba otro chico rubio, de ojos azules y con su característico mechón de cabello cubriéndole parte del lado izquierdo de su cara, desayunando. El era Deidara Uzumaki, hermano mayor de Naruto, había sido considerado el más guapo y popular de toda la preparatoria, y ahora era un próximo estudiante de universidad y aunque el había pensado que seguiría con sus amigos, eso había cambiado cuando su tío les había anunciado la "increíble" sorpresa de que se irían a vivir con sus abuelos a Japón.- Como si no tuviéramos hecha ya una vida aquí – susurró el chico.

-Yo no se como tú y Naruto son hermanos- soltó Iruka entrando en la cocina y provocando que Deidara lo observara un tanto divertido.

-Vamos tío, tú solías despertarme de la misma manera hace tiempo- comentó el chico continuando con su desayuno.

-Si pero tu entendiste que debías levantarte temprano y … TE DIJE QUE NO DESAYUNARAS ALGO CON CHOCOLATE!! SI TE MAREAS EN EL AVIÓN Y NO TE SIENTES BIEN NO ME VAYAS A ESTAR MOLESTANDO PORQUE YO YA TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO!!- le gritó Iruka a Deidara retirándole el plato de cereal.

-Vamos tío!! Sólo una cucharada más – le pidió el muchacho observando como su tío se acercaba al bote de basura – Sabes que hay gente que hubiera deseado comerse ese cereal – comentó observando como Iruka tiraba el cereal.

-Sabes, acabo de recordar como es posible que tu y Naruto sean hermanos – dijo su tío sentándose y cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento tío, a veces pienso que somos una gran carga para ti- murmuró Deidara.

-No lo son- contestó su tío abriendo los ojos - Sabes cuando sus padres murieron y yo quedé como su tutor pensé que ustedes jamás me podrían aceptar siendo que no tengo lazos sanguíneos con su familia así que cuando comenzaron a llamarme tío me sentí feliz; en verdad no sabes cuanto me alegró oírlos llamarme de esa manera- terminó Iruka parándose y acercándose a Deidara –Así que no quiero volver a oír que digas eso – dijo y le soltó un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza al chico.

- Auch!!... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros tío – le dijo el menor parándose y saliendo de la cocina.

- No hay nada que agradecer, para mí han sido como unos hijos – dijo el mayor siendo escuchado por el muchacho –_A demás Minato siempre fue como un hermano para mí – _pensó Iruka y se hundió en sus recuerdos.

° FLASH BACK °

- Pero nosotros somos sus abuelos – dijo una señora rubia y el abogado soltó un suspiro.

-Tsunade- sama ya le expliqué que fue la voluntad de su hijo que Umino Iruka quedara a cargo de Naruto y Deidara – dijo el abogado quitándose los lentes.

- Lo sé pero no me puede pedir que no esté con mis nietos, ellos deben estar conmigo en Japón, no aquí – dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento.

-Disculpe Tsunade- sama pero los chicos no pueden ir con usted, ya le expliqué que su hijo deseaba que los niños tuvieran una infancia tranquila y normal por eso me pidió que no los dejara ir con usted – le respondió serenamente el abogado.

-Iruka – llamó Tsunade y el aludido se sobresaltó –Tú sabes que no he dicho esto porque no confíe en ti pero ellos son mis nietos y son lo único que me queda – dijo Tsunade con los ojos acuosos.

-Lo sé Tsunade y tú sabes que Minato, Jiraiya y tú han sido como una segunda familia para mí y no me gustaría separarte de tus nietos pero debo cumplir la voluntad de mi hermano- dijo Iruka mirando a Tsunade y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Mi otro hijo – dijo ella y abrazó a Iruka –cuidalos bien y tratalos con cariño, te los encargo.- dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

-No tienes que pedirme eso porque es algo que ya tenía pensado hacer- dijo el chico y correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero no olvides que los voy a venir a visitar y voy a estar en contacto – dijo la mayor separándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta –Y cuando tengan edad voy a decirles quienes son realmente – y dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a Iruka pensativo.

-Solo espero que ellos puedan asimilar la verdad – pensó el chicoy fue a reunirse con sus ahora protegidos.

° FIN FLASH BACK °

Llevaba despierta desdelas cuatro de la mañana arreglando los papeles de ingreso de sus nietos y sólo había descansado cuando Shizune la había llevado, mejor dicho arrastrándo, a desayunar.

-Debería descansar un poco Tsunade-sama – dijo una chica de cabello negro entrando, con una bandeja con comida, al despacho.

-Shizune éstos papeles son muy importantes y los debo tener listos antes de las seis – dijo Tsunade rellenando unos formularios.

-Pero sus nietos no llegan de Londres hasta mañana – dijo la chica depositando la bandeja en el escritorio.

-Si pero aún así debo de tener los papeles listos – dijo la mayor dejando de escribir y bostezando.

-En verdad que debería descansar un poco - insistió la chica ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de Tsunade.

-Acaso… acaso insinúas que ya estoy vieja para esto? – le dijo la mayor y Shizune comenzó a sudar.

-Claro que no Tsunade – sama, yo jamás diría eso – le contestó una muy nerviosa Shizune.

-Bueno creeré en tu palabra – le dijo Tsunade y Shizune soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Por cierto, no has visto al pervertido de Jiraiya – le preguntó Tsunade y Shizune sonrió.

-Se refiere a su esposo, no? Pues no, no lo he visto – comentó la chica divertida al ver la cara de Tsunade al haber mencionado la palabra "esposo"

-A veces ni yo misma se porque me case con ese – dijo Tsunade más para ella que para la joven.

-Debió haberla cautivado algo – se limitó a decir Shizune.

-Mmmm… después de tantos años sigo sin saber que fue ese "algo" – Respondió Tsunade prococando la risa de Shizune.

-En verdad que ustedes dos son tal para cuál Tsunade- sama – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta –Por favor cómase lo que le traje, si me disculpa - y diciendo esto salió del despacho.

-Parece un sueño que al fin después de tanto tiempo vaya apodere estar con mis nietos- soltó Tsunade observando el cielo a través de la ventana.

Iruka llevaba veinte minutos viendo como Naruto y Deidara se despedían de sus amigos –_No se cansarán? Están con esto desde las siete y media que llegamos – _pensó observando como por enésima vez los amigos de ambos chicos comenzaban la ronda de abrazos.

° _PASAJEROS DEL VUELO CON DESTINO A TOKIO FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA DOCE ° _- sonó por el altavoz e Iruka Se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno chicos es la hora – les dijo a Naruto y Deidara.

-Adiós chicos, estaremos en contacto dattebayo!! – se despidió el más pequeño de los hermanos.

-Cuídense mucho y suerte en la universidad – se despidió Deidara de sus amigos y fue a alcanzar a Iruka y Naruto.

-No se preocupen los podrán venir a ver en las vacaciones – soltó Iruka al ver la cara de tristeza de ambos hermanos.

-Por qué Tsunade- obaachan no fue quien se mudó aquí? – preguntó Naruto.

-Porque tiene que estar al pendiente de… - pero Iruka no continuó ya que se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de revelarles información de más.

-Pendiente de qué tío? – preguntó Deidara intrigado.

- De algunos asuntos… aparte como quieren que sus abuelos realicen un viaje de doce horas? – cambió de tema Iruka

- Y por qué nosotros si debemos hacerlo? – se quejó Naruto olvidando lo de hace un momento.

-Porque ustedes son más jóvenes, aparte véanlo por el lado positivo – dijo Iruka

-Acaso lo tiene? – murmuró Naruto.

-Miren van a poder conocer gente nueva y ustedes dominan el idioma de allá, sus abuelos casi no saben nada de el inglés – les dijo su tío a ambos hermanos mostrándole a la dependienta los tres boletos y abordando el avión.

-Como si el inglés fuera tan difícil – soltó Naruto buscando su asiento.

-Es cierto Tío, el inglés es mil veces más fácil que el japonés, aparte tiene menos reglas y su escritura es normal – dijo Deidara buscando también su asiento.

-Vamos chicos, desde que eran pequeños comenzaron a aprender japonés, así que lo deberían dominar – contestó su tío sentándose atrás de Naruto, ambos tenían los asientos con las ventanas.

-Pero sus costumbres son tan… diferentes… oigan por qué yo tengo el asiento del pasillo? – soltó el mayor de los hermanos que se encontraba sentado al lado de Naruto.

-Simple, por si te mareas – se limitó a contestarle su hermano.

- Por unas cuantas veces que me maree y ya me condenan – murmuró Deidara.

-Saben les recomiendo que duerman durante el trayecto porque va a ser un viaje muy largo y además vamos a llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada de mañana – les dijo el mayor delos tres y Naruto volteó para verlo.

-Tío cuántas horas de adelanto son en Tokio? – preguntó Naruto.

-Son ocho horas, así que sigan mi consejo y duerman para que se puedan adaptar al cambio de zona horaria – respondió Iruka.

°_ PASAJEROS FAVOR DE ABROCHARSE EL CINTURÓN QUE VAMOS A DESPEGAR °_

Todos los pasajeros hicieron lo que se les había pedido y Naruto le dio un último vistazo a la ciudad que había sido su hogar.

-Me pregunto que nos deparará el destino de ahora en adelante – soltó el pequeño y Deidara lo observó.

-Te aseguro que muchas cosas mejores – le tranquilizó su hermano y Naruto asintió

-_Cosas mejores- _pensó el muchacho sin saber que esas palabras se iban a hacer realidad, eso claro, más adelante porque después de todo, la vida esta llena de grandes sorpresas no?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: En un reino muy lejano… Bienvenidos a Tokio**

Se despertó muy agitado y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama tratando de normalizar su respiración. Hace tanto que no soñaba con aquello que prácticamente pensaba que era una pesadilla.

-Pero realmente ocurrió- se dijo el chico y se pasó la mano por la frente, la cuál estaba llena de gotas de sudor –Tengo que calmarme, sólo fue un mal recuerdo- se trató de tranquilizar el chico y decidió volver a acostarse –Tengo que dejar de recordar este tipo de cosas- dijo y miró el reloj que estaba en el mueble junto a su cama- Cuarto para las cuatro- murmuró y se acurrucó en su cama esperando no volver a soñar lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Al fin tierra firme!!- celebró Naruto al bajar del avión

-Vaya que en verdad es muy temprano- dijo Deidara observando el cielo el cuál esta bastante obscuro

-Vamos chicos sus abuelos deben de estarnos esperando- les dijo Iruka y se pusieron en camino.

-Ya quiero llegar a casa de los abuelos, tengo tanta hambre!!- saltó el mayor de los hermanos recordando como Naruto no lo había dejado comer por si se mareaba.

-Vamos Dei la comida del avión ni siquiera estaba tan buena, así que te hice un favor- le dijo el más pequeño ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte del otro

-No peleen chicos- les pidió Iruka tratando de localizar a Tsunade

-De seguro obaachan no se pudo levantar y nos va a dejar esperando horas- dijo Naruto provocando la risa de su hermano

-ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA VIEJA!!- se oyó un grito detrás de los chicos haciendo que estos se miraran con preocupación

-Tsunade-obaachan- saludó Naruto volteando a verla y dándole un abrazo.

-Sólo porque no te he visto en tanto tiempo te voy a permitir que me digas así- le dijo su abuela correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Hola abuela!!- saludó Deidara abrazándola

-Mírate, ya eres todo un hombre!!- le dijo Tsunade abrazándolo

-Pero si sigue igual de extraño que hace un mes que lo viste- dijo Naruto

-Qué dijiste enano?!- le dijo Deidara

-Que estas extraño dattebayo!!- le contestó su hermano cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tu eres un deforme- le respondió el otro chico

-Pero te más!!- dijo Naruto

-No tu más!!- contestó Deidara

-Extraterrestre!!

-BAKA!!

-Re pite lo que dijiste y te mato!!

-Lo voy a repetir todo el tiempo que se me venga en gana…BAKA!!

-Te mato!!- dijo Naruto abalanzándose a Deidara pero al ser el más pequeño no tardo mucho para que su hermano lo tuviera agarrado por el cuello y frotara la cabeza del menos con sus nudillos.

-Ya te vas a comportar hermanito?- le dijo Deidara bastante divertido

-No!! Ya suéltame!!- le respondió Naruto tratando de zafarse del agarre, mientras Iruka solo soltó un suspiro.

-Parece que no se llevan muy bien- le dijo Tsunade algo preocupada e Iruka negó con la cabeza

-Te equivocas Tsunade, esos dos son inseparables aunque a veces peleen como ahora- dijo Iruka observando como Deidara y Naruto seguían forcejeando- Creo que a veces cuando pelean es para demostrse que se quieren y se importan

-Vaya que son únicos- soltó Tsunade y miró a Iruka –Bienvenido a casa hijo- le dijo y lo abrazo

-Si, estoy en casa- le respondió el aludido abrazándola también

-Y el abuelo?- preguntó Deidara sobándose la mano

-Dijo que los vería en la casa, así que andando!!- le respondió su abuela observando que el chico tenía marcas de dientes- Estás bien Dei?

-Si, solo que el cabezota de mi hermano me mordió- dijo el muchacho

-Pero tú hiciste que me duela y arda mi cabeza!! Y no soy un cabezota!!- le dijo Naruto a su hermano sobándose la cabeza

-Parece que tienen tres años, quieren comportarse!!- les ordenó Iruka

-Y tu pareces de ochenta tío, ya ni obaachan es tan enojona- le respondió Naruto

-QUE QUISISTE DECIR NARUTO!!- le gritó su abuela

-Nada, nada dattebayo!!-le contestó un muy nervioso Naruto

-Co esa cabezota que tienes y no puedes pensar antes de hablar- le dijo su hermano dándole un pequeño golpe al menor

-Oye eso duele!!- se quejó el chico y su Deidara le sonrió

-Ototo baka!!- le dijo el mayor y lo abrazó- vamos que ahora que tío y abuela están enojados son capaces de dejarnos

-Tu eres el baka!!- le contestó Naruto empujándolo- Pero si nos dejan tu pagas el taxi

-Si serás… si nos dejan no sirve de nada tomar un taxi porque ni siquiera sabemos la dirección de la casa- le dijo Deidara

-No lo había pensado- murmuró el más pequeño

-Naruto, Deidara que esperan!!- les dijo Iruka

-Ya vamos!!- contestaron ambos hermanos caminando hacia su tío y su abuela

-_Así que ésta va a ser nuestra nueva ciudad- _pensó Deidara al salir del aeropuerto y observó el cielo

-Vamos Deidara- le dijo su tío y el chico entró en el taxi

-Preocupado?- le preguntó Naruto a su hermano

-No, solo es que todo es tan…- pero Deidara no encontró una palabra que pudiera describir como se sentía

-Extraño?- le dijo Naruto y Deidara asintió – Sabes Dei yo se que todo va a estar bien dattebayo!!

-Pero si tu eras el preocupado cuando estábamos en el avión- le recordó su hermano

-Si pero tu me dijiste que nos esperaban cosas mejores y yo creo que es verad- contestó Naruto serio lo que extraño a Deidara

-Bueno me parece que tiene razón, porque para que tú estes serio es porque las cosas van a mejorar- le bromeó el mayor de los hermanos y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-Lo que me saco por tratar de animarte- murmuró el pequeño y Deidara le sonrió

-Naru, Dei volteen un momento hacia la izquierda- les pidió su abuela y los chicos observaron un complejo muy grandede edificios

-Qué es eso?- preguntó Deidara

-Ese es el colegio Konoha- le respondió su abuela observando como iba quedando atrás conforme el taxi avanzaba

-Y por qué es tan grande?- preguntó Naruto

-Porque ese colegio es el más grande e importante, aparte que cuanta con jardín de niños hasta universidad, aunque el complejo que acabamos de pasar es sólo para la preparatoria y la universidad- le respondió Tsunade

-Y por qué querías que los chicos lo vieran?- preguntó Iruka, él cuál ya se imaginaba la respuesta

-Bueno porque al ser el mejor colegio en todo Japón decidí inscribir a los chicos allí- se limitó a contestar Tsunade

-QUÉ?!- gritó Naruto y Deiadara lo volteó a ver algo preocupado

-No te gustó la sorpresa Naru- preguntó Tsunade preocupada

-No, no es eso, es sólo que ese colegio debe de ser muy costoso- le dijo Naruto y su hermano suspiro aliviado

-_Se que a Naruto no le agradó para nada la sorpresa, y siendo sincero a mi tampoco me agradó nada- _pensó Deidara

-Naru, si es algo costoso pero con sus calificaciones conseguí que obtuvieran una beca- dijo su abuela más tranquila

-Ah!!... que bien- dijo Naruto algo triste

-Y a ti que te pareció la sorpresa Dei?- le preguntó Tsunade sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos

-Aaaa… fue una gran sorpresa obaasan- respondió Deidara e Iruka volteó a ver a los chicos

-_Estoy seguro que no les agradó nada la sorpresa-_pensó el mayor y suspiró

-Legamos!!- dijo Tsunade y los recién llegados observaron su nuevo hogar

-Vaya!!- soltó Naruto observando la casa en la que vivirían, la cuál parecía bastante amplia

-Bueno vamos adéntro- les dijo Tsunade y los tres bajaron del taxi y tomaron sus maletas- Vamos entren!!- les pidió la rubia y los tres la obedecieron

-BIENVENIDOS!!- dijeron al unísono dos personas las cuales se encontraban en el recibidor

-Ero-senin, Shizune-neechan!!- les dijo Naruto y soltó sus maletas para correr a abrazarlos

-Ojiisan, Shizune- les dijo Deidara abrazándolos también

-Jiraiya, Shizune-chan, cuánto tiempo- dijo Iruka y los aludidos le sonrieron

-Iruka, hijo- le dijo Jiraiya e Iruka sonrió

-Ya estoy en cas- contestó el aludido

-Bueno deben de estar muy cansados, vamos a que les muestre sus habitaciones – les dijo Tsunade

-Obaasan podríamos comer algo por favor- le pidió Deidara

-A éstas horas?- le preguntó su abuela y el chico se sonrojó

-Es que no comí nada en el avión porque un cabezota no me dejó!!- le contestó su nieto enfatizando la palabra cabezota

-Lo hice por tu bien, para que no te marearas- se defendió Naruto

-Dirás por tu bien, tu no querías que me mareara para que no te molestar en el viaje- sentenció su hermano

-Yo no tengo la culpa de querer tener un vuelo tranquilo, señor "no me dejaron comer"- lo imitó Naruto

-Vuelo tranquilo!! Tu fuiste el que se iba quejando todo el tiempo!!- le dijo Deidara

-Al menos yo te dejé dormir, cosa que yo no logre gracias a tus ronquidos!!- se defendió el menor y Deidara se sonrojó

-Yo no ronco y te recuerdo que yo fui el que no pudo dormir porque alguien se movía como gusano cuando estaba dormido "dejen de seguirme, no más fotos"- ahora feu el mayor quién imito a Naruto

-Yo no hablo dormido!! Y si a esas nos vamos…- Iruka soltó un suspiro mientras Shizune y Tsunade observaban sorprendidas a los chicos y Jiraiya veía divertido la escena

-_Algunas cosas no van a cambiar- _pensó Iruka

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sintió como la luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y oyó como alguien descorría las cortinas, por lo que se cubrió con el cobertor y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo

-Disculpe joven, pero me han pedido que lo levante- oyó la voz de una de las chicas de servidumbre

-Díle a quien te haya dicho eso que me deje en paz- sentenció el chico tratando de dormirse de nuevo

-Bueno hermanito no pienso dejarte enpaz así que ya levantate- oyó que le decían y bufó molesto

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer en vez de estar molestando Itachi- preguntó el chico y observó a su hermano el cuál se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta

Itachi Uchiha era un estudiante de economía, el estudiante modelo. Tenía cabello negro y algo largo ojos negros con una mirada bastante cautivadora y tez blanca. Poseía una elegancia y un porte nato y dignos de admiración. Era considerado el joven más guapo y exitoso según la mayoría de las revistas, siendo también una de los solteros más codiciados por lo que era asediado por un gran número de chicas y herederas.

-Solo estoy despertándote como todo buen hermano mayor haría- le contestó el chico con una sonrisa que no le agradó al menor- Aparte no recuerdas que hoy debemos reunirnos para cerrar el trato

-Yo no se porque tengo que ir, tu lo puedes hacer sin mi ayuda- contestó el más pequeño

-No olvides que debes aprender a manejar las empresas o acaso será que quieres la la estúpida compañías esa nos supere Sasuke?- le dijo seriamente Itachi

Sasuke Uchiha era un estudiante de preparatoria y al igual que su hermano era el estudiante modelo. Era capitán del equipo de football y americano. Tenía a casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria en la palma de la mano y aún siendo un tanto pequeño ya estaba en la lista de los solteros más codiciados. Las revistas juveniles siempre lo pedían para que realizara una entrevista y estuviera en sus portadas lo que había hecho que varios empresarios comenzaran a quererlo comprometer con alguna de sus hijas. Su cabello ere negro al igual que sus ojos y poseía tez blanca, su elegancia y porte eran natos y al parecerse tanto a su hermano la gente les decía que eran idénticos pero Sasuke sabía que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche

-No vuelvas a decir que deseo que los de la otra compañía nos superen- dijo con desprecio el menor

-Así me gusta oírte hablar, te espero en el comedor para desayunar- le dijo Itachi y Sasuke observó como se marchaba

-De ninguna forma voy a permitir que Uzino corp. nos gane y si es necesario voy a encontrar y a destruir a los herederos; todos ellos tienen que pagar lo que nos hicieron- se dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a darse un baño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi se dirigía al comedor cuando se topó con su tío, el cuál era un hombre de cabello blanco

-Buen día Ita-kun- saludó su tío

-Kakashi- saludó Itachi y su tío suspiro

-Sabes, cuando eras menos amargado me llamabas tío- dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Cuando era pequeño no eras mi socio, y ahora la eres porque tu quisiste fusionar las empresas- le dijo su sobrino retomando su camino hacia el comedor

-Y ya te expliqué que lo hice para poder protegerlos- dijo su tío seriamente e Itachi se detuvo y lo volteó a ver

-Se que tú desconfías de Orochimaru pero mi padre, tu hermano, confiaba en él y con eso me basta a mí para confiar en él- le dijo el chico y Kakashi bufó

-Te recuerdo que tu padre comenzó a desconfiar de él antes de … su muerte- le recordó su tío e Itachi suspiró

-Ya basta de hablar de esto, vamos a desayunar… tío- dijo el muchacho y Kakashi asintió

-Vamos mi querido sobrino- le dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía que había dormido horas pero se dio cuenta que desde que había llegado sólo había dormido cuatro horas considerando que se había quedado dormido en el comedor esperando que Deidara terminara de comer

-Así que esta es mi habitación- murmuró Naruto observando se alrededor

-Naru estás despierto?- oyó que decía Tsunade al otro lado de la puerta y le abrió

-Si obaachan- le dijo el rubio

-Te he dicho que no me digas así Naruto- le dijo su abuela y el chico se rascó la cabeza

-Gomen- dijo Naruto y sonrió

-BBueno venía para ver si querías desayunar algo- dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió

-Si quiero, me muero de hambre dattebayo!!- contestó el menor y se dirigió con su abuela a la cocina en donde se encontraban su hermano y su tío

-hasta que despiertas Naru- le dijo Deidara el cual desayunaba cereal

-Mmmm… no es tan tarde- se defendió el rubio menor

-No claro que no- dijo sarcásticamente su hermano- son las once de la mañana Naru

-Bueno bueno, no es tan tarde- dijo Naruto- y Shizune y Jiraiya?

-Fueron a realizar unas compras- contestó su tío

-Ah!!. Fue la única respuesta del pequeño

°_LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA SE MOSTRARON ALGO MOLESTOS CON LA NOTICIA DE LA AQUISICIÓN DE LA COMPAÑÍA C&C EN EL EXTRANJEROPOR PARTE DE EL GRAN IMPERIO, NOS REFERIMOS A UZINO CORP. QUE CON ESTA ADQUISICIÓN SERÁN YA 150 EMPRESAS EN TODO EL EXTRANJERO LAS QUE POSEEN°_

Naruto, Deidara e Iruka fueron a la sala en donde Tsunade observaba atenta la noticia.

-Vaya eso si que es tener poder- soltó Naruto

-Imagínate como ha de ser la gente que es dueña de esa empresa tan importante- secundo Deidara

-Algún día nosotros tendremos una empresa como esa dattebayo!!-dijo el menor dirigiéndose a su hermano ganándose una sonrisa por parte del mayor

-Si algún día- repitió Deidara volviendo a ponerle atención al noticiero

° _LA MOLESTIA DE LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA AL PARECER FUE CAUSADA YA QUE ELLOS DESEABAN ESA COMPRA, CON ESTA UZINO ESTA CONSIDERADA COMO LA EMPRESA MÁS GRANDE CONTANDO CON ACCIONES EN VARIOS RAMOS EMPRESARIALES COMO PERIODICOS, REVISTAS, INDUSTRIAS ALIMENTICIAS Y TECNOLÓGICAS, SELLOS DISCOGRÁFICOS, COMPAÑIAS CINEMATOGRÁFICAS Y MÁS RECIENTEMENTE EN COMUNICACIONES, TENIENDO, SEGÚN NUESTROS INFORMANTES, UNA NUEVA INVERSIÓN EN LA MIRA: EL MUNDO DE LA MODA, ASÍ COMO LA ADQUISICIÓN DE OTRO MUSEO, LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DE UN NUEVO HOSPITAL Y DE DOS ESCUELAS EN EL EXTRANJERO, PERO SE SIGUE SIN SABER LA IDÉNTIDAD DE SUS HEREDEROS LOS CUALES SE HA ESPECULADO NO VIVEN EN EL PAÍS…°_

Pero Sasuke no terminó de oír la noticia ya que aventó el vaso que tenía contra la pared.

-Maldita sea!!- soltó pasándosela mano por el cabello

-Estúpidos vendedores!!- soltó su hermano quien se encontraba sentado

-Tienen que calmarse y tratar de pensar- les dijo serenamente Kakashi

--Te dije que no debíamos de desconfiar de Orochimaru!! Él tenía razón con esto y de segura la tiene con el asunto de nuestros padres!!- le dijo Itachi enojado

-Nuestro padre no confió en el a causa de un malentendido pero ahora puedes darte cuenta que tan confiable es Orochimaru, el nos advirtió que esos iban a robarnos el contrato y es exactamente lo que pasó!!- dejo el menor de los Uchiha

-Tío esto no se puede quedar así, tenemos que destruir a esa empresa y vengar la muerte de nuestros padres, de tu hermano- le dijo Itachi y Kakashi lo meditó

-Si Fugaku y Mikoto fueron asesinados y no murieron en un accidente como se dijo yo mismo seré el que lleve a Uzino corp. a la quiebra pero primero debo investigar, su padre no era de los que desconfiaban solo por malentendidos y hasta que de con la verdad quiero que ustedes estén alerta y no hablen con nadie de la compañía que tenemos en la mira, y con nadie me refiero que ni siquiera se lo pueden decir a Orochimaru, me entendieron- les ordenó Kakashi y ambos hermanos asintieron- Si conseguimos esa compañía vamos a superar a Uzino corp y tengan por seguro que la vamos a dejar muy atrás- terminó su tío y los chicos lo observaros y centraron su atención de nuevo en el noticiero sin saber que alguien los había estado escuchando

-Me parece que va siendo hora de quitar al tío del camino- se dijo un hombre en cuya mirada se podía apreciar la maldad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres: Una linda princesa… Conociendo Konoha y a su alumnado!!**

-Me siento algo raro- dijo Naruto mirándose en el espejo

-A mi me parece que te ves muy bien- le dijo Shizune-El uniforme te queda bien

-Aún así me siento raro- contestó el rubio observando su uniforme, el cuál, consistía de una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, chaleco negro, en él cuál estaba bordado el escudo de Konoha, zapatos negros y corbata roja.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Iruka, Naruto y Deidara habían llegado a Tokio y ahora los hermanos iban a comenzar con las clases, Naruto entrando en a preparatoria y Deidara a la Facultad de Economía

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ya también tengo que usar un uniforme, no bebería ir de ropa normal?- dijo Deidara el cuál traía puesto una camisa tipo polo color blanca, la cuál traía bordado el escudo de Konoha y el nombre de la facultad, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color

-Eso no es un uniforme- le dijo el menor

-De hecho si lo es Naru- le contestó Shizune- aunque no se vea como tal

-Y lo debe llevar todas los días?- preguntó Naruto

-Obvio, te estoy diciendo que es el uniforme- contestó su hermano sarcásticamente

-Yo pensé que lo debías usar sólo en eventos especiales- dijo el menor entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya deberíamos irnos- soltó Deidara observando su reloj

-Ah!!... no quiero ir a la escuela!!- dijo Naruto y la pelinegra sonrió

-Vamos Naru, si la escuela no es tan mala- le dijo Shizune

-Es aburrida, dattebayo!!- soltó el aludido y Deidara suspiró

-No es tan aburrida- murmuró el mayor y Naruto lo observó

-Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi hermano?- dijo el pequeño

-Ya vámonos quieres?!- le dijo su hermano y ambos salieron de la casa, no sin antes despedirse solo de Shizune ya que sus abuelos y tío habían salido muy temprano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El colegio Konoha era muy grande y Naruto y Deidara se quedaron observándolo por unos minutos hasta que el mayor reaccionó.

-Debo irme Naru, tengo que buscar la Facultad- dijo Deidara y Naruto asintió

-Si, yo debo ir a buscar mi salón- y diciendo esto se despidió de su hermano tomando el camino de la izquierda mientras Deidara iba a la derecha

-Salón 1-A- comenzó a buscar el más pequeño- Rayos esta escuela es demasiado grande- se quejó al observar que se encontraba perdido –Deberían poner letreros de señalización- murmuró observando el mapa que le habían entregado antes de entrar

-Estás perdido?- oyó lo voz de un muchacho y se volteó para verlo

-Pues si- contestó apenado viendo al chico que tenía frente a él, era un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-Es muy lindo- fue el pensamiento del otro al ver a Naruto

-Disculpa pero, estás bien?- le preguntó el rubio y el otro asintió

-Bueno, te gustaría que te ayudara a encontrar tu salón?- le preguntó el chico

-Me encantaría, dattebayo!!- contestó Naruto- Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó y extendió la mano

-Mi nombre es Sora- dijo el muchacho y estrecho su mano con la del rubio

-Sora…- cuestionó Naruto al no haber oído que dijera su apellido

-Sólo Sora- le contestó el otro sonriéndole

-Bueno entonces yo sólo seré Naruto- le dijo el rubio

-Entonces Naruto, qué salón es el que buscas?- preguntó Sora

-Es el 1-A- contestó Naruto

-Vamos- fue lo único que le dijo el pelinegro y comenzaron a caminar

-Esta escuela es demasiado grande, dattebayo!!- soltó el rubio observando, por la ventana, el jardín

-Supongo no habías estado antes en Konoha- dijo Sora más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-Tienes razón, yo vivía en Londres- le dijo Naruto y Sora se sorprendió

-Y por qué te cambiaste a Tokio… si se puede saber- le preguntó el chico y Naruto suspiró

-Pues mi abuela quería que mi tío, mi hermano y yo viniéramos a vivir con ella- se limitó a responderle a Sora

-Vaya!!... Bueno llegamos- le dijo parándose frente a un salón el cuál Naruto considero bastante grande

-Muchas gracias, dattebayo!!- le dijo el rubio sonriéndole ganándose un sonrojo por parte del otro

-No fue nada, nos vemos- se despidió Sora algo avergonzado y se fue rumbo a su salón

-Que chico tan amable- se dijo Naruto y entró al salón

-Hola!! Eres nuevo cierto?- lo cuestionó una pelirroja y el rubio asintió

-Si, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tu?- le preguntó amablemente Naruto

-Uzumaki?... No he oído de alguna compañía con ese nombre- le respondió la chica

-Eso es porque no la hay, mi familia no es dueña de ninguna compañía- se limitó a decirle el rubio

-Ah!!... entonces eres uno de ellos… lástima con lo bien parecido que eres- le dijo la chica y se fue dejando a Naruto desconcertado

-No le hagas caso- le dijo un chico de cabello negro, corto y algo pálido para el gusto del rubio –Es una descerebrada

-Disculpa?- le dijo Naruto y el chico sonrió

-Me llamo Sai, un gusto en conocerte Naru-chan-le dijo el chico

-Naru-chan? Con quién crees que estás hablando- le dijo un tanto enfadado el rubio –Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo escuché… vaya que eres lindo, vamos a que conozcas a los demás- le dijo Sai sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

-_En qué tipo de colegio fui a dar- _pensó algo asustado Naruto al ser jalado por el otro

-Chicos este es un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Naruto pero para mi es Naru-chan- les dijo Sai a tres chicos

-Deja de decirme así- le reprochó el rubio

-Sai, iniciando clases y ya estás molestando?- le preguntó un chico castaño, el cuál poseía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas

-Vamos Kiba, molestando es como demuestra su aprecio por el chico- le respondió otro muchacho el cuál tenía un cabello muy negro y unas grandes cejas

-Mu-mucho gusto Naruto-kun- le dijo al rubio una chica ojiblanca y el aludido le sonrió

-Mucho gusto…aaa…

-Hi- Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- dijo la chica

-Mucho gusto Hina-chan- le dijo Naruto y la chica se sonrojó

-Naru-chan, tú te puedes sentar aquí- le dijo Sai mostrándole un asiento atrás del de Hinata

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, eres muy molesto dattebayo!!- le respondió el rubio

-En verdad ya déjalo en paz Sai- dijo el chico de las marcas rojas –Por cierto soy Kiba Inuzuka

-Y yo soy Rock Lee- se presentó el chico de las cejas grandes- Estoy seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos

-Aaa… supongo… mucho gusto-respondió Naruto – _En verdad que no tengo idea de a dónde fui a parar- _pensó algo asustado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara iba caminando rumbo a la facultad, la cuál, para su gusto se encontraba demasiado lejos de la entrada, e iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no vio a la chica que caminaba hacia él y chocó con ella

-Lo lamento mucho- le dijo Deidara sosteniéndola por la cintura evitando que se cayera

-No, yo soy la que lo siente, iba mirando el mapa y no vi que venías- se disculpo la chica

-No, fui yo el que no se fijo, en verdad gomenasai- le dijo el chico soltándola y observándola, era una chica muy linda de cabello azul en el cuál traía un adorno en forma de flor

-Disculpa aceptada- le dijo la chica sonriendo –Por cierto tu eres estudiante de economía no?- le dijo señalando el escudo de la playera de Deidara

-Si y por lo que veo tu también cierto- dijo observando el escudo en la blusa de la chica

-Que bien!!... entonces me puedes decir donde esta la facultad… es que estoy algo perdida- le dijo la chica- Ah!! Por cierto soy Konan

-Deidara- contestó el rubio –Eres de nuevo ingreso?

-Pues si, tú también?- preguntó Konan y Deidara asintió – Y qué salón te toca?

-Es el E-102, y a ti?- le cuestionó el rubio

-El mismo, esto es genial!!- se emocionó la chica

-Si… genial- contestó Deidara algo extrañado

-Cuando le cuente a Pein que hice un amigo en mi primer día estoy segura que se va a alegrar- comenzó a hablar la chica desconcertando al rubio

-_Pero que tipo de chica es ella- _pensó Deidara caminando con Konan hacia la facultad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke llegó a su salón y se dirigió a uno de los últimos asientos

-Listo para un nuevo año, "señor perfecto"- le dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

-Cállate Gaara- contestó el Uchiha ganándose la risa del otro

-Por lo visto alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama- soltó Gaara y Sasuke suspiró

-Algunas cosas no cambian eh!!-dijo un chico de cabello largo, ojiblanco

-Eso puedes apostarlo- contestó Sasuke

-Neji, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le saludó Gaara

-Que hay chicos!!- saludó un joven castaño el cuál estaba comiendo papas fritas

-Choji, tan temprano y ya estas comiendo, te va a hacer daño- le dijo Gaara

-En verdad algunas cosas no cambian- murmuró Neji sentándose adelante de Sasuke

-Oigan, no falta alguien?- les preguntó Gaara y Sasuke lo observó

-Shino- fue la única respuesta del Uchiha

-Buenos días- saludo un chico que traía gafas negras sentándose delante de Gaara

-Sasuke-kun!!- se oyó la voz de una chica y el aludido se sobresaltó

-Sakura, hola- contestó el chico observando a la chica que lo había llamado, la cuál tenía cabello rosa y ojos verdes

-Sasuke-kun, te extrañé en vacaciones, dime, qué hiciste?- le preguntó Sakura acercándose

-nada en especial- contestó Sasuke provocando la risa de sus amigos a excepción de la de Shino

-Sasuke- kun yo estuve practicando mis rutinas y me fui de compras a París, de hecho traigo un look diferente, acaso no lo notaste- le preguntó la pelirosa

-Aaa… claro que lo noté- le dijo el chico restándole importancia al asunto lo cuál no le agradó a Sakura

-Sasuke-kun eres malo- le dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y Sasuke suspiró

-Lo siento Sakura, te lo compensaré vale?- le dijo y la chica lo abrazó

-Me parece bien- dijo alegre la chica y se fue a sentar en el frente

-Desde el inicio y ya estas molestando a Sasuke, no Sakura- le dijo una chica rubia y la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa falsa

-Ino querida, yo gané, supéralo- le dijo Sakura y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello- Por qué mejor no te vas con tus amigos los que no tienen ninguna empresa

-por lo menos ellos tiene una vida propia y no acosan y asfixian a un chico- le dijo Ino y se fue hacia el otro extremo del salón

-Yo no sé como la aguantas- le dijo Gaara a Sasuke

-Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeño- le contestó el chico

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que aguantar sus pucheros y modos, esa chica es algo pesada- dijo el pelirrojo y el Uchiha se encogió de hombros

-Neji, si Sakura está aquí no significa que Tenten también va a estar en esta clase?- le preguntó Choji y Neji asintió

-Si, aunque ya lo sabía, ella misma me lo dijo- contestó Neji

-Ella te lo dijo?- le preguntó Shino

-Estuve viéndola en vacaciones, salimos varias veces- contestó el ojiblanco y Sasuke se extrañó

-Saliste con ella?, no se supone que estás comprometido con tu prima?- le dijo Sasuke y Neji asintió

-Si, estoy comprometido con Hinata, pero hasta que no estemos casados puedo salir con quien yo quiera- fue la respuesta del Hyuga ganándose la mirada de todos sus amigos

-Tú sabes lo que haces Neji- le dijo Gaara- Por cierto supe que superaron a Uzino Sasuke, felicidades

-Pues si, aunque estoy seguro que los de ésa compañía no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados- dijo el aludido

-Me pregunto quienes serán los herederos, digo, pareciera como si no existieran- dijo Choji- Es como si los estuvieran ocultando, pero de qué?

-Sabías que eso sonó como un diálogo de una mala película?- le dijo Gaara- Probablemente se quieren hacer publicidad ocultando la identidad de los herederos

-_o los están ocultando de nosotros… los Uchiha- _pensó Sasuke sintiendo como le hervía la sangre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba reunido con varios inversionistas sintiéndose algo extraño

-_Hace tanto que no había estado en una junta- _pensó observando a todos los que lo rodeaban

-Queremos saber cuando piensan decirnos quienes van a estar compartiendo la presidencia de la compañía contigo- dijo un hombre mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Los chicos aún no están listos para tomar parte del mando- les respondió

-Cuándo estarán listos?- preguntó otro y él se sintió algo inseguro para contestar

-Yo… no lo sé- fue su respuesta obteniendo murmullos de desaprobación

-Les damos un año para que estén listos y tomen el lugar que les corresponde- fue la sentencia y él suspiró

-Les recuerdo que yo también soy una de las cabezas de esta empresa, yo puedo hacerlo sólo mientras ellos se preparan- les dijo y los inversionistas se levantaron

-Un año y eso es todo- dijo uno de ellos y abandonaron la sala dejándolo sólo

-Un año… como si ellos no tuvieran otros sueños- se dijo y soltó un suspiro –Un año… como si yo tampoco hubiera tenido otros sueños- se dijo para después hundirse en sus recuerdos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Supe que tu novia entró a la Facultad Pein- dijo un chico de cabello negro a otro de cabello naranja

-Si aunque estoy algo preocupado por ella, a veces puede ser un poco tímida- contestó Pein y un tercer chico rió

-Yo no veo que sea muy tímida que digamos- dijo el tercer chico el cuál tenía cabello rojo y ojos color miel, mirando por la ventana

-Qué quieres decir Sasori?- preguntó Pein

-Yo sólo digo lo que veo, aparte los chicos con los que está no están nada mal-dijo Sasori divertido al ver la cara de Pein

-Ya déjalo- dijo el chico de cabello negro acercándose, junto con Pein, a la ventana

-Pero yo sólo digo lo que veo Itachi- se defendió el pelirrojo observando junto a sus dos amigos, la escena que tenía lugar en el patio de la facultad

-_Quién será ese chico?- _pensó Itachi observando a un rubio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidar se encontraba en el patio de la facultad junto con Konan y un chico de cabello negro, Tobi

-Es tan genial que hayamos conseguido un nuevo amigo, no crees Dei- le dijo Konan muy alegre

-Pues si- respondió un tanto inseguro el rubio recordando como habían conseguido a su nuevo amigo

_°FLASH BACK°_

_Deidara y Konan entraron a su salón en el cuál solo se encontraban tres chicos, dos de ellos platicando entre sí y el otro se encontraba apartado_

_-Vamos-oyó que le dijo la chica y lo jaló hacia el chico que se encontraba solo_

_-Hola!! Soy Kanon y el es Deidara- le dijo la chica sobresaltando al otro_

_-Hola soy Tobi- respondió el chico pelinegro algo aturdido_

_-Tobi… QUIERES SER NUESTRO AMIGO?!- le soltó Konan provocando que Deidara se apenara_

_-Parece una niña pequeña- pensó el rubio observando a la chica_

_-Su amigo?- cuestionó Tobi_

_-Si nuestro amigo- respondió Konan- sería genial, o no Dei?_

_-Dei?...aaa… si sería genial- le respondió el rubio sonriendo haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran_

_-Genial!! Desde ahora sernos grandes amigos!!- dijo Tobi desconcertando a Deidara y complaciendo a konan- Abrazo de grupo- dijo el pelinegro abrazando al rubio y a la chica _

_-Me parece que va a ser un año bastante entretenido- pensó el rubio sonriendo_

_°FIN FLASH BACK°_

-Cuando le cuente a Pein se va a alegrar- dijo Konan sacando a Deidara de su recuerdo

-A todo esto quién es Pein, Konan?, desde que nos conocimos lo has estado mencionando- le dijo Deidara provocando la risa de la chica

-No tienes ponerte celosos Dei, tu sabes que te quiero- le dijo Konan a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca de extrañeza

-No creo que sean celos Konan, creo que Dei lo preguntó por curiosidad- le dijo Tobi

-Ah!!... pues Pein es mi novio, es un año mayor que yo y está en la misma facultad, de hecho lo conozco desde que era pequeña aunque me cambien de ciudad pero el seguía en contacto entonces… - comenzó a hablar la chica y ambos chicos suspiraron

-_Debí dejarla pensar que eran celos_- pensó Tobi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y sus nuevos amigos se dirigían al gimnasio para tomar su clase de educación física

-No nos deberíamos de haber cambiado- preguntó Naruto ya que todos llevaban el uniforme normal

-Es que esta materia no vale ya que de seguro el profesor va a entrenar al equipo de football, entonces dala por muerta- le respondió Kiba

-Y entonces para que vamos al gimnasio- preguntó el rubio

-Naru-chan debemos ir para que el profesor te acredite y luego podremos ser libres- le dijo Sai abrazándolo

-Ah!!... en serio Sai ya déjame, me asfixias dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto tratando de separarse de Sai

-Yo también quiero unirme a su muestra de cariño!!- dijo Lee abrazando a Naruto

-Me están asfixiando!!... Suéltenme!!- Pidió el rubio sin éxito ya que Lee y Sai seguían abrazándolo

-Por cierto Hinata, vas a entrar a las pruebas para animadora- le preguntó Kiba y la chica negó

-No yo… no creo poder- murmuró Hinata

-Vamos Hinata, si tu eras la mejor en gimnasia, aparte así vas a poder estar más con tu prometido- la animó KIba y la chica sonrió con tristeza

-Me temo que no es conmigo con quien le gustaría estar- dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza

-Pues debería estar loco para no querer estar contigo- dijo Naruto el cuál había estado escuchando la conversación- Tú eres muy linda y si tu prometido prefiere estar con otra es porque es un …- Naruto pensó una palabra que no pudiera ofender a Hinata, después de todo el chico en cuestión ere su prometido

-… Idióta!!- soltó Sai sin ninguna delicadeza y Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano en señal de desaprobación

-SAI!!, CÓMO TE ATRVES A DECIR ESO, ES EL PROMETIDO DE HINA-CHAN!!- Le regañó el rubio y la chica comenzó a reir

-Gracias Naruto-kun, Sai-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de sinceridad entrando en el gimnasio

-De nada Hina-chan- dijo el rubio sin saber porque les había agradecido, siguiendo a sus amigos- Vaya que no me cansaré de decir que es grande esta escuela

- Que lindo eres- dijo Sai y volvió a abrazar al rubio

-Sai, cuál es tu afán por molestarme?!- dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse del agarre

Es que es muy divertido- dijo el chico sonriendo y soltándolo

-Ustedes dos compórtense- los regañó Kiba- Vamos con el profesor a que nos acredite la materia

Naruto le hizo caso a Kiba y fue con su profesor el cuál les pasó lista a los presentes y les acreditó la materia

-Bueno chicos, los que deseen ver la práctica del equipo pueden quedarse, los demás pueden retirarse, en mi materia ya están aprobados todo el año- dijo el profesor

-Oye Hina-chan, cómo Kiba sabía lo que iba a pasar- preguntó el rubio

-Bueno es que desde primaria los profesores de esta materia hacen lo mismo, le dan importancia a los equipos deportivos y nos pasan para que no interrumpamos los entrenamientos- respondió Hinata la cuál comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de asombro del rubio

- Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Naruto observando que la chica no podía dejar de reírse

-Lo-Lo siento… Naruto-kun pero tu expresión…- y no pudo continuar ya que volvió a reírse

-Parece que hice una mueca chistosa, dattebayo!!- se dijo Naruto comenzando a reír también

Neji y sus amigos habían entrado al gimnasio para la práctica cuando habían observado una escena algo peculiar

-Esa no es…

-Hinata- terminó Neji molesto

- Me pregunto quién será con el que está- dijo Gaara

-_Yo me pregunto lo mismo- _pensó Sasuke sin quitarle la vista d encima a cierto rubio


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro: Conoció a su príncipe… pero no existen!! O tal vez…**

Llevaba escuchando desde hace una hora el relato de la miga de su hermano y sinceramente ya se estaba hartando de la chica –_Me preguntó como _Sasuke_ puede aguantarla- _pensó Itachi fingiendo una sonrisa

-…Y luego me pidieron que hiciera un comercial aunque me tuve que negar porque, digo, iba a tener a todos los medios persiguiéndome y eso es bastante fastidioso, yo no sé como ustedes lo soportan- terminó la chiva mirando a ambos Uchiha

-Bueno Sakura, es un don que tenemos- respondió el mayor haciendo que la chica riera

-Siempre eres tan gracioso Ita- le dijo ella y el aludido le dedicó una mirada

-Sakura ya es algo tarde, dejo le pido al chofer que te lleve a tu casa- le ofreció Ssasuke e Itachi celebró, internamente, que la chica al fin se fuera

-Acaso no piensas acompañarme Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó la pelirosa y el aludido suspiró

-Si tu lo deseas te acompañaré- respondió provocando que su hermano bufara

-Me encantaría!! Nos veremos otra vez Ita- se despidió la chica y salió junto con Sasuke

-De cuando a acá mi hermano cumple caprichos- se dijo Itachi algo molesto –Esa niña es verdaderamente insoportable

-Joven, lamento molestarlo pero lo llama el joven Pein- dijo una de las chicas de servidumbre extendiendo el teléfono

-Gracias- dijo Itachi tomando el aparato –Pein qué sucede?

-Buenas noches eh!!- dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento pero no estoy de humor- dijo el pelinegro

-Visita inesperada?- preguntó Pein

-Si, la súper amiga de mi hermano- respondió el Uchiha molesto y el otro chico comenzó a reír

-Sabías que pareces un novio celoso?

-No es eso, pero esa chica parece saber como manipular a Sasuke y eso es lo que no me agrada- Itachi observó a su tío entrar a la sala

-Tienes que recordar que después de lo de sus padres ella fue la primera amiga que pudo hacer el huraño de tu hermano- dijo Pein recordando como era el menor de los Uchiha

-Eso no le da derecho a hacer que la compense por todo- le contestó Itachi mirando a su tío el cuál se encontraba leyendo

-Bueno bueno, te hable para decirte que me enteré del nombre del rubio que te interesó- Itachi al oír esto se sobresaltó

-Qué… qué dijiste?-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Itachi porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Konan me dijo que su nombre es Deidara y acaba de entrar a la facultad eso era todo ten una gran noche- le dijo Pein y colgó

-Deidara- murmuró el Uchiha y su tío se le acercó

-Soñando despierto Ita-kun- dijo Kakashi sobresaltando al otro

-No, solo estaba pensando, por cierto que es lo que deseas tío- preguntó el menor

-Sólo venía a ver si nuestra adorable invitada ya se había marchado- respondió el peliplateado

-Si ya se fue pero Sasuke fue a acompañarla- dijo algo molesto Itachi

-Sabes Itachi, Sasuke ya es grande como para poderse dar cuenta de las cosas- le respondió su tío poniéndole la mano en la cabeza al menor- Y si él no se quiere dar cuenta de que tiene más personas que lo quieren y que lo aceptan tal cuál es, es su problema déjalo crecer- terminó revolviendo los cabellos de Itachi

-Supongo tiene razón tío…

-… Por cierto, Deidara es tu nuevo novio?- le dijo Kakashi y el chico se sonrojó

-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!!- Gritó el chico algo apenado

-Vamos Ita-kun, que no te de pena, dime como es, supongo debe de ser guapo no?!- lo molestó su tío y el chico salió de la sala yendo a la entrada de la mansión

-_Estos chicos son todo un caso- _pensó Kakashi observando como Itachi dejaba la mansión

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara observaba admirado a su hermano el cuál se encontraba terminando su segundo tazón de ramen

-Naruto te va a hacer daño comer tan rápido- le dijo su hermano al chico

-Vamos Dei, si el ramen es lo más delicioso que pueda existir dattebayo!!- contestó Naruto

Por cierto chicos, les gustó su escuela?- preguntó Iruka y ambos hermanos asintieron

-Si, es genial y muy grande- le dijo Naruto el cuál ya había terminado de comer- Aunque la gente es algo rara dattebayo!!- el rubio lo dijo recordando a Sai y a Lee

-En eso concuerdo, aunque también son bastante agradables- secundó Deidara recordando a sus nuevos amigos

-Me legro que les este agradando Konoha- dijo el castaño

-Por cierto tío, mis abuelos para que fueron a Kioto?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos

-Pues no se muy bien pero creo que fueron a arreglar unos asuntos – dijo Iruka restándole importancia al asunto cosa que dejó intrigado a Deidara

-Y entonces para que fue Shizune con ellos?- preguntó de nuevo el mayor

-Pues supongo que su abuela quizo que los acompañara, además, cuál es el por qué de tantas preguntas Deidara- el castaño estaba un poco nervioso pero afortunadamente para él ninguno de los dos chicos lo notó

-Desde que llegamos casi no vemos a nuestros abuelos, de hecho ya casi ni te vemos a ti tampoco- respondió el aludido

-Eso es cierto tío, y eso es muy extraño dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto

-Miren chicos, sus abuelos han tenido que estar arreglando los papeles de su residencia en Tokio y yo los he estado ayudando al ser su tutor- les dijo el Iruka lo cuál era parte de la verdadera razón de sus salidas

-Ah!! Ya veo- murmuró Deidara sin estar del todo convencido- _Por qué presiento que no nos está diciendo algo- _pensó el chico

-Bueno chicos si ya no desean nada- y ambos chicos negaron- Voy a pagar para irnos- les dijo su Tío y se levantó dejándolos solos.

-Oye en verdad le creíste a nuestro Tío- dijo Naruto

-Si, aunque presiento que nos oculta algo- le respondió con sinceridad su hermano

-Yo siento lo mismo dattebayo!!... peronunca antes nos había ocultado algo entonces no tendría sentido que lo estuviera haciendo ahora- dijo seriamente el pequeño

-En eso tiene la razón, a lo mejor estamos imaginando cosas- le dijo Deidara y su hermano lo pensó

-Bueno chicos ya vámonos- les dijo Iruka acercándose a ellos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke venía de la casa de Sakura cuando observó a un rubio y le pidió al chofer se estacionara para dejarlo bajar del auto

-_Es el chico que estaba con Hinata- _pensó Sasuke – _Quienes serán los que lo acompañan_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi seguía caminando y pensando en la información que le había dado Pein cuando observó al chico, que tanto le había interesado, salir de un local

-_Es Deidara… y esos dos?- _pensó Itachi observando como el rubio jugaba con otro más pequño- Será su hermano?- se preguntó y decidió seguirlos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto y Deidara iban camino hacia su casa sin su tío ya que éste había tenido que detenerse a hacer unas compras, cuando fueron acorralados, en un callejón, por un grupo de pandilleros

-Pero qué tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos observando a los hermanos

-Que les parece si nos divertimos un rato- les dijo otro acercándose a ellos

-Aunque nos encantaría divertirnos con ustedes, va a tener que ser en otra ocasión porque ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Deidara sereno y los otros comenzaron a reír

-Vaya vaya, tienes agallas chico, me parece que vamos a tener que dejar de ser tan agradables- dijo el que parecía ser el líder y sacó una navaja cosa que tensó a ambos rubios –O viene con nosotros por las buenas o vamos a tener que marcar esas lindas caras que tienen

_-Esto no se ve bien, inclusive aunque Naruto y yo sepamos pelear ellos son más y no me gustaría pensar que todos están armados- _pensó Deidara poniéndose frente a su hermano

-Entonces niños van a venir a jugar con nosotros?- preguntó uno de ellos acercándose demasiado a Deidara el cuál lo golpeó en el estómago provocando que los otros los miraran con enojo

-Ahí tiene nuestra respuesta- dijo el mayor señalando al chico que había golpeado

-Se los advertí!!- dijo el líder el cuál se abalanzó sobre Deidara pero fue golpeado por un chico alto y de cabello negro, dejándolo inconsciente

-Creo que no entendieron que su respuesta era no- dijo otro chico de cabello negro el cuál, había dejado inconsciente a un chico que se había abalanzado a Naruto

-Maldición!!, esto no se va a quedar así- dijo uno de los pandilleros y se alejaron

-Están bien?- dijo el más alto y ambos hermanos asintieron

-Gracias- les dijo Deidara

-No fue nada- dijo el otro chico y se retiraron dejando a Naruto algo pensativo

-Creo que ese chico va en la preparatoria pero no lo pude ver bien- dijo el menor y su hermano lo miró

-Sabes creo que no debemos contarle a tío lo que ocurrió, ya sabes como es- dijo Deidara

-Si, es capaz de no dejarnos solos ni un minuto- respondió Naruto y ambos chicos retomaron su curso siendo observados a lo lejos por dos pelinegros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto iba corriendo a su salón ya que se le había hecho tarde y al doblar la esquina chocó con otro chico el cuál lo agarró de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, pero esto no le agradó al rubio

-Suéltame!!- le dijo Naruto mirando al chico perdiéndose en sus orbes negras

-Te sostuve para que no te calleras… dobe- le contestó el chico

-Esa voz… TÚ!!- soltó Naruto y el chico sonrió

-Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto en conocerte- se presentó el ojinegro y Naruto trató de separarse

-Teme!! Suéltame!!-le exigió el rubio al no poderse separar

-Te suelto si me dices quién eres- le dijo Sasuke acercándolo más a él lo que puso nervioso al rubio

-Naruto todo está bien?- preguntó un chico y Sasuke soltó al aludido para mirar al otro

-Si ni te preocupes, ya todo está bien, gracias Sora – le dijo Naruto observando a su amigo

-No fue nada, quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?- preguntó Sora y el rubio asintió llendose con él y dejando solo a Sasuke

-_Así que se llama Naruto… es un chico bastante interesante y ni Sora ni nadie me lo va a quitar ahora que he puesto mí vista en él_- pensó el Uchiha y se dirigió a su salón, mientras que el rubio no se lo podías sacar de la cabeza

- _Por qué… por qué mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido- _pensó Naruto recordando al azabache- Sasuke- susurro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara se encontraba con Konan y Tobi platicando cuando un chico se acercó a la chica y la abrazo

-Cómo esta la chica más linda del mundo?- preguntó el chico y Konan se emocionó

-Pein!!- dijo abrazándolo- Mira ellos son mis amigos de los que tanto te hable, él es Tobi- dijo señalando al pelinegro- y él es Deidara- dijo señalando al rubio y ambos chicos lo saludaron

-Mucho gusto, no saben cuánto me ha hablado Konan de ustedes, sabes yo también quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- le dijo Pein a su novia aunque su verdadera intención era presentar a cierto azabache con cierto rubio- Ah!! Ya vienen

Deidara observó a los amigos del novio de Konan acercarse y creyó reconocer a uno de ellos

-El chico que nos ayudó- murmuró y Tobi observó al rubio

-Dijiste algo?- preguntó y Deidara negó

-Lamentamos el retraso Pein, pero la novia de Itachi no lo dejaba irse- dijo un pelirrojo reuniéndose con su amigo

-Te he dicho que Karin no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos- dejo un pelinegro

-Como sea- les cortó Pein- Quiero presentarle a mi novia, ellas es Konan- dijo mostrándoles a la chica- y ellos son sus amigos él es Deidara- dijo señalando al rubio- y él es Tobi- dijo señalando al pelinegro

-Un gusto, soy Sora- dijo el pelirrojo fijando su atención en el rubio

-Y yo soy Itachi- se presentó el otro y Deidara confirmó sus sospecha al oír su voz

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los tres chicos al unísono

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir a clases, pero te espero en la salida Konan- le dijo Pein y se retiró junto con sus amigos

Eee… Itachi… espera!!- le llamó Deidara y el aludido se detuvo y volteó a verlo

-Me hablas a mí?- le preguntó y el rubio asintió- Estás de acuerdo que no nos conocemos para que me llames con tanta familiaridad

-Yo… lo siento pero tengo que agradecerte por lo de ayer- le dijo Deidara comenzando a dudar que Itachi fuera el chico que les ayudó

-Te refieres a lo de ayer en la noche eh!!, no fue nada- dijo el pelinegro acercándose al rubio- Por cierto eres muy lindo- le susurró y Deidara se sonrojo- Bueno supongo que si eres amigo de la novia de Pein me puedes tratar con familiaridad

-Acaso crees que esperaba que me dieras tu permiso- contestó el rubio molesto e Itachi sonrió

-En realidad si, nos vemos- le dijo el pelinegro y se alejó

-Eres un… BAKA!!- le gritó Deidara ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos

-Dei te encuentras bien?- preguntó Konan algo preocupada

-Si es sólo que ese chico es tan odioso, engreído y detestable- se descargó el aludido y Tobi lo miró divertido

-sabias que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso- le dijo el chico y su amigo le dedicó una mirada asesina

-No molestes con eso Tobi- Dijo Deidara y el chico rió

-Yo sólo decía- respondió el pelinegro y el rubio suspiró

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iruka se dirigía hacia su casa, ya que había acompañado a sus sobrinos al colegio, y en el camino decidió pasar a una cafetería pero no contaba con que se iba a encontrar con su pasado en el recinto

-No has cambiado en nada- oyó que le dijeron y se volteó para toparse con un sonriente peliplateado

-Ka-Kakashi- dijo nervioso el castaño y el otro se acercó a él

-Dime, sigues siendo un interesado porque ahora ya cuento con una empresa para que puedas quedarte a mi lado- le dijo Kakashi e Iruka percibió un tono de rencor en su voz

-No creo que ni con eso puedas retenerme Kakashi- dijo Iruka conteniendo el dolor que sentía

-Parece que ahora tener una empresa no es nada para ti eh!! Me pregunto que es lo que debe tener alguien para retenerte- le susurró Kakashi en el oído e Iruka se tensó

-Sabes, siento algo de pena por ti, nunca vas a poder lograr que este a tu lado, ni siquiera si el mundo fuera tuyo- le dijo el castaño

-Eso crees eh!, te recuerdo que hace tiempo estuviste a mi lado…

-… Y te deje porque no me importas y nunca me importaste- terminó Iruka dirigiéndose a la salida

-Entonces siempre fingiste muy bien, inclusive con Kushina, hacerla creer que sólo veías a Minato como tu hermano cuando en verdad siempre te interesó y te fuiste con él dejando a dos personas con él corazón roto, todo para que después te fueras con un rico - le dijo Kakashi y el castaño salió del establecimiento

-_Si supieras que en verdad hicimos eso para que Kushina y Minato pudieran irse a otro país y no se descubriera quienes eran realmente, para que le pudieran dar a sus hijo la vida normal que deseaban; que en realidad nunca me fui con ningún rico porque nunca me interesó el dinero y que no veía de otra forma a Minato más que como a mi hermano y lo más importante, si supieras que nunca dejé de amarte kakashi- _pensó Iruka caminando a su casa y conteniendo las lágrimas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se encontraba con sus amigos en la cafetería y aún seguía sin poderse sacar a Sasuke de la cabeza

-Naru-chan estás bien?- preguntó Sai y el aludido asintió

-En verdad Naruto?, porque has estado algo distraído desde la mañana- le dijo Kiba

-No puedes estar así Naruto, no puedes desperdiciar la llama de la juventud- dijo entusiasta Lee Y Naruto sonrió desconcertado

-Naruto- kun- susurró Hinata algo preocupada

-Qué hay chicos!!- les saludo una chica de cabello largo

-Que hay Ino- la saludo Sai-Mira te presento a Naruto, Naru-chan

-Vaya eres bastante lindo- le dijo Ino y Naruto se sonrojó- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto- Respondió Naruto

-Por cierto, no falta Temari?- preguntó la recién llegada

-No la hemos visto pero supongo no debe tardar en salir a descaso- dijo Kiba

-Y cómo te trata segundo año- preguntó Sai y la rubia bufó

-Pues te diré todo con una palabra… Sakura- dijo la chica y Sai hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Te tocó con ella?- le preguntó Kiba y la chica asintió- Te compadezco

-Pero si Sakura es muy linda- dijo Lee

-Lee creo que tu llama de la juventud se está extinguiendo porque ya ves mal- le dijo Sai e Ino rió

-Al menos estoy cerca de Sasuke-kun y con eso me basta- dijo la rubia y Naruto puso mayor atención a la plática al oír el nombre de Sasuske

-Tú conoces a Sasuke? Preguntó el chico y ella rió

Todos lo conocen, es el más popular de la preparatoria- respondió Ino y Naruto soltó un Ah!!

-Pero también es el más odioso de la preparatoria, junto con sus amigos, en especial junto con el hermano de Temari- dijo Sai

-Qué dijiste de mi hermano?- dijo una chica de ojos azules y Sai se sobresaltó

-Nada… solo que tu hermano es un odioso- contestó el chico

-Sai, no será que te gusta mi hermano?- preguntó la chica y él la miró desconcertado

-Temari… creo que estás enferma porque ya andas diciendo incuerencias- le dijo el pelinegro y ella sonrió

-Eee… tú eres nuevo no?- dijo Temari percatándose de la presencia de Naruto y el chico asintió

-Mi nombre ess Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó

-Yo soy Temari un gusto Naru.. vaya que eres lindo- dijo la chica y el aludido volvió a sonrojarse

-Verdad que lo es!!- dijo Sai y abrazó al chico

-Sai suéltame!! Me asfixias otra vez dattebayo!!- le dijo el rubio

-Mostremosle nuestro cariño a Naruto!!- dijo Lee, el cuál también abrazo al chico

-Sai-kun, Lee-kun en verdad creo que están asfixiando a Naruto-kun- les dijo Hinata preocupada

-Déjalos Hinata, de todas formas no te van a hacer caso, ya sabes como son- le dijo Kiba viendo a los chicos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke y sus amigos se dirigían a la cafetería y en el camino Gaara iba incrementando su club de fans

-Gaara podrías dejar de estar de Casanova- le dijo Sasuke algo cansado de la actitud de su amigo

-Sasuke sólo me estoy divertiendo un poco… algo que de seguro tú no conoces- dijo el pelirrojo

-Gaara si tanto te crees porque aún no conquistas al amigo de tu hermana, como se llama… a si, al tal Sai- le preguntó un chico de tercer año, el cuál poseía ojos color café

-Shikamaru a ese chico ya lo tengo en el bolsillo- respondió con autosuficiencia Gaara

-Pues yo no opinaría lo mismo- dijo Shino entrando a la cafetería seguido por sus amigos, donde todos observaron como el chico del que hablaban estaba abrazando a un rubio

-Ese chico otra vez- dijo Neji viendo que su prometida observaba preocupada al rubio

-Naruto- murmuró Sasuke y Chijo lo volteó a ver

-Lo conoces?- le preguntó el Akimichi

-Lo conocí esta mañana por accidente- respondió el Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun!!- dijo una pelirosa la cuál venía acompañada de una chica castaña

-Sakura, Tenten pensé que tenían práctica- les dijo Sasuke y la chica rió

-Pues vinimos a reunir al equipo de football porque su entrenador los está buscando- dijo Sakura y Gaara suspiró

-Ese profesor nos va a matar con el ritmo de entrenamiento que estamos llevando- dijo el pelirrojo

-Yo estoy segurade que Neji-kun puede soportarlo- dijo Tenten y el aludido le sonrió y la abrazó

-bueno vámonos… Ah!! por cierto a ti también te está buscando Shikamaru- dijo la ojiverde

-Qué problemático es ese señor!!... yo no sé si no entiende que no deseo unirme a su equipo- soltó el chico caminado con los demás

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata observó a Neji irse con Tenten y su rostro se ensombreció

-Hinata- murmuró Temari observando con preocupación a la chica

-Yo… yo tengo que irme- y diciendo esto la chica salió casi corriendo de la cafetería

-Hina-chan- le gritó Naruto y fue detrás de ella alcanzándola al salir de la cafetería- espera Hina-chan!!- le dijo tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia el para abrazarla

-Naruto-kun yo…- pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a llorar

-Ya, ya; todo va a estar bien, vamos al jardín a que tomes aire fresco vale?- le dijo el rubio alzándole la cara y secándole las lágrimas

-Gra-gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo la chica sonriéndole y dirigiéndose con el al jardín

-Hinatat!!- la llamó un chico y ella se paró en seco

-Neji-kun- murmuró Hinata aferrándose al brazo de Naruto, el cuál volteó para ver al chico que la había llamado

-Hinata me puedes explicar por qué demonios te estas yendo con éste?!- dijo el chico acercándose y el rubio se colocó frente a la chica

-Sabias que ese no es el modo de hablarle a una dama?- le dijo Naruto y el otro lo miró con molestia

-Esto es entre Hinata y yo, así que apártate!!- le exigió Neji pero Naruto no se movió de su lugar

-Naruto-kun está bien- le dijo Hinata y apartó al rubio- Neji-kun yo sólo iba con él al jardín- le explicó la ojiblanca y el otro bufó

-No quiero que vayas con él y menos si van solo los dos- dijo Neji lo que molestó a Naruto

-Y tu si puedes irte con cualquier chica eh!!, eso no es justo- le dijo el rubio

-Eso no te incumbe, que acaso eres algo de ella?, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo YO soy su prometido- le dijo el ojiblanco y Naruto bufó molesto

-Vaya prometido- le dijo el rubio

-Basta Naruto-kun!!- le pidió Hinata y el rubio la observó apenado- Neji-kun no tienes porque molestarte, Naruto-kun es sólo mi amigo y me iba a acompañar a tomar aire fresco porque no me sentía muy bien pero…

-Sabes que, haz lo que desees Hinata- dijo Neji molesto y se retiró con sus amigos, no sin que antes Sasuke le dedicara una sonrisa al rubio y éste lo miro algo desconcertado para después dirigir su atención a la chica

Hina-chan yo lo siento no debí…

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, de hecho tengo que agradecerte el que me hayas defendido, aunque es algo que debo aprender a hacer yo sola- lo último lo dijo más para ella que para el chico

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso están los amigos dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio sonriendo- que te parece si nos retomamos nuestro camino hacia el jardín

-Eee… yo…- Hinata dudó un momento- Si… vamos Naruto-kun- respondió la chica- Definitivamente tengo que cambiar- susurró la ijoblanca pero fue escuchada por su acompañante

-Yo no creo que debas cambiar Hina-chan, así como eres estás perfecta y si alguien no lo puede ver… es su problema dattebayo!!- le dijo Narutoy la chica sonrió

-Gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata más alegre y ambos amigos se fueron al jardín


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco: Vivieron felices para siempre… Esto apenas está comenzando!!**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Naruto y Deidara habían entrado en Konoha. Ambos chicos habían decidido salir a conocer mejor Tokio, ya que ese día era domingo, y al regresar pasaron a comprar unas cosas que su abuela les había encargado , por teléfono, para la comida

-Pareciera como si la abuela fuera a alimentar a un arsenal- dijo Naruto observando todo lo que habían comprado

-A lo mejor piensa hacer comida para dos días- le dijo Deidara

-Yo no quiero comer lo mismo dos días- se quejó el más pequeño

-Naruto no seas pesado, a lo mejor mañana piensan salir temprano otra vez y nos quieren dejar comida preparada- dijo el mayor analizando esa posibilidad

-Mmmm… si supieras cocinar no tendrían porque dejarnos comida preparada- Le dijo Naruto y su hermano lo miró desconcertado

-Disculpa, pero que fue lo que dijiste?!- preguntó Deidara

Que deberías aprender a cocinar- le dijo el menor

-Pero si yo se cocinar!!- le dijo el otro y el menor entrecerró los ojos

Tú no sabes cocinar, siempre se te quema todo dattebayo!!- le dijo Naruto y Deidara se apenó ya que la gente las había comenzado a voltear a ver

-Por una vez que CASI se me quema la comida, no quiere decir que no sepa cocinar- se defendió el mayor caminando más rápido

-UNA VEZ!! Siempre que entras en la cocina algo se incendia!!- dijo Naruto alcanzando a su hermano

-Te propongo algo, hoy voy a cocinar lo que sea que iba a preparar mi abuela y te voy a demostrar que yo no incendio las cosas!!- dijo Deidara y el otro chico asintió

-Está bien… pero yo voy a tener el teléfono cerca por si hay que llamar a los bomberos- dijo Naruto y el otro le dedicó una mirada asesina pero el pequeño no se inmutó

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban algo incómodos con su actual situación y las miradas que les dedicaban los otros tres presentes no les ayudaban para nada.

-Y díganme, son amigos muy cercanos de los chicos o sólo amigos- les preguntó una rubia y ambos hermanos se observaron-

-_Yo no diría si quiera que somos amigos_- pensó Itachi- Aaa… pues somos amigos cercanos, nos llevamos de maravilla- mintió el chico

-Que bien… bueno supongo ya no deben de tardar- dijo la señora

-Es muy amable al habernos invitado a comer- le dijo Sasuke y la rubia sonrió

-Bueno como ustedes vinieron de una zona algo lejana a la nuestra para ver a los chicos, me pareció lo más apropiado- dijo ella

-Ah!!- soltó el menor y observó de reojo a su hermano- _Aunque yo no tenía ni idea de que Itachi iba a venir al mismo lugar_- pensó el chico

° _FLASH BACK °_

_Sasuke iba de salida cuando observó que su hermano se dirigía a su coche_

_-Itachi a dónde vas- le pregunto el menor y el aludido lo volteó a ver_

_-Tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Itachi y el aludido lo observó desconcertado_

_-Yo te pregunte antes- le contestó y el otro le sonrió_

_-Pero como yo soy mayor me debes contestar a mi primero- le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa_

_-Tsk… voy a ver a alguien y tú?- le dijo su hermano y el otro se despidió_

_-Ah!!... bueno nos vemos hermanito-le dijo y subió a su coche_

_-Itachi jamás había desviado una pregunta, que estará escondiendo-se preguntó Sasuke pero le restó importancia al asunto y subió a otro coche_

_Antes de llegar a su destino, Sasuke le pidió al chofer se estacionara una cuadra antes y el otro cumplió las ordenes. Al bajar Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección que se había aprendido de memoria de tantas veces de checarla y al llegar vio a su hermano dispuesto a tocar en la misma casa a la que el iba._

_Itachi tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó y el aludido se sobresaltó_

_-Ototo… que sorpresa- dijo su hermano y Sasuke se le acercó_

_A que vienes tú aquí?- le preguntó inquisitivamente el menor e Itachi sonrió_

_-Supongo que a lo mismo que tú… vengo a ver a alguien- le dijo el mayor_

_-Mmmm… que pequeño es el mundo- soltó Sasuke y el otro asintió_

_-Vaya que lo es… bueno … te parece si tocamos?- le dijo Itachi_

_-No, cómo?, si yo sólo venía a ver la fachada- respondió el otro sarcásticamente pero su hermano lo ignoró y tocó el timbre_

_-espero esté en casa- pensaron ambos hermanos_

_° FIN FLASH BACK °_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto y Deidara llegaron a su casa y al entrar se dirigieron a la cocina para dejar las cosas y después fueron ala sala en donde se encontraron con dos sorpresas inesperadas

-TÚ!!- gritaron ambos rubios

-Chicos… están bien?- les preguntó Shizune y los chicos asintieron- Sasuke e Itachi los llevan esperando bastante tiempo

-A sí?!- se sorprendió Naruto

-Si chicos, sus amigo vinieron a verlos y yo los invité a que se queden a comer, no les parece una estupenda idea!!- les dijo su abuela y Deidara comenzó a procesar la información

-Amigos?!... invitarlos a comer?!- repitió el chico

-Pareciera que no les agradó la idea- les dijo Jiraiya viendo la cara de ambos rubios- aunque claro a mi tampoco me agradó mucho porque yo hubiera preferido que los visitaran unas chicas y …- pero no pudo terminar ya que Tsunade lo golpeó en la cabeza

-QUIERES COMPORTARTE!!- le dijo la rubia dejando a todos los presentes algo asustados- Bueno voy a preparar la comida

-Aaaa… obaasan podríamos hablar en la cocina- le susurró Deidara llevándose con él a Naruto y siendo seguido por Tsunade

-Bueno Dei que sucede?- preguntó su abuela una vez que se encontraban en la cocina

-Pues verás… esos chicos… eee… que ibas a preparar- dijo el chico desconcertando al menor

-Iba a preparar lasaña- le contestó Tsunade

Sabes obaachan deja que Deidara la prepare y tu ve con los demás, yo me quedo con él para ayudarle- le dijo Naruto y su abuela aceptó saliendo de la cocina

-En verdad que no esperaba ver a ése aquí- soltó Deidara y Naruto lo observo

-Presiento que no es tu amigo ciert?- le dijo el menor y el otro lo observó

-Acaso tu eres amigo del chico… como se llama…

-Sasuke- le dijo Naruto- No es mi amigo pero sería una descortesía decirles que se vayan

-Creo que tienes razón…

-… y ahora más que nunca no puedes quemar nada, hay que dar una buena impresión- le dijo Naruto

-Qué acaso te interesa Sasuke como para querer dar una "buena impresión"- le dijo Deidara y Naruto se sonrojó- Te interesa!!- confirmó su hermano

-NO!!, claro que no, sólo digo que hay que ser amables y tratar de hacer algo comestible- mintió el chico

Si como no, Naruto nunca has podido engañarme, te interesa Sasuke- le dijo su hermano

-Ya te dije que no!!- le respondió el menor

-Pues no te creo, pero si no me quieres decir…- dijo Deidara

-Acaso a ti te interesa?- le dijo Naruto algo molesto- O por qué tantas preguntas?

-Cómo me va a interesar?!- le respondió Deidara- Debe ser como su hermano o tal vez Itachi es más insoportable…

-Te gusta el otro chico!!- le dijo Naruto y Deidara se sonrojó

-Cómo dices eso, si ese es un engreído y un odioso- dijo el mayor y el menor lo miró con diversió

En verdad te gusta Dei, te gusta el tal Itachi cierto?- le dijo provocando que el sonrojo de Deidara creciera

-Acaso es verdad Dei, acaso te intereso?- preguntó un chico entrando a la cocina- Mmm. Naruto cierto?- preguntó al menor y éste asintió- Tu abuela me pidió que fueras al comedor , yo ayudo a Deidara- le dijo y el menor, aunque no muy convencido, se fue dejando a su hermano sólo con el otro

-Itachi no necesito tu ayuda, así que te puedes ir- dijo Deidara dándole la espalda

-Realmente no quiero irme Dei, quiero ayudarte- le dijo el chico y se colocó atrás de él aprisionándolo contra el desayunador y comenzando a desempacar las cosas que el rubio había traido

-Te quieres alejar de mí?!- dijo el rubio dándole un codazo pero el otro no retrocedió

-No quiero- le dijo y lo volteó hacia él

-Itachi quieres dejar de molestarme, desde que nos presentaron cada que nos vemos haces cosas como ésta y ya me estas hartando- le dijo Deidara algo molesto

-Tu tienes la culpa por ser tan lindo- contestó Itachi acariciando la cara del rubio el cuál se sonrojó

-En- Enverdad ya déjame Itachi- dijo Deidara algo nervioso por la cercanía del otro

-Voy a ser honesto contigo…- comenzó Itachi acercando su cara a la del rubio-… desde que te vi me gustaste y creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti- le dijo y el rubio ya no pensó en nada comenzando a cerrar sus ojos al sentir la cercanía de los otros labios con los suyos

-Dei- el aludido empujó a Itachi y miró hacia la puerta en donde apareció su abuela, la cuál no había visto nada

-Si obaasan- respondió el chico

-Sólo quería saber si no sabes en donde está tu tío, no contesta su celular- le dijo la rubia acercándose a él- Oye Dei no estás enfermo?, tienes la cara roja- le dijo tocándole la frente y el chico se sonrojó más

-Debe ser la presión de cocinar, no lo crees Dei?- intervino Itachi y el rubio asintió

-Si es eso, entonces déjame cocinar a mi Dei- le dijo su abuela y el rubio negó

-Está bien obaasan yo puedo cocinar- le dijo el chico- Y por cierto mi tío ya viene en camino nos aviso a mi y a Naruto que se había retrasado un poco, pero que ya estaba en camino

-Ah!!.. bueno entonces me voy a la sala y me llevo a Itachi-kun porque los invitados no deberían estar en la cocina- dijo Tsunade y el pelinegro sonrió

-No se preocupe, en verdad a mi me gustaría quedarme para ayudar a Dei- dijo Itachi y el rubio se puso nervioso

-Si es lo que deseas Itachi-kun está bien, pero en verdad que no es correcto que un invitado esté en la cocina-dijo la rubia

-Yo opino lo mismo Itachi, es mejor que pases a la sala, yo puedo preparar la comida sin ayuda- le dijo Deidara rogando porque el pelinegro le hiciera caso

-Pues yo insisto en ayudarte… y al ser un invitado no te puedes negar Dei- añadió Itachi al ver que el rubio iba protestar

-En eso tiene razón Dei… bueno yo los dejo para que preparen la lasaña- dijo Tsunade y salió de la cocina

-Si tanto deseas ayudarme tú puedes poner a cocer la pasta y yo preparo la carne- le dijo Deidara lanzándole un paquete de pasta al pelinegro

-En realidad a mi me gustaría terminar un asunto pendiente- le dijo Itachi ¡inocentemente"

-Pero a mí no, aparte en verdad tengo que comenzar a preparar la lasaña- le dijo el rubio y el otro sonrió

-Te propongo algo, terminando de comer te invito por un café y si aceptas no te molesto hasta ese momento- le dijo Itachi y Deidara lo pensó

-Acepto sólo si cumples con no molestarme hasta que vayamos al café y con que me ayudes a preparar la comida- le dijo Deidara y el otro rió

-Tú ganas- dijo Itachi y ambos chicos comenzaron a preparar la lasaña

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se encontraba colocando los platos en la mesa y era ayudado por Sasuke, el cuál estaba colocando los cubiertos, y ninguno de ellos había hablado en el proceso

-Nunca antes te había visto en Konoha- rompió el silencio Sasuke

-Nunca antes había estado en Konoha, de hecho nunca antes había estado en ningún colegio aquí, en Tokio- le respondió el rubio y Sasuke lo miró intrigado

Nunca antes… eso quiere decir que no vivías en Tokio cierto?- le preguntó el mayor y el otro asintió

-Vivía en Londres- le dijo Naruto y el otro chico lo miró- Por cierto lamento haberte llamado teme, pero me sentí algo incómodo cuando me acercaste a ti dattebayo!!- se disculpó Naruto

-No tiene importancia… dobe!!- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Teme!!... a quién llamas así- se enojó Naruto y el pelinegro rió

-Yo pensé que te habías disculpado porquete habías sentidomal por llamarme así… y lo volviste a hacer- le dijo algo pretencioso Sasuke y el rubio lo miró molesto

-Sabes… olvida que me disculpe… TEME!!- le dijo Naruto

-Usuratonkachi- le soltó el azabache

-Qué dijiste!!- se molestó el menor y el pelinegro se acercó a él

-Por cierto que es Sora de ti?- le preguntó Sasuke serio y Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta

-Es mi amigo dattebayo!!- respondió Naruto pensando en Sora y olvidando su enojo

-Tu amigo?!... a mi me parece que el no te ve como un simple amigo- le dijo Sasuke y el rubio se sentó en una silla

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Naruto y el otro se sentó en la silla junto a la de Naruto

-Por cómo te ve- respondió el chico

-Yo no creo que me vea extraño dattebayo!!, aparte tu solo nos has visto juntos una vez- le dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

-Y con esa vez e bastó para darme cuenta que le interesas para ser más que su amigo- respondió el mayor y Naruto lo miró extrañado

- Eres muy raro… aparte a ti que te interesa si me ve o no de forma extraña, tu tienes a tú novia- le dijo el rubio y Sasuke se desconcertó

-Novia?, a quién te refieres- le preguntó

-Creo que se llama Sakura… todo mundo dice que ustedes dos están juntos dattebayo!!- le contestó Naruto

-Sakura no es mi novia, es mi amiga, aparte a mime interesa otra persona- le dijo Sasuke y el menor sintió curiosidad

-Te gusta otra persona?, me pregunto quién podrá ser aunque bueno, yo soy nuevo y no conozco a mucha gente pero supongo debe ser alguien de tu salón, le preguntaré a Ino por candidatas, es que me entró curiosidad dattebayo!! y…

-Eres tú el que me gusta dobe- le soltó el Uchiha y Naruto dejó de hablar levantándose de su asiento

-Creo que ya terminamos de poner la mesa, voy con Tsunade-obaachan- le dijo Naruto retirándose y dejando sólo a Sasuke

-_Nunca nadie me había interesado tanto como Naruto, será que… no, no puedo pensar siquiera en estar enamorado de él... pero por qué me niego a creerlo, el no se piensa ir como ustedes… papá, mamá, tengo amigos a los que aprecio pero aún así no puedo permitirme querer con tanta fuerza a alguien aparte de mi hermano y mi tío… si yo me lo permito y ese alguien se marcha de mi lado no podría soportarlo… no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mi… no quiero pero aún así cuando estoy con él me siento tranquilo y con ganas de que me conozca y que yo lo pueda conocer a él, pero por otro lado está Sakura ella es la primera persona que me entendió y no se alejó de mí y no quiero perderla… pero tampoco quiero perder a Naruto… yo… si ustedes no hubieran sido asesinados por los de Uzino todo sería diferente, pero juro que sus herederos la van a pagar… no importa quienes sean y cuanto me tome encontrarlos van a pagar todo el daño que hicieron a nuestra familia- _pensó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai se encontraba, en una mesa afuera de la cafetería, dibujando el parque que tenía frente a él cuando vio llegar a cierto pelirrojo acompañado de una chica la cuál, según el pelinegro, debía ser la nueva conquista del otro

-_Acaso no conoce otra cafetería_- pensó Sai recordando que, de un tiempo hacia el presente, todos los domingos había visto al pelirrojo ir a la cafetería con diferentes presonas- A lo mejor debo comenzar a buscar un nuevo sitio, con una buena vista para dibujar- susurró el chico

-Disculpe joven, pero le mandan esta nota- le dejo una chica, que estaba atendiendo las mesas, al pelinegro y éste se extrañó

-Quién me la manda?- le preguntó el chico y ella señaló a un pelirrojo- Gaara?!- susurró Sai- Gracias- le dijo el chico a la muchacha y tomó la nota

-_**Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, te veo en la fuente que está en el centro del parque**_- leyó Sai, el cuál era observado por Gaara

-Ah!!... lo que hay que leer- se dijo Sai levantándose y dirigiéndose a una mesa en la que se encontraba una chica leyendo-Hola!!- le dijo el pelinegro y la chica lo volteó a ver- Disculpa que te moleste pero mi amigo que está allá- señaló a Gaara- me pidió que te dijera que eres muy linda y que le encantaría conocerte, pero como es algo penoso…- la chica no aguardó que Sai terminara y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Gaara- Me parece que debí decirle que había un pequeño inconveniente- se dijo Sai observando como ambas chicas comenzaban a pelear y Gaara trataba de calmarlas-Mejor me voy- dijo el pelinegro y se dirigió hacia el parque

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara caminaba hacia el lugar donde había citado a Sai y la gente lo observaba extrañada ya que iba manchado de café

-Ese chico me las va a pagar- murmuró Gaara tratando de localizar a Sai- definitivamente esta me la paga, esas chicas estaban locas- se dijo observando su ropa cuando oyó una risa a sus espaldas

-Parece que la cita no salió como querías eh!!- el pelirrojo volteó para toparse con un pelinegro

-Cómo se te ocurre decirle a esa chica que me gustaba, yo ya estaba con alguien!!-le reclamó el Sabaku y Sai lo miró con molestia

-Así como a ti se te ocurrió mandarme esa nota cuando yo ya había visto que estabas con alguien… quién te crees que eres?!- le dijo molesto Sai

-Vamos Sai, si desde que llegué pude notar en tu mirada que te morías de ganas por estar conmigo- le dijo con altanería Gaara y Sai le sonrió

-La verdad, si me moría de ganas de poder estar junto a ti- dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia el pelirrojo haciendo que éste retrocediera- … y no podía esperar ni un minuto más para poder hacer esto- le dijo el chico acercándose más a Gaara quién fue empujado por Sai y cayó dentro de Lafuente- NO VUELVAS A TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNO MÁS PARA TU LISTA, ENTENDISTE!!- gritó Sai quien se alejó de ahí enojado

-Juro que vas a caer Sai- dijo Gaara parándose y saliendo de la fuente- Me pregunto cómo le voy a explicar esto a Temari- se dijo el chico sacando su celular y llamando para que su chofer fuera por él

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata se encontraba comiendo, en la casa de su prometido, acompañado de su hermana menor

-En verdad es una lástima que sus padres no hayan podido venir- dijo la madre de Neji y ambas chicas la miraron

-Ellos tuvieron que salir a atender unos asuntos al extranjero pero nos pidieron los disculpáramos con usted- habló Hanabi

-Igual que mi esposo… entonces supongo que deberé discutir algunos detalles de la boda contigo Hinata- dijo la señora y la chica asintió

-Si… puede decirme lo que desea- le dijo Hinata y Neji suspiró

-Madre no crees que deberías esperar a que sus padres regresen?, no creo que Hinata se sienta cómoda hablando de ese asunto en especial- dijo el chico y Hinata notó que estaba algo molesto

-Neji-kun, no me incomoda hablar de la boda- le dijo la chica y el otro la miró gélidamente

-Pense que si te incomodaba como ya tienes un nuevo interés- dijo Neji refiriéndose a Naruto y Hanabi decidió interferir

-Saben, me parece que la comida está deliciosa, no lo creen?- dijo la menor haciendo que la madre de Neji centrara su atención en ella

-Que bueno que te haya gustado Hanabi, la hizo el nuevo chef que contratamos…- comenzó a explicar la señora pero Hinata no le prestó atención ya que miraba con preocupación a Neji, el cuál la miraba también

-_Neji-kun si tu no me amas y ni siquiera me quieres por qué te molesta que me importe Naruto-kun?, no lo entiendo- _pensó la chica posando su mirada en la comida

-_Hinata tú aceptaste este matrimonio para cumplir la voluntad de nuestros padres pero nunca te he interesado realmente por eso yo… no, ni siquiera Tenten podría lograr que yo sienta por ella lo que siento por ti, pero porque no te puedes dar cuenta de mis sentimientos? _–pensó el Hyuga sin despegar su vista de la chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba se encontraba caminando con su perro, Akamaru, cuando fue atropellado por un chico

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el muchacho y Kiba lo reconoció

-Shino Aburame- susurró y el otro enarcó una ceja

-Te conozco?- le preguntó Shino y Kiba negó

-_Cómo pude pensar que me iba a conocer, yo no soy nadie especial –_pensó el dueño de Akamaru

-Shino!! Cómo te atreves a salirte así y dejar a Kioko, acaso no ves que ese compromiso puede ser lo mejor para tu futuro- dijo una señora y el aludido suspiró

-Será lo mejor para ustedes, pero no para mí, aparte tuve que salir para verme con… mi novio- dijo Shino abrazando a Kiba el cuál se sonrojó

-Qué rayos…- murmuró el castaño pero el otro le dedicó una mirada para que se callara

-Tu novio?- preguntó la madre de Sino observando fijamente a Kiba- Ese animales suyo?- señaló a Akamaru el cuál ladró

-Si, es su perro se llama…

-…Akamaru dijo Kiba acariciando al perro

-Y tu eres?- preguntó la señora observándolo despectivamente

Yo… yo soy Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba- se presentó el chico

-Shino no se que le viste, pero te recuerdo que Kioko si tiene nuestro estatus social- le dijo su madre y se retiró dejando a Kiba algo triste

-Lamento lo que te dijo mi madre- le dijo Shino agachándose para acariciar a Akamaru y Kiba sonrió

-No te apures, supongo que debió ser algo fuerte para ella escuchar que le dijeras que era tu novio, digo yo no soy alguien a quien puedas considerar especial y …

-No digas eso, a mi me parece que si eres bastante especial, eres un buen chico- le dijo levantándose y mirándolo fijamente provocando el sonrojo de Kiba

-Ah!!... Ya debo irme, vamos Akamaru- le dijo el chico a su perro y se alejaron

-Me pregunto de donde me conocerá?- pensó Shino y decidió ir a caminar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi se encontraba concentrado observando el tablero de ajedrez y los demás presentes se encontraban esperando a que hiciera su movimiento

-Parece que Iruka lo ha puesto en un aprieto- le dijo Shizune a Tsunade y esta asintió

Iruka había llegado en el momento en que todos estaban a punto de comer y después de que los Uchiha se hubieran presentado, se sentó con ellos y en la comida, Naruto, Deidara e Iruka habían comenzado a relatar a los demás parte de su vida en Londres, creando un ambiente de armonía y haciendo que los Uchiha se sintieran con la confianza para poder contarles parte de su vida, y después de eso Iruka había sacado un tablero de ajedrez lo que interesó a Itachi, quien comenzó a jugar con el castaño

-Mmmm… vaya que me la ha puesto difícil- dijo Itachi moviendo una torre y el castaño le sonrió

-Nuestro tío nunca a ha perdido dattebayo!!- soltó Naruto

-Mi hermano tampoco a perdido nunca, ni siquiera contra nuestro tío- le dijo Sasuke al rubio y su hermano suspiro

-Pues creo que siempre hay una primera vez- dijo al ver que Iruka le hacía jaque mate

-Debo confesarte que hubo un momento en el que pensé que iba a perder, eres muy buen jugador Itachi-kun- le dijo el castaño

-Gracias, pero si algo se, es reconocer cuando alguien es mejor que yo- dijo el Uchiha mayor y Deidara lo observó con una sonrisa la cuál correspondió Itachi

-Chicos… me parece que van a tener que esperara a que pasen por ustedes aquí, porque ya obscureció- dijo Tsunade y los Uchiha miraron por la ventana

-Supongo que si- dijo Sasuke marcando a su chofer para darlela dirección

-No pensé que ya fuera tan tarde, me parece que vamos a tener que dejar nuestra salida para otro día- le susurró Itachi a Deidara y el otro lo miró

-Me parece que sí- contestó el rubio- pero sólo porque cumpliste con lo acordado, no porque en verdad me interese salir contigo- añadió y el pelinegro le sonrió

-Mientras esperamos podría jugar una partida de ajedrez contra usted- le pidió Sasuke a Iruka y éste aceptó

-Crees que sea buena idea que los Uchiha se les acerquen a los chicos- le dijo Jiraiya a Tsunade, la cuál se encontraba algo alejada de los demás

-No lo sé, pero los chicos parecen estar felices cuando están con ellos, así que supongo está bien- dijo la rubia observando a que Itachi se había puesto a ayudar a su hermano par tratar de ganarle a Iruka y que sus nietos les reclamaban a los Uchiha que eso no era justo y comenzaban a ayudar a su tío el cuál parecía bastante sorprendido de la actitud de los cuatro jóvenes

-Parecía imposible que alguna vez esos chicos pudieran acercarse a nuestros nietos- soltó Jiraiya viendo como los rubios tomaban el lugar de su tío y comenzaban a jugar en contra de los otros hermanos

-Si pareciera como si todo esto fuera un sueño hecho realidad- dijo la rubia y Jiraiya colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella observando a los chicos, sin saber que los sueños son sólo eso, sueños… porque en la realidad… bueno, digamos que las cosas son muy diferentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis: Se enamoraron en el baile del palacio… Una reunión, Una invitación**

Naruto se encontraba esperando a que Hinata saliera de su práctica y para distraerse estaba escuchando música, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba llamando hasta que sintió que le quitaban los audífonos y volteó a ver a la persona que lo había hecho.

-Sora?!, por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó el rubio quien se encontraba un poco molesto

-Gomenasai, pero te he estado hablando desde hace 15 minutos y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que me hicieras caso- le dijo el pelinegro y se sentó a su lado- Por cierto, qué haces aquí?

-Estoy esperando a una amiga- dijo Naruto, al cuál ya se le había pasado su enojo- Lamento no haberte escuchado Sora, dattebayo!!- se disculpó el chico y el otro sonrió

-No te apures Naruto- dijo Sora sin quitar su sonrisa- Tú amiga entró al equipo de animadoras?- cambió de tema el pelinegro y el ojiazul asintió

-Fue toda una odisea que se dejara convencer para ir a la prueba, pero creo que ahora se siente bien estando en el equipo, con eso que cambiaron a su entrenadora- dijo el rubio

-Parece que tu amiga no tenía intenciones si quiera de dar la prueba, como fue que se dejó convencer?- preguntó Sora y el menor rió

-Básicamente fue nuestro poder de persuasión… y convencer a Temari e Ino que se presentaran con Hina-chan- dijo Naruto recordando el trabajo que les había costado que las otras dos chicas accedieran a presentara también la prueba

-Y tus otras amigas se quedaron en el equipo?- preguntó Sora extrañado, ya que Naruto solo le había mencionado que estaba esperando a una de ellas

-Si se quedaron- respondió el rubio

-Y no las estas esperando a ellas?- preguntó el pelinegro con un poco de curiosidad

-Eres muy curioso dattebayo!!- soltó Naruto y el otro chico se sonrojó

-Yo… eee…

-… Era una broma- dijo el Uzumaki divertido al ver la expresión de Sora- Hina-chan se quedó un poco más a petición de su entrenadora, y como yo me quedé a esperar a mi hermano me ofrecí a esperarla a ella también, todos los demás ya se fueron

-Ah!!, ya veo

-Y tú también esperas a alguien?- preguntó Naruto

-Ahora quién es el curioso?!- soltó Sora y el rubio rió

-Eso no es justo dattebayo!!- se defendió Naruto y ahora fue Sora quien rió

-Estoy esperando a mi prima, va en la universidad y se quedó a un taller en otra facultad, la de artes plásticas, y como se está quedando en mi casa hasta que termine la remodelación de su departamento … pues hay que esperarlo- dijo el pelinegro y Naruto pareció contemplar una posibilidad

-Tu primo va al taller de historia del arte?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-Historia del arte?... si… creo que ese fue el nombre del taller que me dijo iba a tomar, como lo sabías?- preguntó el pelinegro extrañado

-Mi hermano se está quedando al mismo taller, que coincidencia dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio y sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro

-Naruto-kun…- dijo una chica y el aludido volteó a verla

-Hina-chan, cómo te fue?- preguntó el chico y se percató que la chica miraba al pelinegro- Ah!!... se me olvidaba, Hina.chan él es un amigo, Sora- los presentó Naruto

-Mucho gusto- respondió Sora y la chica sonrió tímidamente

-Mu-mucho gusto- dijo Hinata

-Tengo que dejarte Sora, voy a acompañar a Hinata a la entrada a esperar que vengan por ella- dijo el rubio pero la ojiblanca lo detuvo

-Gracias por ser tan atento y por esperarme Naruto-kun, pero me voy a ir con Neji-kun-le explicó Hinata

-Con tu prometido?... Bueno supongo que así es como debe ser- dijo Naruto

En verdad Gracias por haberme esperado y lamento que no me pueda quedar contigo- dijo la Hyuga y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes Hina-chan…

-…Yo me quedaré con él a hacerle compañía- terminó Sora sonriendo

-Bueno… yo creo que me quedo más tranquila entonces- dijo Hinata sin sentir del todo lo que había dicho

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, Sora es un buen chico, aunque algo curioso dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio sonrojando al otro chico

-Entonces me voy Naruto-kun, nos vemos mañana, cuídense mucho- se despidió Hinata yendo hacia la entrada del colegio

-Tú amiga no parecía muy convencida de que me quedara a acompañarte, no crees?- soltó Sora

-Yo creo que es por la cara que tienes, pero no se le puede hacer nada porque ya naciste con ella- bromeó Naruto y comenzó a reír

-No me pareció divertido eh!!- fingió molestia el pelinegro y le soltó un golpe suave en la cabeza al rubio

-Oye!!, eso duele dattebayo!!- se quejó Naruto

-Es para que te llegue más oxígeno al cerebro porque como que ya o necesitas- le dijo divertido Sora y el rubio le mostró la lengua por lo que el pelinegro lo imitó

-Pareces un niño de tres años- le dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente

-Que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando lo mismo- respondió Sora- _Aunque uno muy lindo- _pensó el pelinegro sonriendo aún más

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata llegó a la entrada en donde se encontraban Neji con algunos de sus amigos

Te tardaste un poco- le dijo Neji y la chica lo miró

-Tuve que ir a despedirme de un amigo que me estaba esperando- le explicó Hinata y el ojiblanco suspiró

-_Seguramente era Naruto- _pensó el Hyuga

-Hinata mi hermana me dijo que la entrenadora quiere que dirijas al equipo, debes ser muy buena- le dijo Gaara y ella se apenó

-No creo ser tan buena- respondió Hinata y su prometido la observó

-Yo creo que si lo eres- dijo el ojiblanco y ella se sonrojó- Una novata nunca había sido considerada para ser capitana… por eso se que debes ser buena- explicó el chico y Hinata se decepcionó

-_Cómo pude pensar que Neji-kun trataba de animarme, no le importo_- pensó la Hyuga

-Lo que no me puedo imaginara es el coraje que ha de haber pasado Sakura- soltó Choji y Gaara sonrió

-Debió haber sido bastante genial, perder su puesto de capitana debió haberle dolido- dijo el Sabaku y un pelinegro suspiró

-No fue nada genial, créeme- dijo Sasuke y sus amigos lo observaron unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hablar

-Sabes Sasuke, deberías empezar a alejarte de esa chica- le aconsejó Gaara – no es justo para ninguno de los dos que la soportes para no perderla porque te quieres aferrar a tu pasado- terminó el chico y hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que el Uchiha decidió hablar

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo mirando al ojiverde- Ella fue la primera amiga que tuve después de la muerte de mis padres y gracias a ella me pude comenzar a relacionar con otras personas, tú lo sabes-terminó Sasuke y Gaara encogió los hombros

-Yo solo digo que su amistad contigo está comenzando a ser algo obsesiva y tú lo sabes, así que si no quieres que alguno termine lastimado en verdad hazme caso y aléjate de ella- dijo el pelirrojo y Sasuke esbozó un pequeña sonrisa

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero en verdad todo está bien- le dijo el pelinegro y el Sabaku suspiró

-Nosotros los dejamos para que sigan con su plática tan profunda-se despidió Neji

-Hasta luego- se despidió Hinata, quien se encontraba desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar, y se dirigió con su prometido hacia el auto que había llegado por ellos

-Yo también debo irme- dijo Choji- Quieres que le pida al chofer que te pase a dejar Gaara?

-No yo me quedo a acompañar a Sasuke hasta que llegue su hermano- dijo Gaara y Choji se marchó

-Itachi ya debería haber salido del dichoso taller- soltó Sasuke mirando su reloj

-Yo no sé porque Temari no me espera… yo que soy el más pequeño e indefenso… si Kankuro estuviera aquí…- dijo Gaara fingiendo tristeza

-No creo que Temari te considere indefenso- le dijo Sasuke con diversión

-_Después de lo que me hizo Sai, creo que mi hermana me considera un idiota_- pensó el pelirrojo

-Por cierto, Kankuro sigue recorriendo el mundo?- le pregunto el pelinegro y el otro asintió

-Imagina como están mis padres, pero como Kankuro sigue estudiando creo que no están tan molestos- dijo el ojiverde

-Cómo es que Kankuro puede seguir estudiando?- preguntó el Uchiha algo extrañado

-Pues se cambia casi cada tres meses de colegio pero… bueno… cuando tienes dinero, todo se puede… tu sabes- explicó Gaara serio

-Debe ser pesado para él cambiarse de colegio tantas veces- dijo el Uchiha y el otro encogió los hombros

-Ni idea… pero él fue quien quiso recorrer el mundo- dijo el Sabaku restándole importancia al asunto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara caminaba junto con sus amigos hacia el lugar en donde había quedado de ver a Naruto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sasori se dirigía al mismo lugar

-Sasori-sama!!-gritó Konan y el pelirrojo caminó hacia ellos

-Que hay chicos- los saludó el mayor- Konan podrías solo llamarme Sasori y eso va para ustedes también- se dirigió hacia Tobi y Deidara

-Saso-chan, también vas al segundo jardín?- le preguntó la chica

-_Vaya que le hizo caso_- pensó el rubio

-Pues si, tengo que ver a mi primo y ustedes?- les preguntó a los chicos

-Vamos a conocer al hermanito de Dei, de seguro a de ser muy mono- respondió Tobi y todos retomaron su camino

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano- Sasori se dirigió al rubio y éste le sonrió

-Inclusive aunque tomemos un mismo taller no hablamos mucho, verdad?- dijo Deidara y Konan se paró enfrente de los chicos

-Deberíamos hacer una reunión para conocernos más- dijo emocionada la chica y Tobi la apoyó

-Podemos hacerla en mi departamento… el domingo desde la tarde hasta que aguanten- dijo el pelinegro y los demás asintieron

Le diré a Pein y Dei le puede decir a Itachi- soltó Konan comenzando a caminar

-Yo le tengo que decir a Itachi?- cuestionó el rubio afligido

-Yo le puedo decir- se ofreció Sasori y Deidara le sonrió-En verdad me harías un gran favor- le dijo el Uzumaki y el otro le sonrió

-Yo le digo- afirmó el pelirrojo y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar alcanzando a Tobi y a Konana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Gracias por ayudarme con los problemas- dijo Naruto guardando su cuaderno

-No fue nada, ahora ya sabes que si algo se te dificulta yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Sora y el rubio asintió

-Eres genial dattebayo!!- le soltó el ojiazul a Sora

-Eso ya lo sabía- respondió el pelinegro y Naruto lo observó fijamente

-Te han dicho que eres bastante molesto?- dijo el rubio y Sora rió

-No lo habían hecho, pero ahora que estuve contigo creo que me lo has dicho por todas las personas que no me lo habían mencionado- le dijo el pelinegro y el otro se avergonzó

-Yo… gomenasai… no quería ofenderte- Naruto agachó un poco la cabeza pero Sora la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que Naruto lo mirara

-No tienes porque disculparte, me la he pasado muy bien estando a tu lado- le dijo retirando su mano de la barbilla del rubio y dejando a éste algo sonrojado

-_Será cierto lo que me dijo Sasuke ese día… acaso Sora me verá de otra manera?_- pensó el menor- Sora… tu me ves como a un amigo cierto?- el aludido pareció desconcertarse con la pregunta pero Naruto lo observó fijamente

-Si… que acaso tú

-… lo sabía!!... Sasuke se equivocó- soltó el rubio y Sora se molestó al oír el nombre de el otro pelinegro

-Qué tiene que ver Uchiha en esto?- preguntó molesto el mayor y Naruto se reprendió mentalmente de haberlo mencionado

-Nada, nada, no sé porque mencioné al teme dattebayo!!- el menor estaba nervioso porque Sora lo miraba fijamente-Por cierto, va en tu mismo salón o como lo conoces?- trató de cambiar el tema el rubio

-No voy en su salón y lo conozco desde la primaria pero no intentes cambiar de tema, por qué mencionaste a Sasuke?- cuestionó nuevamente el pelinegro

-Yo…

-…Naruto!!- el chico agradeció que su hermano llegara justo en ese momento- Lamento la tardanza- dijo Deidara yendo a reunirse con su hermano

-No te preocupes Dei, ya sabes puedes abandonarme por todo el tiempo que quieras… si no fuera porque Sora está esperando a su primo yo me hubiera tenido que quedar solo… eres un desconsiderado dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Konan y Tobi corrieron a abrazar al menor de los Uzumaki

-Eres muy mono!!- le dijo Konan

-Yo sabía que eras lindo- le dijo Tobi

-Me asfixian!!... ayúdame Dei- pidió Naruto pero su hermano se cruzó de brazos

-No dijiste que era un desconsiderado- respondió Deidara sonriendo

-Dei sabes que era broma… me están asfixiando dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio con desesperación pero los amigos de su hermano no lo soltaban

-No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo- le preguntó Sora a un pelirrojoy éste pareció considerarlo

-Yo diría que sí, si Konan y Tobi lo siguen apretando de esa manera lo van a lastimar- contestó Sasori y Deidara se acercó a él

-No te preocupes Sasori, no creo que lo lastimen- dijo el rubio y el pelinegro lo observó fijamente

-Deidara te presento a mi primo, se llama Sora- dijo el pelirrojo al ver que su primo no le quitaba la vista de encima al rubio

-Mucho gusto Sora, supongo que tu ya conoces a mi hermano cierto?- el menor asintió y Deidara le sonrió- Gracias por haberte quedado con él, en verdad lamento la demora

-No se preocupe Deidara-sama- dijo Sora y el aludido ladeo la cabeza

-Podrías hablarme de tú y solo decirme Deidara… cuando agregas el sama me haces sentir un poco viejo- dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza

-Yo no quería causarle… digo, causarte malestar ni hacerte sentir viejo…

-…No te disculpes Sora, mi hermano en verdad ya está viejo- dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos, Konan y Tobi al fin lo había soltado

-Eeee… bueno yo en verdad no quería ofenderlo- Sora se sentía algo desconcertado

-Él si me respeta… ototo baka- dijo Deidara y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

Por cierto, Naruto te presento a mi primo, se llama Sasori- dijo el pelinegro y Naruto se sorprendió que fueran tan diferentes

-Yo yo soy Konan y él es Tobi- se presentó la chica y presentó a su amigo- Somos amigos de tu hermano… en verdad es un placer conocerte Naru-chan- el rubio se alejó de ellos con temor y fue a refugiarse con su hermano

-Eres igual de adorable que Dei- le dijo Tobi sonriendo y ambos hermanos suspiraron

-_A mi me parce más adorable Deidara- _pensó Sasori viendo de reojo al mayor de los hermanos

-Aaaa… supongo que para mí también es un gusto el conocerlos- dijo Naruto inseguro y la chica sonrió

-Vamos a ser buenos amigos- soltó Tobi colocándose al lado del menor de los rubios y éste se sobresaltó

-Andando chicos, hay que ir a acompañar a nuestros lindos rubios a su casa- dijo Konan y Naruto volteó a ver a su hermano quien encogió los hombros

-Konan, a ti y a Tobi les encargaron un material para el taller cierto?- intervino Sasori y la chica asintió- Acaso no los iba a acompañar Pein- terminó el chico y ella pareció procesarlo para después tomar a Tobi del brazo y salir corriendo

-NOS VEMOS MAANA!!- gritó la chica alejándose con el pelinegro

Así son siempre?- preguntó Naruto robándole la pregunta a Sora

-Si… creo que si… cuando te acostumbras casi ni lo notas- contestó Deidara y los estudiantes de preparatoria soltaron un Ah!!

-Vayamos al estacionamiento por mi auto para que podamos llevarlos a su casa- dijo Sasori y ambos rubios intercambiaron miradas

-Sería genial, gracias- dijo Deidara y se dirigieron rumbo al estacionamiento del colegio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara y Pein se encontraban en la entrada del colegio esperando a la novia del pelinaranja y a su amigo

-Ya debería de estar aquí- soltó Pein y su amigo lo miró

-Vamos Pein, no te desesperes, recuerda que al menos ya es más amigable-dijo Itachi y el aludido asintió

-En eso tienes razón- contestó Pein

-Oye si no es molestia Pein, me puedes decir en donde te hiciste tus perforaciones?, es que yo quiero hacerme una- le dijo Gaara observando las perforaciones que traía en el oído

-Me loas hicieron en el "Rock & Show", es muy buen lugar, si quieres te llevo sólo dime cuando- contestó Pein y el pelirrojo lo pensó

-Estaría bien, aunque no se cuando podría- respondió Gaara

-Crees que Temari te deje, sabes bien como es- le dijo el mayor de los Uchiha y el ojiverde sonrió

-Mientras no se entere, supongo está bien- contestó el Sabaku y todos se desconcertaron con su respuesta

-PEIN!!- el aludido volteó y observó a su novia corriendo hacia él y trayendo casi arrastras a su amigo

-Konan… Tobi estás bien?-preguntó el Pein preocupado por el otro chico

-Te preocupas por él y no por mí?- se molestó infantilmente la chica y su novio sonrió

-Gomenasai Konan- se disculpó el pelinaranja

-No importa… nos vamos?- le preguntó la chica retomando su buen humor y Pein asintió

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos… y Gaara me avisas que día puedes y yo te llevo- se despidió el pelinaranja y se fue junto con Konan y un casi inconsciente Tobi

-Su novia es algo rara no?- soltó Sasuke y su hermano colocó el dedo anular en su frente

-No seas grosero… Sasuke-kun- dijo Itachi imitando la voz de Sakura y Gaara rió- Vamos al estacionamiento por mi auto… tú vienes con nosotros Gaara- añadió el mayor al observar que el Sabaku se disponía a marcharse

-Yo puedo irme solo- dijo el pelirrojo y el mayor negó con la cabeza

-Desde que Sasuke te conoció tú y tus hermanos han sido como nuestros hermanos y aunque Temari no se entere de lo que tienes planeado hacer yo ya lo sé, y vamos a tener que platicar- dijo Itachi y su hermano sonrió

-Yo te dije que huyeras el día que te lo iba a presentar y tu no quisiste… estás son las consecuencias- dijo el pelinegro y el otro bufó

-Cállate Sasuke- contestó Gaara imaginándose la platica que iba a tener con el mayor de los Uchiha

-Que humor- contestó Sasuke mirando al otro con diversión y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

-Tu estarías igual si fuera a ti a quien te va a dar una de sus platicas- dijo el Sabaku caminando a su lado

-Al menos no te grita como Temari lo hace- dijo Sasuke y Gaara tuvo que darle la razón

-Mi hermana da miedo cuando se enoja- el pelirrojo recordó a su hermana enojada y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo

-Últimamente no le hemos dado motivos para que se enoje- dijo Sasuke y el otro sonrió-Se enojó contigo hace poco- afirmó el pelinegro

-Fue por culpa del idiota de Sai- contestó Gaara y Sasuke lo enarcó un ceja- Larga historia- se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo al darse cuanta de la mirada de su amigo

-Deberías dejar de comportarte como un idiota y tu hermana dejaría de molestarse contigo- le dijo Sasuke

-O le consigo un novio para que se mantenga ocupada- dijo el Sabaku y el Uchiaha suspiró

-Cómo supones que le vas a conseguir un novio si tu hermana tiene un carácter bastante… peculiar- preguntó el pelinegro tratando que el otro entrara en razón

-No lo sé… por eso tú me vas a ayudar no hermanito?!- Gaara abrazó a Sasuke y éste lo miró con fastidio

-Ni sueñes que pienso ayudarte Gaara- contestó el pelinegro

-Vamos Sasukin si somos como hermanos… aparte si Temari esta distraída con el novio y tu haces una estupidez por la cuál ella se pueda enojar, no te va a decir nada porque ya no va a tener tiempo para nosotros- le explicó el Sabaku y el otro pareció considerar ayudar

-Te ayudare… pero si algo sale mal y Temari daña mi integridad, no soy responsable de lo que te pueda pasar a ti, entendiste?- dijo Sasuke

- Aunque eso sonó a amenaza y estoy seguro que eres capaz de cumplirla, va a salir todo bien tu confía en mí-le dijo el Sabaku- De hecho ya tengo el prospecto perfecto para Temari

-Se que no quiero oír lo que sigue- murmuró Sasuke

-Shikamaru!!- soltó el ojiverde y el pelinegro suspiró

-_Esto va a terminar mal_- pensó el Uchiha y al mirar al frente se detuvo abruptamente desconcertando a su amigo

-Estás bien Sasuke- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Qué?.. yo… si estoy bien- contestó el aludido recuperando su habitual aire de seriedad

-SASORI- gritó Itachi, quién iba delante de los otros dos

-Que hay Itachi… Sasuke, Gaara-saludó, acercándose, el aludido

-Nada nuevo desde que nos vimos… hace hora y media- contestó Itachi mirando de quien iba acompañado su amigo

-Cómo te fue en el taller de letras modernas?- preguntó Sasori

-_Supongo que no tan bien como a ti_- pensó su amigo- Bien- contestó el pelinegro

-Hola Itachi- dijo un rubio acercándose a ellos

-Que hay Deidara- el aludido notó al Uchiha mayor molesto y se preguntó si serían celos-Creo que interrumpí su salida- dijo Itachi y los otros se miraron entre sí para después negar con la cabeza

-Solo iba a dejar a Deidara y a su hermano a su casa- contestó el ojimiel

-Y Sora los iba a acompañar?- intervino Sasuke observando a Naruto acercarse con el primo de Sasori

-Si, como me estoy quedando en su casa y el se quedó a esperándome- dijo a modo de repuesta Sasori- Por cierto el amigo de Deidara, tobi, nos invitó a su departamento el domingo en la tarde- le dijo a Itachi

-Y eso?- preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha

-Konan pensó que deberíamos conocernos mejor- intervino Deidara

-Suena interesante… denme la dirección y ahí nos veremos- respondió Itachi y anotó la dirección que el rubio le dio-Bueno, nos vemos

-Adiós- dijeron al unísono Sasori y el mayor de los Uzumaki

-Nos vemos luego Naruto- se despidió Sasuke del chico y el otro le sonrió-Sora- le dijo a modo de despedida y el aludido movió la mano en señal de despedida

-Soy el único que piensa que fue algo incómodo- murmuró Gaara dirigiéndose al automóvil de Itachi

-Acaso Iatchi estaba molesto?- preguntó Sasori y Deidara encogió los hombros

-Quien sabe

-Sasori hay que irlos a dejar antes de que sea más tarde- dijo su primo y el aludido asintió

-Cierto, andando- dijo el ojimiel y todos se dirigieron hacia su automóvil siendo observados por los ocupantes de un Mercedes negro

-Más claros no podían ser… les gustan los rubios-dijo Gaara quién se encontraba en el asiento trasero del automóvil

-Que va- respondió Itachi con sarcasmo- Ya debemos irnos todavía queda una platica pendiente- dijo el pelinegro y encendió el automóvil, mientras que al oír lo que había dicho el pelirrojo suspiró

-_Sora se está convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia_-pensó Sasuke observando que Naruto y el chico entraban en la parte trasera de una camioneta blanca

-_Esa reunión es mi oportunidad de formalizar algo con Deidara o si no… Sasori puede hacer un movimiento y dejarme fuera de la jugada_- pensó Itachi viendo que el pelirrojo le abría la puerta del asiento del copiloto a Deidara y ambos se sonreían

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se encontraba en su oficina firmando unos documentos cuando vio entrar a un joven de lentes y cabello gris, sosteniendo un sobre.

-Lamento la interrupción Orochimaru-sama- se disculpó el chico cerrando la puerta

-Qué pasa Kabuto?- preguntó el hombre

-Están en la ciudad- dijo el chico sacando del sobre varias fotos y dejándolas en su escritorio

-Qué interesante- dijo el hombre viendo una foto en particular

-Eso interfiere en sus planes para deshacerse de Kakashi?- preguntó Kabuto y el otro rió

-No… de hecho me da una mejor idea para deshacerme de él sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros- dijo Orochimaru dejando en el escritorio la foto que tanto le había llamadfo la atención, en la cuál, se podía apreciar a un peliplateado discutir con un castaño- Pelea amorosa- sentenció el hombre sonriendo tétricamente

-Dígame lo que tengo que hacer- dijo el chico

-Aún no harás nada Kabuto, este plan va a ser un poco más tardado pero estoy seguro que no dejará duda de quién va a ser el responsable- dijo Orochimaru regresando la vista a la fotografía- Umino Iruka

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semana pasó rápido según el p unto de vista de Deidara, quién se encontraba en el departamento de Tobi junto con Konan y Pein esperando a que Itachi y Sasori llegaran

-Estás seguro que les diste la dirección correcta Dei?- cuestionó Tobi el cuál traía puesto unos jean obscuros, camisa tipo polo naranja y unos vans del mismo color

-De seguro tú no les diste la hora correcta, cierto Pein?- dijo Konan quien vestía unos jeans, blusa mangas corta color gris, chaleco rosa y flats plateados

-Konan ya te dije que si les di la hora correcta- contestó su novio el cual traía puesto jeans camisa tipo polo color café y converse del mismo color

-Sólo han pasado cinco minutos, no deberían ser tan desesperados- dijo Deidara sonriendo, él vestía con una camisa manga corta color blanco, jeans y vans blancos

-Pero ya podríamos estarnos conociendo mejor- dijo Konan sentándose al lado de Pein

-Konan, Tobo; Deidara tiene razón deberían ser más pacientes- les dijo el de cabello naranja y cuando Tobi se disponía a replicar, sonó el timbre

-Yo voy- dijo Konana adelantándose a Tobi y sacándole una sonrisa a su novio

-Yo quería abrir- murmuró Tobi y se sentó al lado del rubio recargándose en él como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Habrá más oportunidades para que puedas abrir la puerta- le dijo el ojiazul palmeándole la espalda al pelinegro

-Lamento el retraso, había tráfico- dijo un chico de cabello negro entrando a la sala

-No te apures, solo eran Tobi y Konan los desesperados- le dijo Pein

-Ya veo- soltó el Uchiha volteando a ver a Deidara

-Hola Itachi- saludó el rubio y el aludido le sonrió

-Te ves bien- soltó el mayor, observando que el chico parecía hacer ejercicio, y el ojiazul se sonrojó

-Gracias- le contestó Deidara y observó al pelinegro el cuál traía unos jeans obscuros, camisa negra desabotonada ya que debajo de ella traía una playera blanca, la cuál resaltaba el cuerpo bien formado del pelinegro, y unos converse blancos –_Se ve tan… no, en que piensas Deidara_-se reprendió el chico mentalmente

-Solo falta Saso…

-Yo voy- dijo Tobi al escuchar nuevamente el timbre y corrió a la puerta dándole oportunidad a Itachi de sentarse al lado de Deidara

-Vas a comenzar a acosarme?- le murmuró Deidara y el pelinegro le sonrió

-Creo que la parte del acoso no la aclaramos en tu casa- le dijo Itachi- Realmente no aclaramos muchas cosas

-A sí?... Cómo cuales?- preguntó el rubio y el Uchiha se acercó a él ante la mirada de diversión por parte de Perin y de asombro por parte de Konan

-No sabía que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos- soltó Tobi y ambos chicos lo observaron-Que bueno que hayamos realizados esta reunión

-No estamos juntos…

-… por ahora- terminó Itachi al ver entrar a Sasori a la sala, el pelirrojo vestía unos jeans blancos, camisa tipo polo color rojo y converse del mismo color

-Bueno al fin estamos todos- dijo Konan sonriendo- Ahora… qué hacemos?- la pregunta desconcertó a los presentes

-Pensé que nos habían invitado para que nos conociéramos mejor- dijo Sasori y la chica asintió

-Si, pero cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó la chica y de nuevo todos, excepto Tobi, se desconcertaron

-Podemos presentarnos y decir las cosas que nos gustan y las que no, como en primaria- opinó el dueño del departamento y la chica lo apoyo

-Siiii!!, me encanta la idea- dijo la peliazul- Yo inicio

-No yo- dijo Tobi

-No yo- contestó Konan

-Mejor yo inicio- dijo Pein Esto es algo embarazoso… saben Itachi y Sasori ya me conocen, porque debo hacer esto?- dijo el chico

-Porque Dei y Tobi no te conocen del todo, entonces mejor yo comienzo- dijo su novia y al ver que Tobi estaba a punto de reclamar comenzó a hablar- Mi nombre es Konan y soy novia de Pein a quién conozco desde …

-_Esto va para largo_- pensó Deidara soltando un suspiro de resignación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación oyendo música cuando vio entrar a su abuela por lo que se quitó los audífonos

-Naru-chan tienes visita- le dijo Tsunade y el rubio se extraño

-Visita? Yo no esperaba a nadie- murmuró el chico

-Vamos Naru- le dijola rubia y él aludido salió de su habitación junto con ella

-Yo no sé porque no te pueden visitar chicas- le dijo su abuelo al chico al cruzarse en las escaleras y Tsunade lo agarró de la oreja para alejarlo

-Ve Naru, está en la sala- le dijo su abuela y se llevó arrastra a Jiraiya

-Espero que ero-senin esté bien- murmuró Naruto dirigiéndose a la sala en donde encontró a Sasuke hablando con Shizune e Iruka

-Sasuke, que haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio viendo al chico quien traía una sudadera negra, unos jeans y vans negros

-A mí también me da gusto verte… dobe- le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y observando al rubio quien vestía una chamarra azul, playera blanca, unos jeans y converse azules

-Eres muy molesto dattebayo!!- le dijo Naruto dispuesto a regresas a su habitación

-Espera Naruto yo… gomen- se disculpó Sasuke y el rubio volteó a verlo- Te venía a invitar a comer, tus abuelos ya han accedido, que dices?

-A comer?- repitió Naruto sintiéndose de repente muy feliz

-No quieres?- preguntó Sasuke escondiendo la decepción que sentía

-No yo… sí… digo estaría bien ir a comer contigo- dijo el rubio escondiéndola emoción que sentía

-Entonces vamos- dijo el Uchiha levantándose y despidiéndose de los otros dos presentes para después salir acompañado de Naruto

-Naruto se encontraba bastante emocionado, no creen?- dijo Jiraiya entrando en la sala

-No quiero ser yo la que le cause un profundo dolor, ni a su hermano- dijo Tsunade

-Entonces piensas ocultarles quienes son realmente cierto?- le cuestionó Iruka y la rubia asintió

-Por su bien y por el de los Uchiha creo que es lo mejo- sentenció la rubia

-Todo se está comenzando a complicarse demasiado- soltó Shizune y todos se quedaron callados

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-En verdad nunca habías viajado en autobús?-cuestionó el rubio y el pelinegro asintió-Que extraño dattebayo!!

-Para mí fue más extraño viajar en autobús y tener que tomar el subterráneo, tuve que pedir indicaciones porque me terminé perdiendo con las indicaciones que me había dado mi tío- dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró divertido

-Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verte en ese momento- dijo el rubio y el otro suspiró

-Fue algo estresante, pero al menos ya se como regresar a mi casa en algo que no sea un automóvil-soltó el Uchiha

-Viniste en autobús porque tu chofer estaba enfermo, cierto?- el pelinegro asintió- soportaste el autobús y el subterráneo sólo para venir e invitarme a comer?- preguntó Naruto y el otro encogió los hombros en señal de indiferencia

-Ya te lo había dicho tú me gusta y…

-…aún así es demasiado para solo gustarte-soltó el rubio albergando la esperanza de que Sasuke se hubiera enamorado de él como el lo había hecho del pelinegro

-Llegamos- fue la respuesta del Uchiha y Naruto suspiró- Supe que te gustaba el ramen así que…- dijo el pelinegro y el rubio asintió

-Me encanta dattebayo!!- le dijo Naruto y entró junto con Sasuke al lugar

-_Si te digo que me enamoré de ti prometes no dejarme?-_ pensó el pelinegro viendo al rubio sonreír

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Debió ser difícil adaptarte al cambio de horario- dijo Pein y Deidara asintió

-Al principio si me costó un poco de trabajo, pero a quién más trabajo le costó fue a mi hermano, con decirte que prácticamente dormía todo el día- dijo el rubio recordando la primera semana de haber llegado a Tokio

-Deidara podrías acompañarme a la cocina- dijo un pelinegro y el otro asintió- En un momento te lo devuelvo Pein- dijo el chico sonriendo

-No te apures Itachi- dijo el aludido levantándose del sillón y yendo con su novia

Deidara e Itachi caminaron hacia la cocina siendo observados por otro pelinegro- _Que bueno que les día el día libre a los empleados_- pensó Tobi sonriendo

-Tu dirás Itachi- dijo Deidara al llegar a la cocina y sintió como el pelinegro lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo- Oye… suéltame!!- dijo el rubio tratando de zafarse del agarre aunque sin muchas ganas ya que le agradaba el calor que sentía al estar cerca del otro

-Me darías una oportunidad?- le preguntó Itachi separando un poco al otro y colocando su frente en la del menor

-Oportunidad, yo…- Deidara no podía pensar claramente sintiendo la respiración del más alto

-Solo tienes que decir si o no Dei- le dijo Itachi tratando de contenerse y no besar al rubio

-Creo que…- el chico no pudo terminar ya que Itachi falló en su intento y atrapó los labios del rubio con los suyos, al sentir esto Deidara sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su lugar de lo rápido que latía al sentir la calidez de los labios del pelinegro y cerró los ojos, mientras que el otro apenas si podía contener la felicidad que sentía ya que Deidara correspondía su beso y podía sentir que el rubio impregnaba sus labios con ternura y amor y el ojiazul pudo sentir lo mismo por parte de Itachi; en el beso ambos chicos se demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos de amor por el otro y de felicidad de poder estar juntos, pronto Deidara sintió la necesidad de profundizarlo aún más y puso su mano en la nuca de Itachi para poder acercarlo más a él, mientras que el pelinegro se dedicó a explorar la boca del rubio, ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar con ese momento pero se debieron separar al sentir que les faltaba el aire.

-Ni siquiera te había contestado- dijo Deidara sonrojado y mirando al pelinegro

-No hizo falta que lo hicieras, ya se cuál es tu respuesta- le contestó Itachi y su, ahora, novio le sonrió

-Eres un engreído- dijo Deidara con diversión, el cuál seguía siendo abrazado por el pelinegro

-Eso ya lo sabe Deidara, no hace falta que se lo recuerdes- dijo Pein quién se encontraba recargado en la puerta acompañado de los otros chicos

-Se ven tan bien juntos!!- habló Konan emocionada- Y pensar que no les tomamos una foto

-Desde hace cuanto…

-… estamos aquí?- terminó Tobi y el rubio asintió- Para ser exactos desde que se estaban besando- ambos implicados se sonrojaron

-A que venían?- habló el Uchiha

-Les veníamos a avisar que ya llegó la comida- respondió Sasori quién se sentía celoso y entendía por que

-Pasemos al comedor- dijo Konan y jaló a Deidara hacia el lugar indicado siendo seguida por Sasori y Tobi

-Tu novia acaba de secuestrar a mi novio- le dijo Itachi a Pein y éste sonrió

-Pensé que no eras celoso Itachi- dijo el de cabello naranja y el aludido sonrió

-Tratándose de Deidara es casi imposible no serlo- contestó el pelinegro dirigiéndose junto con Pein hacia el comedor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se sentía muy bien estando con Sasuke, ambos chicos habían estado platicando desde que habían llegado al lugar y tampoco habían comido mucho desee que les habían traído su orden a causa de su plática

-… Desde ahí no he vuelto a tratar de despertar a mi tío dattebayo!!- terminó su historia Naruto

-Yo tampoco lo intentaría le dijo Sasuke y ambos chicos miraron su comida

-Casi no hemos comido nada- soltó Naruto y el otro chico asintió

-Creo que deberíamos dejar nuestra conversación por un rato y dedicarnos a comer no crees?- dijo Sasuke y el rubio asintió

-_Probablemente… si no se lo digo ahora... no se lo podré decir después_- pensó Naruto topándose con la mirada del otro- Eee… acaso tengo algo en la cara- preguntó Naruto y el otro negó

-Naruto yo…- Sasuke se paró de su asiento y se inclinó hacia el rubio, quien instintivamente se inclinó hacia el pelinegro- Tú no quieres a Sora verdad?- preguntó el Uchiha y Naruto negó con la cabeza- Que bien- soltó el Uchiha y puso ambas manos en la cara del menor para atraerlo hacia él y juntar sus labios con los del otro, Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Sasuke, los cuales se sentían cálidos, por su parte Sasuke sintió que perdía sus sentidos al probar los labios del rubio y cuando éste correspondió el beso Sasuke supo que Naruto no lo dejaría . Ambos disfrutaban de ese beso, el cuál era lento, dejando a ambos chicos sentir los labios contrarios mayor tiempo y sólo se separaron cuando los chicos sintieron que ya no podían continuar

-Sasuke yo…

-Si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su asiento y mirando al rubio quien ya se encontraba sentado

-Yo te diría que también lo estoy de ti- contestó el rubio- Aunque seas un engreído

-Usuratonkachi… no se suponía que arruinaras el momento- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Teme… tú tampoco debías arruinarlo- dijo Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Yo no fui quien lo arruinó primero- se defendió Sasuke tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de miedo que se había apoderado de él al confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio- _Yo se que el no me va a dejar, me lo demostró con ese beso… no va a pasar nada contrólate Sasuke, Naruto no te va a dejar, ha sido sincero contigo… no tendría por qué ocultarme algo_- pensó el Uchiha mirando al rubio y siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al oír que su celular comenzaba a sonar – Diga?- contestó el pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun!!Interrumpo?- Naaruto pudo oír la voz de la amiga pelirrosa de Sasuke

-Sakura…- respondió Sasuke y el rubio suspiró- Deseas algo?

-En realidad quería invitarte a mi casa a comer, va a venir Karin así que también le deberías decir a Itachi- dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea

-Tendrá que ser otro día, Itachi fue a una reunión con sus amigos y yo estoy ocupado- dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole al rubio

-Ocupado!!, Sasuke acaso hay algo más…

-Te veo mañana Sakura- dijo el pelinegro y colgó

-Crees que haya sido correcto colgarle de esa manera?- preguntó el rubio con un poco de preocupación, Ino le había dicho que la pelirrosa poseía un carácter muy especial el día en que su rubia amiga les había aclarado a sus amigos que sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran de amistad

-No lo sé, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella- contestó el Uchiha con indiferencia

-Y eso? Yo pensé que eran grandes amigos-dijo Naruto

-Somos grandes amigos, pero tú estás conmigo y eso es lo único que me interesa en estos momentos- contestó Sasuke y observó con diversión como el rubio se sonrojaba

-Deberías dejar de sonrojarte por todo… dobe- le dijo el Uchiha sonriendo

-Teme!!- contestó Naruto sonriendo también y sintiendo que no podía haber algo que logra que desapareciera el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía ene esos momentos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura aventó su celular ala pared de su cuarto después de que Sasuke le colgara

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- se dijo la chica molesta –Sasuke no puede tener algo más importante que yo… esto no se va a quedar así, voy a averiguar que es lo que lo mantiene ocupado… Sasuke tiene que ser sólo mío- dijo la chica yendo al espejo y mirándose en él-Después de todo… yo fui su primera amiga después de la muerte de sus padres… yo le ofrecí mi cariño y comprensión… él me debe eso- le dijo a su reflejo y sonrió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N.A: hola a todos!! Espero el fic esté siendo de su agrado y en verdad me gustaría que em lo hicieran saber dejando sus comentarios. A todas las personas que ya me han dejado uno les agradezco mucho, en verdad me han animado para seguir escribiendo, mil grax!! Las marcas que aparecieron en éste capitulo son registradas, menos el nombre del lugar donde Pein se hizo sus perforaciones, o eso creo(jeje) porque hasta donde yo se no hay un lugar quie se llame así, pero bueno, nos estamos leyendo y porfa dejen sus comentarios!! bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete: Espejito, espejito… Recordemos el pasado**

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, él se encontraba mirando un álbum de fotografías, el mismo que siempre miraba desde que la persona más importante para él lo había dejado. Pasó una mano por la foto que más le gustaba, aquélla que había sido tomada el día que se habían prometido estar juntos por siempre.

-Al final rompiste nuestra promesa- soltó el hombre- por qué?! Por qué lo hiciste… Iruka?- un peliplateado suspiró y cerró sus ojos, tal vez era mejor olvidar

_° FLASH BACK °_

_Un joven de 17 años miró su cuaderno con notable aburrimiento para después posar su vista en un castaño, quién parecía bastante interesado en la clase_

_-No sé como puede interesarle lo que dice el profesor- pensó el chico y decidió hacer garabatos en su cuaderno_

_-Sabes que la clase se da para que aprendas?!- oyó que le dijeron y volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz_

_-Si no me dices ni me entero- respondió con sarcasmo y observó al otro sonreír_

_-Kakashi, si sigues así no vas a pasar el examen- el aludido sonrió y desconcertó a su amigo_

_-Iruka deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, pareces mi novio- dijo el peliplateado y el otro suspiró_

_-No tienes tanta suerte para que eso suceda- contestó el castaño regresando su vista al profesor_

_-Suerte… así que eso me falta- pensó Kakashi dirigiendo su mirada al frente pero teniendo en su mente a cierto castaño_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Así que Minato no es en verdad tu hermano- dijo un peliplateado quién se encontraba recostado en el césped_

_-No, pero él y sus padres me han cuidado como si fuera de su familia… de hecho creo que me siento mejor al estar con ellos, que al estar con mi verdadera familia- contestó el castaño quien se encontraba sentado en el césped y tenía su espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol_

_-Vaya que es complicado… y… solo con los Namikaze te sientes a gusto?!- dijo Kakashi parándose y acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo_

_-Kakashi!!... ya te lo he dicho… nuestro amor no puede ser, así que sólo deberá ser platónico- dijo Iruka sonriendo y parándose para dirigirse al interior del colegio_

_-Algún día tendrás que caer Umino!!- le gritó el peliplateado y observó a su amigo reír- Y algún día te tendré que decir que en verdad te quiero y no sólo es una broma- se dijo Kakakshi y corrió para alcanzar al castaño_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-KAKASHI!!-el aludido volteó a la puerta y observó entrar a un muy enojado Iruka_

_-Mala noche?!- preguntó divertido el peliplateado cuando su amigo se acercó_

_-Que rayos te pasa?!... Una docena de arreglos florales?!- dijo su amigo y él ladeó la cabeza_

_-No sé de que me hablas- le dijo Kakashi centrando su atención en un libro_

_-No te hagas el desentendido- dijo molesto Iruka y le arrebató el libro_

_-Si lo querías sólo tenías que pedírmelo- le dijo el peliplateado sonriendo_

_-Por tu bromita Tsunade quiere conocer "al lindo novio de su querido hijo"- dijo el castaño imitando voz de mujer- Te estás pasando- sentenció sentándose en su lugar_

_Kakashi lo observó por un momento y decidió hablar –Has considerado que no era una broma?- al terminar de decir esto observó que el castaño lo volteó a ver desconcertado_

_-Qué dijiste Kakashi?!- preguntó Iruka_

_-Que si has considerado la posibilidad de que las flores y la nota no eran broma- le dijo calmado el peliplateado y observó a su amigo quién parecía seguir procesando la información_

_-Kakashi acaso…_

_-…IRUKA!!- el aludido fue abrazado por un pelinegro_

_-Maldito Gai, arruinó todo-pensó Kakashi observando al recién llegado_

_-Gai… buen día- saludo el castaño y el pelinegro sonrió_

_-iruka, siempre demostrando una sonrisa llena de juventud- dijo Gai y el peliplateado sintió que posaba su vista en él- Deberías aprender de él Kakashi_

_-Gai… no sabes lo inoportuno que puedes llegar a ser- dijo el aludido con notable molestia y su amigo castaño sonrió_

_-Inoportuno?!... ah!! Le estabas declarando tu amor a Iruka, no kakashi- soltó el pelinegro y Kakashi bufó- pues déjame decirte que entonces tendrás que pelar conmigo por el amor del lindo Iruka… no pienso cedértelo tan fácilmente- dijo Gai abrazando más al castaño_

_-En verdad que es un idiota-pensó el peliplateado observando al pelinegro- Algún día Iruka… algún día- pensó el chico obsrvando al castaño sonreírle a Gai nerviosamente_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Se encontraba fastidiado con toda esa gente a su alrededor, lo que el deseaba era poder estar a solas con Iruka, se había propuesto que ese era el día para aclararle sus sentimientos_

_-Aburrido?- oyó la voz de su amigo y levantó la vista_

_Tú estarías igual si todos te hacen caso al saber tu apellido y cuando te comienzan a conocer se van- contestó Kkashi e Iruka sonrió_

_-Te recuerdo que yo sigo a tu lado… aparte se acercaron para felicitarte… el mejor alumno de la generación… Gai casi se desmaya cuando mencionaron tu nombre, creo que el quería ese reconocimiento- dijo el castaño colocando un dedo en su barbilla_

_-Mmm… la chica que está con Minato, quién es?- cambió de tema el peliplateado_

_-Es su novia, Kushina- respondió el otro chico_

_-La conoció en la facultad?- preguntó Kakashi y el otro asintió_

_-Me parece que la conoció por accidente… Kushina entró este año a medicina y el primer día se equivocó de salón entrando al de mi hermano- comentó Iruka_

_-Cómo alguien puede confundir un salón de primero con uno de tercero- soltó el más alto y observó que el Umino encogía los hombros-Sabes… hay un rumor acerca de que tu hermano y tú son dueños de una empresa que aún no tiene nombre- dijo Kakashi_

_-Lo que inventan… vamos a que conozcas a la novia de Minato- dijo el castaño_

_-Espera!!... tengo que decirte algo- el peliplateado agarró de la muñeca a su amigo y éste lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa_

_-Me lo puedes decir después… vámos- contestó el castaño soltándose del agarre y dirigiéndose a su familia siendo seguido por el otr_

_-Y si después fuera demasiado tarde?- pensó Kakashi mostrando tristeza en su mirada_

_° FIN FLASH BACK °_

-Hubiera sido mejor que no te dijera la que sentía por ti… así hubiera dolido menos tu partida-dijo Kakashi cerrando el álbum y saliendo de la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka se encontraba sentado en una cafetería que hacía tanto tiempo no visitaba, como sus sobrinos habían salido, él había decidido ir a esta. Observó que casi no había cambiado en nada, aún se seguían reuniendo chicos para poder estudiar.

-Como lo hacíamos tú y yo- murmuró el castaño y observó se café perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

_° FLASH BACK °_

_-Iruka podemos dejar estopor un momento?-el aludido observó a un peliplateado cerrar el libro de derecho romano_

_-Kakashi!!- dijo Iruka y el aludido lo observó_

_-Vamos Kakashi, deberías encender la llama de la juventud, aprende de mí-dijo un pelinegro y el peliplateado bufó_

_-Estoy seguro que Kakashi me va a reprochar que haya invitado a Gai- pensó Iruka y se rascó la cabeza_

_-Chicos pueden dejar que me concentre- habló una chica de ojos rojos y el castaño se sobresaltó, casi había olvidado que Kurenai había ido con ellos_

_-Que tan fascinante es tu carrera Kurenai?- dijo Kakashi y la aludida lo volteó a ver_

_-Es interesante…psicología es interesante- contestó Kurenai con seriedad e Iruka sonrió_

_-Que bien… voy por otro café- dijo Kakashi y el castaño percibió que el peliplateado lo miraba fijamente_

_-Yo también- contestó Iruka levantándose y dirigiéndose con el otro al mostrador_

_-Al menos no vino Asuma- soltó el peliplateado e Iruka rió_

_-Cuál es tu molestia Kakashi?!- preguntó el castaño viendo a su amigo suspirar_

_-Pense que íbamos a estudiar solo túy yo…sin Kurenai… y sobretodo sin el loco de Gai- contestó Kakashi y el Umino le dedicó una sonrisa_

_-Yo no sé cuál es tu afán de que estemos solos – dijo Iruka y observó que su amigo ponía una pequeña sonrisa- Y en verdad me gustaría que me lo dijeras- pensó el castaño_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-…Te amo- Observó a su amigo por varios segundos pero seguía sin procesar las últimas dos palabras_

_-Aaa… tú… desde cuando?- logró preguntar_

_-Desde que íbamos en segundo año de preparatoria- contestó el otro_

_-Es una broma?- volvió a preguntar y su amigo pareció molestarse_

_-Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no es una broma Iruka- contestó el chico y el aludido sonrió_

_-No es una broma… no lo es… Kakashi por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- preguntó Iruka borrando su sonrisa_

_-Porque cada que tenía el valor para confesártelo, alguien nos interrumpía- contestó Kakashi_

_-Gai- murmuró Iruka y el otro bufó_

_-Básicamente siempre era él- contestó el peliplateado y se acercó al castaño_

_-Kakashi que haces?!- preguntó con nerviosismo eminente Iruka_

_-Esto- el castaño pudo sentir como era tomado de la cintura por el peliplatedo y como éste atrapaba sus labios en un beso, en ese momento Iruka dejo de pensar y se dedicó a corresponder la acción y sintió que era recostado por Kakashi en la cama de éste_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Comenzó a despertarse al sentir la luz del sol colarse por la ventana y estiró su mano para sentir el cuerpo del otro chico pero se paró rápidamente al no haberlo sentido y miro el otro lado de la cama, el cuál se encontraba vacio_

_-Nervioso?- Iruka volteó a ver l chico que era dueño de esa voz y sonrió al ver que éste traía una bandeja con el desayuno_

_-Tsunade debe estar preocupada- comentó el castaño y el otro chico colocó la bandeja en la cama_

_-Le llame para avisarle que seguías conmigo y por algún extraño motivo no parecía sorprendida- contestó el peliplateado e Iruka se sonrojó_

_-Kakashi yo… en verdad soy muy feliz- dijo el castaño y el aludido sonrió_

_-Yo igual… aunque me haría más feliz repetir lo de anoche- dijo Kakashi retirando la bandeja de la cama y atrayendo a Iruka hacia él_

_-Kakashi… no te cansas?!- preguntó el castaño al sentir que su pareja comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen_

_-Debería?- dijo el peliplateado suspendiendo su labor y colocando su cara al nivel de la de Iruka_

_-Pues… no lo sé- dijo el castaño colocando sus brazos en la nuca de Kakashi y lo jaló provocando que el peliplateado quedara recostado encima de él-Prométeme algo- le pidió Iruka_

_-Mientras no sea ser el mejor amigo de Gai- dijo Kakashi mirando a Iruka el cuál rió_

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos- dijo el castaño_

_-Te lo prometo- contestó Kakashi y ambos sellaron la promesa con un beso_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Acaso creías que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti?!... por favor Kakashi no creí que fueras tan estúpido- añadió al ver que el aludido había asentido_

_-Pero tú me hiciste prometer… TU ME HICISTE PROMETER QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS… MALDITA SEA IRUKA… PORQUE LO HICISTE?!- el aludido sentía que su corazón se iba a romper en mil pedazos al ver a Kakashi en ese estado_

_-Perdóname Kakashi, pero estoy haciendo esto por el bien de Kushina y de Minato… y de mi sobrino que viene en camino- pensó Iruka-Sólo quería saber que tan ridículo podías llegar a ser… eso era todo- le dijo Iruka quién sentía que las gotas de lluvia eran demasiado pesadas_

_-Así que eso era?!... nunca creí que fueras tan despreciable Iruka… y Kushina?- dijo Kakashi_

_-Qué con ella?... Minato nunca la quiso, como yo nunca te quise a ti Kakashi- le dijo el castaño y oyó su celular sonar-Diga… si ya voy para allá- colgó y se dispuso a irse_

_-Espero nunca encuentres a alguien como tú-oyó que le dijo Kakashi con la voz entrecortada_

_-Y yo espero que tú puedas ser feliz… alguna vez-le dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria de la que se encontraba Kakashi y al doblar la esquina y saber que salía del rango de vista del otro, comenzó a llorar-Espero que también algún día puedas perdonarme por esto- pensó Iruka comenzando a correr hacia el aeropuerto dejando atrás a la única persona que había amado en la vida_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Supe que te dieron un año para que tomes la presidencia- Iruka observó a su hermano quién traía un pequeño en brazos_

_-Si… supongo que ya no podré terminar la licenciatura- le dijo el castaño y su hermano le sonrió_

_-Sabes… Kushina ha seguido con sus estudios y eso que hace dos años tuvimos a Dei- dijo Minato y el castaño le sonrió_

_-Tu también sigues estudiando, no Minato?- dijo Iruka y observó a su hermano asentir_

_-En casos como éste agradezco tener dinero para poder contratar a una nana- soltó Minato- Iruka… a ti te pasa algo más_

_-Cuando fui a Tokio me encontré con Kakashi y creyó que tengo una nueva conquista… me vió platicando con un inversionista en un café y me dijo que era un interesado y un ser despreciable- el castaño apenas si podía contener el llanto_

_-Trataste de explicarle las cosa?- intervino Kushina_

_-Ni siquiera lo intente, terminamos peleando e hiriéndonos aún más-respondió el castaño_

_-Iruka deberías tratar de olvidarte de él, eres un muy apuesto chico de veinte años y ha de haber una infinidad de chicos tras de ti- dijo Minato e Iruka sonrió con tristeza_

_-Lamentablemente Kakashi se quedó con mi corazón- contestó el castaño mirando a su sobrino_

_-Lamento que por nosotros tengas que sufrir hermano- dijo Minato derramando algunas lágrimas y su hermano negó con la cabeza_

_-No tienes nada que lamentar, yo lo hice con gusto de poder ayudarte y se que era necesario para que no se supiera que eran ustedes los que poseían el otro 50 de las acciones de Uzino- dijo Iruka sonriendo- Y para que todos los sobrinos que tenga no sean presionados por los viejos de la mesa directiva- dijo el castaño jugando con el pequeño Deidara_

_° FIN FLASH BACK °_

-Hice todo eso por el bien de Naruto y Deidara y aún así se enteraron de su existencia… como pudieron saber de ellos?- se dijo Iruka levantándose de su asiento pero volviendo a sentarse al ver en el mostrador a un peliplateado

-_Rayos… una ciudad tan grande, con miles de cafeterías y a él se le ocurre venir precisamente e ésta_- pensó Iruka y volvió su vista al mostrador encontrando que el peliplateado había desaparecido

Reviviendo recuerdos?- el castaño se tensó al oír esa voz a sus espaldas y se levantó de su asiento pero fue sujetado de la muñeca por el otro

-Solo vine a tomar café- contestó Iruka tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Eso es lo que pensé- le dijo el otro y lo soltó

-Ten una linda tarde Kakashi- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida y siendo observado por el aludido

-Por qué aún sigues clavado en mi corazón Iruka?- murmuró Kakashi y se sentó en la mesa que antes había sido ocupada por el castaño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N.A: hola!! espero les guste este capítulo y disculpen si es algo cortito, pero como estoy viendo algunas cosas de mi re-inscripción en la escuela pues como que no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos (jeje), espero traerles pronto el próximo capítulo (que espero me salga más largo), dejen sus comentarios!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho: La bruja malvada… Guerra declarada!!**

-Te dije que hoy no era un buen día para enseñarme qué es viajar en autobús- se quejó por enésima vez y miró su reloj-Vaya parece que ya perdí mi primera hora- Sasuke observó a su hermano y ambos entraron al colegio

-Itachi quieres dejar de quejarte, yo también perdí mi primera hora- le dijo su hermano dirigiéndose al jardín del colegio siendo seguido por el mayor

-Entonces me parece hermanito que tenemos tiempo para hablar- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha y el otro chico suspiró

-Creo que ayer ya platicamos lo suficiente… ambos sabemos que tenemos novio, que más crees que nos podamos decir- respondió el menor el cuál sacó su celular de su bolsillo al oír su alerta para los mensajes

-Déjame adivinar… es Sakura- le dijo Itachi y su hermano suspiró- Esa chica tiene un serio problema de obsesión- continuó el mayor observando a su hermano contestar el mensaje

-Sólo está preocupada por mí, normalmente yo no falto-contestó Sasuke guardando el celular- Ella no es como la desquiciada de tu amiga Karin

-Karin no está desquiciada… aparte ella no me está localizando cada que no llego a una clase- contestó Itachi

-Bueno que tú faltes no es algo raro-soltó el menor ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano-No me mires así, tú sabes que es cierto

-Me gustaría ver la cara de tu amiga cuando sepa que tienes novio- cambió de tema Itachi y Sasuke lo observó con preocupación- Se lo piensas decir no?

-Claro que sí…solo espero que lo tome bien- añadió el menor recordando la personalidad de su amiga pelirrosa

-Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Sakura y su obsesión por ti… no creo que lo tome tan bien-soltó el mayor

-Sabías que eres pésimo para dar ánimos- le dijo Sasuke e Itachi sonrió

-Soy sincero…acaso querías que mintiera y digiera que se lo iba a tomar muy bien-dijo el mayor y el otro chico suspiró

-Olvídalo Itachi-contestó Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun!!-ambos hermanos voltearon a verse al reconocer esa voz

-Creo que una sombra viene en tu búsqueda- soltó Itachi y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina

-Sasuke-kun!!-el aludido fue abrazado por la espalda por su amiga pelirrosa y su hermano rodó los ojos al ver la escena

-Sakura que haces aquí?- preguntó el menor volteando a ver a la chica

-Sasuke-kun vine a verte-contestó la chica-Hola Ita

-Hola Sakura… que no tienes clase?- dijo el mayor y la chica le sonrió

-Si pero pedí permiso para salir, quería ver a Sasuke-kun y quedarme con él hasta que termine la clase para que podamos ir juntos al salón- contestó Sakura entrelazando su brazo con el de Sasuke

-Vaya… bueno creo que entonces yo los dejo… por cierto voy a llamar para que traigan mi automóvil entonces los veo en el estacionamiento a la salida Sasuke- dijo Itachi y se alejó dejando a los chicos de preparatoria solos

-Los?!- cuestionó Sakura y el pelinegro la observó por unos instantes

-A Naruto y a mí-respondió Sasuke y la chica enarcó una ceja

-Naruto?...supongo es un amigo no?-dijo Sakura controlando se creciente enfado

-En realidad no… Sakura… Naruto es mi novio-respondió el chico y ella lo miró con seriedad

-Tu novio?!... vaya que… sorpresa-contestó Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa-Me alegro tanto por ti- mintió la chica

-Gracias- contestó Sasuke quien se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga-_Sabía que todos se equivocaban con respecto a Sakura…es una gran amiga-_pensó el chico sonriéndole a la pelirrosa

-_Sasuke solo va a ser mío y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para quitar a quién se interponga en mi camino-_pensó la chica sonriéndole a su amigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se arregló la camisa y salió del cuarto; su acompañante había salido antes, le había mencionado su nombre pero realmente no le había hecho caso por lo que no lo recordaba

-Ahora eres conserje Gaara?-el chico volteó al reconocer esa voz topándose con un chico pelinegro

-Sai que acaso no tienes clase?- dijo el pelinegro y el aludido notó cierta molestia en su tono de voz

-Parece que no te complacieron… pero que esperaste Gaara lo que haces es muy…-Sai no pudo continuar ya que Gaara lo jaló y lo colocó enfrente de él quedando atrás la puerta del cuarto del conserje

-No hables de lo que no sabes-dijo el Sabaku con frialdad y tomando delas muñecas al pelinegro

-Qué pasa Gaara?!...acaso no puedes aceptar que todas tus conquistas no son más que gente vacía-Sai se encontraba molesto, le había molestado haber visto salir a Gaara del cuarto después de haber visto a otro chico salir de el

-A ti no te interesa… no me dijiste que no te tratara como a uno más de la lista… primero actúas como si me odiaras y ahora te molestas… quien demonios crees que eres Sai!!-dijo elpelinegro apretando las muñecas del otro chico

-Gaara me estás lastimando- se quejó Sai

-Estoy harto que tú, Temari y toda la gente me juzgue…estoy harto- Gaara jaló a Sai hacia él y lo besó con desesperación y antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a forcejear fue apartado por el Sabaku

-Gaara que rayos…

-Contigo no puedo… no después de haber estado con alguien más… no te lo mereces-dijo el pelirrojo desconcertando al otro chico

-Qué te pasó Gaara?... qué pasó con el chico que conocí hace cuatro años…por qué cambiaste?-cuestionó Sai y el Sabaku sonrió desconcertando al pelinegro

-El chico que conociste en aquél campamento ya no existe… enfréntalo Sai- contestó Gaara comenzando a caminar

-Es una lastima… porque yo… porque yo… estaba convencido que aquél era un gran chico- contestó elaludido viendo alejarse al pelirrojo- Qué pasó contigo Gaara?- murmuró Sai sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en la puerta-Y pensar que tú fuiste la razón por la que pedí mi cambio a esta escuela…que tonto fui

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ninguno de los amigos de Sai ni de Gaara se habían enterado de lo que había pasado, por su parte los amigos del pelirrojo lo habían notado molesto y los amigos del pelinegro lo habían visto con un semblante de tristeza, pero en ningún caso habían querido indagar por el tema por ahora, ambos chicos tenían su carácter. Naruto entró a la cafetería acompañado de Lee y Sai mientras Kiba y Hinata se habían quedado un poco atrás ya que ambos amigos iban jugando

-Y ahora que se supone que bailamos Kiba-kun?- preguntó la chica siendo jalada por el dueño de Aakamaru

-Es un nuevo ritmo… es el ritmo de Kiba- contestó el chico dándole vueltas a su amiga la cuál comenzó a reír

-Nunca oí hablar de ese ritmo… Kiba-kun puedes dejar de darme vueltas me estoy mareando-dijo la chica quién chocó con alguien-Lo siento no era mi intención- se disculpó Hinata alzando la cara y topándose con su primo

-Me di cuenta que no era tu intención- dijo el chico con frialdad- Ya cambiaste a Naruto?- prosiguió su primo observando a Kiba el cuál posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica lo que molestó al Hyuga

-Hinata no tuvo la culpa fui yo quien hizo que chocara contigo, lo siento-dijo Kiba

-Y tú eres?- preguntó Neji con molestia y antes de que el castaño pudiera responder alguien se le adelantó

-Kiba Inuzuka… mi novio- al oír esto el dueño de Akamaru se sonrojó y volteó a ver a la persona que había dicho eso topándose con un chico de gafas obscuras

-Vaya Shino no tenía idea que tuvieras novio- soltó una chica pelirrosa la cuál venía acompañada de una chica castaña

-Nosotros nos retiramos… con su permiso-dijo Kiba quien deseaba salir de ahí y condujo a Hinata para que entraran en la cafetería pero Neji los detuvo

-Necesito hablar contigo Hinata- dijo el chico y la aludida intercambió miradas con su amigo

-Claro Neji-kun… en unos momentos los alcanzo Kiba-kun- dijo la chica pero antes de que ambos Hyuga se retiraran fueron detenidos por la castaña

-Neji acaso no me habías prometido almorzar conmigo?- Tenten miró despectivamente a Hinata pero ésta le sostuvo la mirada

-Lo siento Tenten pero es demasiado importante hablar con Hinata- contestó Neji y apartó a la chica quien pareció sorprenderse mientras Kiba sonreía al haber presenciado la escena

-Saluda a Akamaru de mi parte-susurró Shino pasando junto a Kiba quién taró en procesar la información y observó al Aburame y a sus amigos entrar a la cafetería

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- oyó el castaño que exclamó Tenten para alejarse con su amiga pelirrosa

-Dijo que era su novio- murmuró Kiba al encontrarse solo- Hoy es un gran día!!- soltó el Inuzuka y entró a la cafetería

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata fue conducida por su primo hacia una banca en el jardín y se sentó en ella mientras Neji permaneció parado

-Lamento mi comportamiento Hinata-soltó el ojiblanco lo que sorprendió a la aludida –He sido un patán contigo y en verdad lo lamento

-No tengo nada por lo que deba disculparte Neji-kun-contestó la chica sonriendo

-Deberías… no he hecho más que lastimarte y tú no lo mereces, yo he sido un…

-Neji-kun no importa yo estoy bien- interrumpió Hinata y miró al chico

-Pero no has estado bien… no desde que nos comprometieron- soltó el chico sentándose al lado de la ojiblanca

-Tú tampoco lo has estado… se que hubiera sido mejor que te comprometieran con alguien más… yo no soy la mejor opción- contestó la chica bajando la cabeza

-Yo creo que me comprometieron con la indicada- dijo Neji y el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir más rápido-Creo que debería empezar a ser más tu amigo que tu enemigo Hina-chan- la aludida volteó a ver al Hyuga con asombro, hacía tanto tiempo que su primo no la llamaba de esa manera

-Amigo?- murmuró la chica y Neji asintió

-Si no puedo ser tu amigo como pretendo ser un buen prometido para ti- le dijo el ojiblanco y ella sonrió y estiró la mano

-Entonces… amigos Neji-kun?- preguntó la chica y el aludido estrechó su mano

-Amigos- pronunció el Hyuga teniendo la esperanza de que el y Hinata podrían llegar a ser felices… claro tal vez

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara iba caminando hacia el jardín ya que Konan y Tobi le habían dicho que ahí se veian. El chico iba pensando en lo que había pasado el día de ayer y fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando oyó a que una chica lo llamaba, por lo que se volteó topándose con una chica que usaba lentes a la cuál nunca había visto

-Deidara cierto?- dijo ella y el rubio asintió

-Disculpa pero te conozco?- uestionó el chico y ella negó

-No me conoces… mi nombre es Karin… la una persona a la cuál Itachi ha amado realmente- contestó Karin desconcertando a Deidara

-Que fue lo que…

-Mira niño te lo voy a decir solo una vez… aléjate de Itachi él es solo para mi o si no prepárate para enfrentar las consecuencias- dijo la chica quien comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio y al estar a un lado de él susurró- No te hagas ilusiones… él y tú nunca podrán ser felices ni estar juntos, de eso me encargo yo- terminó Karin siguiendo su camino dejando al rubio desconcertado

-Quien rayos se cree que es… que loca- murmuró para sí el chico

-Te encuentras bien?- oyó que le preguntó una voz conocida y volteó a ver a la persona

-Si solo tuve un encuentro algo desagradable, gracias por tu preocupación Sasori- contestó Deidara

-No es nada… se podrían saber quién fue el culpable de ese encuentro?- cuestionó el pelirrojo

-Fue una chica algo desquiciada pero realmente no tiene importancia- contestó el rubio sonriéndole al mayor

-Si tu lo dices… me tengo que ir, salí a tomar aire y creo que ya me tarde demasiado- dijo Sasori

-Una clase aburrida?- cuestionó el menor y el otro asintió-Te entiendo, te veo después entonces- se despidió el rubio

-Por cierto si oyes que le están gritando a alguien… es a mí-dijo el pelirrojo y el rubio rió

-Bueno… supongo que debo agradecerte por el dato- contestó Deidara y Sasori le sonrió para después comenzar a alejarse hacia su salón

-_Espero no le vaya tan mal_- pensó el Uzumaki y se dirigió al jardín

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba con Gaara en su salón ya que el pelirrojo no había querido ir a la cafetería y el pelinegro había decidido quedarse a hacerle compañía, ambos chicos habían permanecido en silencio hasta que uno de ellos no lo pudo soportar

-Ya, pregunta- dijo el Sabaku y su amigo lo observó

-Que quieresque te pregunte?- contestó Sasuke

-No me vengas con eso Sasuke… te quedaste aquí para que hablemos, te conozco- dijo Gaara y el Uchiha se dirigió a la ventana

-Tuviste un problema con alguien que es importante para ti- dijo Sasuke más como afirmación que como pregunta

-Mi tío lo dijo… yo siempre voy a estar solo- soltó el Sabaku y el pelinegro centró su atención en su amigo

-Sabes bien que eso no es cierto… tienes que dejar de recordar lo que te dijo, tu tío nunca fue una gran persona y lo sabes Gaara- contestó el Uchiha y el pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza

-Es extraño… es como si mi tío me hubiera maldecido por haber sido responsable por su muerte-contestó Gaara levantando la cabeza y mirando a Sasuke

-Tú no fuiste responsable de su muerte, fue un accidente- dijo el pelinegro

-Eso fue lo que lo que oí- contestó Gaara levantándose y saliendo del salón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los cuatro presentes se encontraban sorprendidos de lo que habían oído y observaban a los otros dos presentes en esa sala, uno de ellos tenía una mirada llena de maldad

-Usted quiere que mis nietos se alejen de ellos, eso es lo que me está pidiendo?- dijo una rubia y un hombre sonrió

-Tsunade creo que ya le explique lo que deseo, pero se lo vuelvo a repetir porque al parecer no entendió muy bien, no solo quiero que sus nietos se alejen de Itachi y Sasuke, quiero que sus nietos dejen el país, y que no vuelvan a tener ningún contacto con los Uchiha y le cedan su parte de la empresa a su tío Iruka- dijo el hombre- de lo contrario me veré obligado a contarle a los Uchiha quienes son realmente Naruto y Deidara y creo que usted sabe lo que eso ´provocaría y se que no le gustaría que sus nietos salgan literalmente lastimados- terminó el hombre poniendo una sonrisas siniestra

-No entiendo que es lo que lo motiva a pedirnos esto, Orochimaru- soltó Jiraiya quien lo veía fijamente

-Ni espero que lo entienda- contestó Orochimaru

-Para que desea que mis sobrinos me cedan su parte de la empresa?- preguntó Iruka y el hombre sonrió

-Tengo mis razones… tienen dos meses para cumplir mi petición- sentenció Orochimaru saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Por cierto no crean que pueden esconderse… Kabuto- el aludido extrajo un sobre amarillo de un portafolio y lo dejó en una mesita cercana a la puerta para después salir junto con Orochimaru

-Esto es una pesadilla- se dijo Tsunade mientras Shizune iba por el sobre y lo abría

-Lo peor es que es real- soltó la joven enseñando el contenido del sobre; fotos de Naruto y Deidara en varios lugares, con sus amigos, con los Uchiha, solos. Entrando y saliendo de Konoha, fotos de ambos rubios en casi todo momento desde que habían llegado a Tokio

-A eso se refería con que no nos podremos esconder… es un demente- soltó Iruka

-Y si tratamos de advertir a lo chico pueden… terminar como Fugaku y Mikoto- soltó Tsdunade comenzando a llorar y los demás presentes tomaron un semblante de seriedad

-Jamás imaginé que Orochimaru pudiera volver a lastimar a nuestra familia- dijo Jiraiya recargándose en una pared

-Ese ser no tiene corazón- soltó Shizune

-_Minato, Kushina, es la primera vez que temo por la vida de sus hijos… ahora se lo que ustedes y lo Uchiha sintieron_- pensó Iruka sosteniendo una de las fotos que había en el sobre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A ninguno de sus amigos le sorprendió ver a Sasuke Uchiha en la puerta de su salón a la hora de la salida, Naruto les había contado sobre su reciente relación. El rubio se despidió de sus amigos y antes de irse fue abrazado por Sai a quién se le unió Lee, lo cuál no agradó mucho al pelinegro, pero eran sus amigos, o eso se dijo el Uchiha para tratar de calmarse

-Estoy un poco nervioso por conocer a tu tío dattebayo!!- soltó el rubio quien se encontraba caminando junto al pelinegro

-Yo también me encuentro nervioso de que lo conozcas… mi tío es algo extraño- soltó Sasuke recordando al peliplateado- Es demasiado extraño- corrigió

-Mmm… pero y si no le agrado y si…- Naruto no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke lo volteó a él para besarlo

-Estaría loco si no le agradaras- soltó el pelinegro después de separar sus labios de los del menor el cuál se encontraba sonrojado- Te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas?

-Sasuke teme!!- contestó el rubio comenzando a caminar

-Dobe… el estacionamiento está del otro lado- dijo Sasuke al observar al menor tomar el camino equivocado

-Yalo sabía… solo te estaba probando dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el camino que le había dicho el pelinegro

-Creo que el dobe se va a llevar muy bien con mi tío- murmuró Sasuke llendo a reunirse con el rubio

-_Disfruten de su tiempo juntos porque no va a durar mucho_- pensó una pelirrosa quien había visto la escena desde lejos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sabes se me ocurre una forma de matar el tiempo- le susurró un pelinegro a un rubio

-Realmente no quiero saber tu idea Itachi- contestó el rubio sonriendo

-Vamos Dei se que te va a gustar- volvió a susurrar el Uchiha y el menor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo

-No lo dudo, pero no quiero que mi hermano ni el tuyo nos encuentren en una situación comprometedora- contestó el Uzumaki apartando a Itachi

-Situación comprometedora?!... Dei creo que tú estabas pensando en otra cosa- dijo el Uchiha fingiendo inocencia

-Claro… como soy un reprimido sexual y tú un santo de seguro me imagine otra cosa- dijo el aludido con sarcasmo

-Tu lo dijiste- soltó Itachi y antes de que el menor pudiera protestar comenzó a besarlo primero dulcemente y después imprimiendo la pasión que sentía por el rubio

-Interrumpimos?!- al oír esto ambos chicos se separaron

-Si te digo que si Sasuke- contestó el mayor de los pelinegros y Deidara se sonrojó

-Yo te respondería si ya terminaron para podernos ir- contestó el aludido como si fuera la respuesta más obvia

-Si, si, ya podemos irnos- respondió Itachi restándole importancia al asunto y abriendo la puerta trasera del automóvil por la cuál entraron ambos rubios mientras Sasuke ocupó el asiento del copiloto. El trayecto a la mansión Uchiha fue algo silencioso ya que los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraban nerviosos, al llegar a su destino los cuatro chicos descendieron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la casa en donde los esperaba la servidumbre

-Bienvenidos- saludaron los empleados al unísono espantando a Deidara y a Naruto

-Su tío se encuentra en el estudio jóvenes- dijo una chica y ambos pelinegros se miraron entre sí

-Gracias- dijo Itachi y volteó a ver a los rubios- Vamos- dijo tomando de la mano a Deidara y comenzando a caminar, mientras Sasuke colocó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto

-Listo?- preguntó y el rubio asintió y después negó- Tranquilo todo va a salir bien- lo animó Sasuke recordando como se sintió él cuando visitó por primera ves a Naruto- Vamos- Sasuke tomó a su novio de la mano y lo guió hacia el estudio en donde alcanzó a su hermano quién se encontraba tocando a la puerta

-Adelante- al oir esto Itachi abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Naruto y Deidara primero

Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía, ante él se encontraban dos muchachos rubios los cuales le recordaban tanto a…

-Minato- soltó el peliplateado y observó a los chicos sorprenderse

-Cómo dijo?- preguntó el más pequeño de los rubios y Kakashi se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a ellos

-Disculpa pero me recordaron a personas del pasado- contestó el peliplateado

-Tío ellos son Deidara y Naruto Uzumaki- presentó Sasuke- él es nuestro tío Kakashi Uchiha- el pelinegro se dirigió a los rubios

-Mucho gusto!!- contestaron al unísono los hermanos Uzumaki

-Uzumaki?... podría parecerles raro pero me podrían decir como se llaman sus padres?- Kakashi se sentía extraño

-Umm… se llamaban Minato y Kushina- contestó Deidara tratando de no ser descortés aunque la pregunta lo había extrañado

-Minato y Kushina… se llamaban?- repitió Kakashi al haber pasado se sorpresa y haber analizado la información

-Ellos murieron en un accidente- contestó Naruto con tristeza mientras los pelinegros se encontraban estrezados

-_Ahora que rayos le pasa a nuestro tío_- pensó Itachi

-_Justo hoy tenía que comportarse tan extraño_- pensó Sasuke mirando la mirada de extrañeza que intercambiaron los rubios

-Lo lamento… no era mi intención- se disculpó Kakashi el cuál deseaba ir a aclarar algunas cosas con cierto castaño

-No se preocupe usted no lo sabía aparte nuestro tío y nuestros abuelos se han encargado de que no suframos tanto por su perdida- dijo el menor de los Uzumaki sonriendo y Kakashi supo que al tío que se referían era Iruka

-Saben creo que es mejor que pasemos al comedor- se apresuró a a decir Itachi- Nos acompañas tío- preguntó el chico rogando porque la respuesta fuera un no

-No Ita yo… yo ya comí- contestó Kakashi y sus sobrinos apresuraron a los otros dos chicos a salir, no sin antes despedirse del peliplateado. Una vez que Kakashi se quedó solo fue a sentarse… todo lo que le habían dicho esos chicos era demasiado para él

-Si ellos son hijos de Minato y Kushina entonces… entonces Iruka me estuvo mintiendo por tanto tiempo- sentenció Kakashi el cuál sentía un creciente enojo y alegría al mismo tiempo- Pero… por qué lo hizo?- se preguntó sintiendo una enorme necesidad de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que iban surgiendo en su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N.A: Hola a todos!! primero que nada les pido una mega disculpa por haber tardado tanto en tener la continuación pero estuve algo falta de inspiración y arranque como cinco inicios para el capítulo pero ya por fin la inspiración regresó a mí. Espero les guste el capítulo y trataré de no tardarme tanto con él otro(de hecho ya lo estoy escribiendo pero como contiene algo en lo que no soy muy docta me estoy tardando un poquito en terminarlo). Muchas gracias por leer y porfis dejen sus comentarios!! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!! Bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve: Fábula ancestral, sueño hecho… verdad? (parte uno)**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que los rubios habían ido a la mansión Uchiha. Ese día era sábado y Naruto había ido al colegio solo, ya que su hermano había ido con Itachi a la casa de campo de los Uchiha, el pelinegro había pedido permiso a sus abuelos y estos habían aceptado lo que extrañó al más pequeño ya que sus abuelos estaban siendo muy complacientes con ellos.

-…Naruto-kun- al oír la voz de su amiga el rubio salió de sus pensamientos

-Hina-chan lo siento estaba algo pensativo… me decías algo?- contestó el aludido y su amiga sonrió

-Me parece que el amor te está afectando Naru-chan- intervino Sai y Naruto se sonrojó

-Sai acaso no ves que Naruto es libre de estar así, está explotando su llama de la juventud- dijo Lee y el rubio colocó la palma de su mano en la frente, a veces sus amigos le parecían extraños

-Probablemente tengas razón pero Kiba no está perdido en sus pensamientos y también tiene novio- añadió Sai y el aludido lo volteó a ver

-Digamos que sigo digiriendo la noticia- contestó el Inuzuka y volteó hacia la puerta-_Aunque realmente no hay nada que digerir… que hará Shino aquí?- _pensó el chico abriendo sus ojos y volteando hacia el pizarrón al procesar la última parte de sus pensamientos

-Kiba estás bien?- cuestionó Naruto y e chico asintió levantándose de su asiento

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo el aludido dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Necesito un abrazo- soltó Sai observando a Kiba reunirse con Shino- Naru-chan!!- el pelinegro abrazó al rubio y este comenzó a forcejear para zafarse del agarre

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara observaba con fascinación el paisaje por lo que no sentía que el viaje era un poco largo, mientras Itachi conducía y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al rubio; les había pedido a los empleados se tomaran dos días libres con el fin de que ellos pudieran tener privacidad

-Llegaremos a la casa en media hora- soltó Itachi y Deidara lo volteó a ver

-Vas a menudo a esa casa?- preguntó el rubio

-Cuando Sasuke era pequeño y mis padres vivían íbamos casi todos los fines de semana, pero ahora casi no venimos, no tenemos tiempo- contestó el Uchiha

-No tienen tiempo… tanto así te he privado- soltó Deidara y el pelinegro sonrió

-No te creas- contestó Itachi y su novio le mostró la lengua- En realidad desde que nos encargamos de la empresa no tenemos ya no tenemos tanto tiempo libre- retomó el tema el mayor

-Vaya sueno complicado dirigir una empresa- respondió Deidara

-No debería serlo… si los dueños de Uzino no se estuvieran metiendo en nuestros asuntos no sería tan complicado- respondió el Uchiha y el rubio pudo notar desprecio en su tono de voz

-Tanto así te molesta esa compañía?- preguntó el menor y el pelinegro medio sonrió

-Creeme cuando te digo que sería mejor para ellos que nunca me llegue a enterar de la identidad de sus herederos- contestó Itachi

-Me das miedo- bromeó Deidara y volvió su vista al paisaje

-_Deberían ser los herederos los que sintieran miedo_ – pensó el Uchiha conduciendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No va a funcionar, no va a querer asistir- el pelirrojo volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa

-Va a ir- contestó con seguridad

-Gaara lamento ser quien te recuerde que a Shikamaru no le interesan las exposiciones de arte- dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose en un salón de tercero

-Sasuke tienes que confiar en mí, acaso no siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo el Sabaku entrando en el salón siendo seguido por su amigo

-Recuérdame por qué te ayudo en esto- soltó Sasuke y Gaara solo lo ignoró

-Sasuke, Gaara, que hacen aquí?- preguntó un castaño –Si buscan a Temari salió

-No veníamos a ver a Temari… pero es bueno saber que te importa saber que hace mi hermana- contestó el Sabaku y Shikamaru enarcó una ceja

-_Esto es todo, mas obvio no pudo ser_- pensó Sasuke sintiendo que su plan había fracasado

-Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó el castaño

-En realidad si… quería que me hicieras un favor- dijo el pelinegro

-Un favor?- Shikamaru sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de los labios de Gaara

-Quisiera que acompañes a mi hermana a una exposición de arte…digamos que un asunto me va a mantener ocupado y no voy a poder ir- dijo el Sabaku

-Que problemático eres Gaara…esa exposición es mañana cierto?- cuestionó Shikamaru y el aludido asintió- por qué no va con Sasuke?

-Mañana estoy ocupado- el pelirrojo miró de reojo a su amigo, lo único que debía de decir y o hizo sonar tan forzado

-Shikamaru eres mi única solución- dijo Gaara tragándose su orgullo y el castaño pareció pensarlo-_Si me hace seguir rogándole juro golpearlo… no Gaara cálmate, todo sea porque Temari tenga algo más en que mantenerse ocupada_- pensó el pelirrojo

-Bueno supongo que no podría ser tan malo… iré- dijo el Nara y el Sabaku le extendió un boleto

-La hora y el lugar están ahí- dijo y el mayor tomó el boleto

-Gracias… creo- contestó el castaño

-_Está que se muere de felicidad… este plan es un verdadero éxito_- pensó con sarcasmo Sasuke

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Sasuke y salió del salón siendo seguido por Gaara- Recuerdame que debo decirte no para el próximo plan que tengas en mente- soltó el Uchiha cuando el otro chico lo alcanzó

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba se encontraba caminando por los pasillos junto con Shino mientras las chicas del colegio con las que se topaban comenzaban a murmurar; ninguno de los dos había dicho algo en el camino. El Aburame se detuvo en un pasillo desierto, en el cuál se encontraba una ventana, y el castaño hizo lo mismo observando al mayor

-Aaa… hoy es un gran día no crees?- dijo el Inuzuka iniciando la conversación- _Bien Kiba, acaso es lo único que se te puede ocurrir, el tiene ojos puede ver que es un gran día_- se reprochó mentalmente

-Si supongo- contestó Shino

-Mmm… y cómo te ha ido- preguntó el castaño tratando de seguir la plática- _Si seré… obviamente le ha ido bien es uno de los alumnos más inteligentes… por qué solo me salen preguntas tontas_- pensó Kiba y Shino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver las caras que ponía el menor

-Bien- contestó el mayor y Kiba infló las mejillas para después soltar el aire

-Ah!!... que bueno- dijo el castaño pensando en algo para decir

-Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber dicho que eras mi novio en frente de mis amigos- dijo el Aburame y el Inuzuka sintió que algo dentro de él comenzaba a doler

-Yo… no te preocupes no importa- contestó Kiba bajando la cabeza –De todas formas tu y yo no somos amigos… entonces no creo que debas preocuparte por eso- añadió el chico levantando la cabeza y fingiendo una sonrisa

-Entonces supongo estamos bien?- preguntó Shino sintiéndose mal al ver los ojos del otro chico

-Si igual que como hemos estado- respondió el castaño y se retiró –_Sin ser nada, ni siquiera hablarnos_- pensó el chico

-Oye espera- gritó Shino y el otro chico se detuvo y lo volteó a ver-_Qué rayos me pasa yo nunca he sido impulsivo_- pensó el Aburame acercándose al otro chico

-Acaso hay algo más por lo que quieras disculparte?- preguntó Kiba

-No…sabes yo no creo que tu y yo no seamos amigos, saluda a Akamaru- contestó el mayor y el castaño abrió los ojos por lo dicho

-Aaa… claro yo le digo – contestó el Inuzuka retomando su camino

-Kiba Inuzuka… eres una persona muy especial- pensó el Aburame y sonrió

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konan y Tobi se encontraban platicando en el jardín cuando Pein y Sasori se reunieron con ellos

-Pein!!- gritó Konan y abrazó al aludido

-Hola Konan… Tobi- saludó el pelinaranja

-Hola chicos-saludó Sasori y enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta que no estaba Deidara- En donde está Deidara?

-Dei-chan no vino… nos ha dejado solos y desprotegidos- soltó Konan y su novio sonrió

-A ustedes también les falta alguien no?- puntualizó Tobi ladeando la cabeza

-Itachi tampoco vino al colegio… que raro no?- soltó Pein y el pelirrojo se puso serio

-_Esto está mal… ruego porque sea una extraña coincidencia y que esos dos no se encuentren juntos_- pensó Sasori y volteó a ver a su amigo pelinaranja- _Por qué presiento que Pein sabe más sobre esto_

-Soy yo o me pareció que Sasori se molestó al saber que Deidara había faltado- pensó Pein sintiéndose algo desconcertado

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vaya la vista es genial- dijo Deidara quien se encontraba viendo los alrededores de la casa

-Si… cuando Sasuke y yo veníamos nos gustaba rodar por el pasto- comentó Itachi

-Y ese lugar que es?- preguntó el rubio señalando una construcción de vidrio cerca de la casa principal

-Vamos- dijo el pelinegro guiando al otro chico hacia ella-Este es el invernadero de mi madre- soltó el Uchiha abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el lugar

-Es… es increíble- dijo Deidara entrando y observando el lugar- Vaya es enorme y muy lindo-añadió adentrándose más

-A mi madre le gustaban mucho las plantas y flores… dedicaba mucho tiempo para cuidarlas… mi hermano y yo quisimos conservar lo que a ella tanto le gustaba por eso aunque no vengamos tan seguido contratamos agente para que se haga cargo del invernadero y de la casa- dijo el pelinegro y su novio lo volteó a ver

-Se extrañan demasiado cierto?- soltó el rubio y el mayor asintió-Tu padres debieron ser grandes personas

-Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó Itachi

-Porque tanto tu como Sasuke son muy lindos… aunque algo engreídos-contestó el ojiazul y sonrió

-Te he dicho que eres muy amable- contestó el pelinegro con sarcasmo y su novio rió-Deidara Uzumaki, acaso no te cansas de decir que soy un engreído?

-No realmente…no- contestó el aludido y el Uchiha se acercó a él-Itachi Uchiha acaso piensas comenzar a molestarme?- soltó el chico cuando el mayor lo agarró de la cintura

-De hecho… no- contestó y hechó a Deidara a su hombro

-Que rayos haces Itachi- dijo el rubio

-Voy a llevarte a un lado- contestó el aludidod y comenzó a caminar mientras Deidara se sentía incómodo por la forma en que lo estaba cargando

-Sabes yo puedo caminar no tienes porque cargarme- comentó el Uzumaki y oyó la risa del otro

-Lo sé pero ya te dije que me gusta molestarte- contestó el pelinegro y el menor bufó-Llegamos- Itachi bajó a Deidara y esté lo miro de una forma asesina

-Eres un…- pero el ojiazul no pudo continuar ya que Itachi lo volteó para que viera el lugar, el cuál estaba rodeado por rosas y parecía un claro, en el centro se encontraba una manta y una canasta para picnic

-Decías algo?- comentó el Uchiha caminando hacia la manta seguido por el rubio

-Esto es hermoso Itachi… yo…gracias!!- exclamó Deidara abalanzándose a su novio para abrazarllo pero al tomarlo desprevenido ambos cayeron, Deidara encima de Itachi-Lo siento Itachi no era mi intención

-No importa- contestó el aludido moviendo al ojiazul para quedar encima de él –Te amo Deidara- soltó el pelinegro el cuál comenzó a besar y mordiendo levemente el cuello del rubio

-Itachi… que estás haciendo- se quejó el Uzumaki comenzando a perder los sentidos

-Yo nada- contestó el aludido dirigiéndose al oído del menor y mordiendo su lóbulo

-Basta…Itachi… yo…- el rubio no continuó al sentir a su pareja separarse –Por qué?

-No quiero que dudes, creo que es mejor esperar- soltó Itachi mirando al rubio el cual sonrió

-Creéme cuando te digo que eres la persona con la que quiero estar, no tengo duda de eso… te amo Itachi- dijo Deidara y atrajó los atrapó los labios del pelinegro en un beso apasionado, explorando cada rincón. Itachi desabrochó la camisa del menor y se quitó la suya, ambos chicos contemplaron el cuerpo del otro

-Eres hermoso- dijo el pelinegro y el rubio se sonrojó

-Tu no estás tan mal- dijo Deidara sonriendo y el pelinegro enarcó una ceja

-No estoy tan mal eh?, eso piensas- soltó y su novio negó

-Pero no te pienso decir lo que en verdad pienso… puede que seas aún más engreído- Itachi sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a acariciar la piel del rubio, con dulzura, llegando al pantalón el cuál desabrochó mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo con el de él, una vez que ambos chicos se habían desecho de esa prenda, el pelinegro empezó a lamer los pezones del menor lo cuales comenzaron a tener más volumen, mientras Deidara se perdía en sus emociones gracias a las caricias de su pareja. El Uchiha pasó a repartir besos en su abdomen y retiró la última prenda que poseía el ojiazul para después comenzar a acariciar el miembro del chico

-Aaa… Itachi… mmm…- el Uzumaki colocó su mano en su frente y con la otra trató de quitar la única prenda que le quedaba al mayor mientras el otro chico seguía acariciando su miembro, al retirar la prenda el rubio imitó la acción de su novio sintiendo una mayor excitación al oír su nombre salir de la boca de Itachi

-Dei…ahhhh….- Itachi jamás pensó sentirse de esa manera, lo que Deidara le hacía sentir era algo que nunca había experimentado. El rubio abandonó su labor cuando su novio agarró sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él para subirlas a la altura de su cabeza ya que Itachi comenzó a succionar el miembro erecto del menor, el cuál alcanzó en pocos minutos su clímax y arqueó su cuerpo, mientras Itachi bebió su escencia

-Ahhhh… Itachi…. Te amo…-gimió el rubio tratando de normalizar su respiración e Itachi volvió a morder su cuello y se detuvo para ver a su novio el cuál sabía lo que pasaría a continuación por lo que tomó los dedos de el pelinegro y los comenzó a lamer

-Deidara estás…- dijo Itachi algo inseguro pero al dedicarle una sonrisa su novio no tuvo más dudas y separó sus manos lo que aprovechó Deidara para comenzar a masajear el miembro del pelinegro, el cuál introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio el cuál sintió una molestia pero no se comparó a cuando el mayor introdujo un segundo dedo

-Te prometo que el dolor no durará mucho- dijo Itachi besando al rubio y después introdujo un tercer dedo y al sentir dilatarse la entrada del rubio retiró sus dedos-Estás listo- preguntó el Uchiha y cuando el menor asintió introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Deidara el cual derramó unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales Itachi se encargó de limpiarlas. El Uzumaki sentía que el dolor era más de lo que podía soportar pero al comenzar a sentir las embestidas profundas y deliciosas de su pareja, sintió tal placer que le hizo olvidarse del dolor inicial

-Itachi…ahhh... más rápido- pidió el rubio

-Deidara… ahhh… te amo- soltó el Uchiha al cuál lo volvía loco escuchar a su novio pronunciar su nombre de una forma tan erótica y sensual, y lo complació aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras con sus manos masajeaba el miembro del rubio. Deidara ya no se podía controlar por lo que mordió su dedo siendo la visión más erótica para Itachi, quien comenzó a masajear el miembro del rubio con mayor rapidez. Ambos chicos llegaron a su clímax gritando el nombre del otro; Itachi se vino dentro de Deidara y Deidara se vino en la mano de Itachi el cual volvió a tomar la esencia del rubio, esencia de la que estaba seguro nunca se cansaría. El pelinegro salió del menor y se acostó junto a él y jaló la manta que estaba cerca de ellos para taparse con ella

-Te amo- dijo Deidara mirando al pelinegro el cuál lo abrazó de la cintura

-Yo también… te amo- sentenció Itachi y besó al rubio el cuál, al estar abrazado por el Uchiha, sintió paz y seguridad por lo que se quedó dormido siendo acompañado por su pareja minutos después, teniendo en la mente que ese invernadero se acababa de convertir en su lugar más preciado

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai se dirigía a su casa pero decidió que antes de llegar quería pasar al parque a ver las pinturas y artesanías que exponían en él.

-Otra vez por aquí muchacho?- cuestionó un vendedor y el pelinegro sonrió

-Bueno ya le he dicho que me tranquiliza mucho venir aquí… aparte me gusta apreciar el arte- contestó Sai

-Y ya has pensado en alguna de las propuestas que me dijiste te han hecho?- cuestionó el hombre

-No pienso aceptar alguna… cuando mis pinturas se expongan quiero que sea porque estoy seguro y no por cuanto pueda ganar- contestó el pelinegro y el vendedor sonrió

-Te lo he dicho muchacho… eres muy inusual… por cierto tengo algo para ti- el hombre le extendió una rosa la cuál estaba deshidratada y dentro de un cristal

-Es muy tierno de su parte… pero no me dejan salir con gente mayor- soltó Sai y el vendedor rió

-No es de mi parte muchacho me pidieron que te la diera- dijo el hombre y el pelinegro tomó la rosa

-Quién se lo pidió?- custionó el chico

-Un muchacho pelirrojo, también me pidió que te diera esta carta- dijo el vendedor y Sai suspiró, al parecer Gaara volvía a molestar

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro tomando la carta

-Sabes ese chico lucía bastante mal cuando vino a pedirme ese favor, creo que lo describiría como triste y culpable- soltó el hombre

-Ah!... bueno lo dejo- se despidió Sai y fue a sentarse en una banca- Veamos con que me sales ahora Gaara- murmuró el chico abriendo la carta

_Sai:_

_Me parece que siempre sabes que decir pero las palabras son palabra, me podrías mostrar algo más?. Me jurarías que siempre vas a ser frío conmigo; muéstrame lo que en verdad sientes._

_Es difícil para mí cuando mi corazón sigue arreglándose, pero por favor abre tu corazón a mí como lo haces con tus amigos. Dibujas y eres mi armonía; Sai lo que haces significa todo para mi, hazme decir lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado; por qué no lo intentamos?_

_Qué tal si yo fuera lo que necesitas, tu lo eres para mí. Que tal si te abrazo hasta sentirte dentro de mí y que tal si fuera el paraíso y que tal si somos el uno para el otro, daría toda mi vida para encontrar una forma de permanecer a tu lado._

_No quiero seguir estando solo, no quiero seguir sabiendo que otro amante a mi puerta va a ser solo una decepción en la lista; no quiero seguir estando enojado tú sabes que no lo podré seguir soportando; si me dices que me amas ten por seguro que no querré seguir estando solo_

_Gaara_

El pelinegro leyó una y otra vez la carta sintiéndose confundido, si esa era una treta para hacerlo caer era demasiado cruel, pero si en verdad esas palabras eran sinceras necesitaba algo más para decidirse, suspiró, tenía que encontrar a Gaara y poner las cosas en claro… no deseaba volver a decepcionarse

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara se encontraba sentado en una mesa del café que se encontraba enfrente del parque, había visto a Sai entrar y sabía que su encargo iba a ser entregado, por lo que estaba nervioso algo que nunca había experimentado

-Solo espero no rompa la carta antes de leerla- murmuró el chico moviendo el envase de su café

-Gaara?- al oir esto el chico levantó la vista encontrándose con una pelirroja- Sabía que eras tú… cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Si en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo Kara… desde que íbamos en segundo año de primaria- contestó el Sabaku levantándose y abrazando a su amiga, para después jalar un asiento para que la chica pudiera sentarse

-Me da tanto gusto verte- dijo la pelirroja sentándose siendo seguida por el chico-Cuéntame que ha pasado en tu vida en todos estos años… cómo están Temari y Kankuro?

-Bueno… de cuanto tiempo dispones porque es un poco largo lo que debo contarate- contestó Gaara sonriendo y la chica también sonrió

-Para mi mejor amigo de la infancia… dispongo de todo el tiempo necesario- dijo Kara poniendo su mano encima de la del chico

-Que conste que tu aceptaste- soltó el pelirrojo- Pero primero hay que ordenar otro caf+é- dijo y después de ordenar comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Kara se había marchado a Italia

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba en dentro del auto ya que no había tenido el valor de bajar de él e ir a tocar a la puerta. Había dado con su casa al recordar que su sobrino le había pedido indicaciones para llegar a esa misma dirección hacía casi dos semanas

-Vamos Kakashi, no es muy difícil ir y pedir una explicación- se dijo a sí mismo mirándose en el espejo-A quién engaño, tantos años que traté de odiarlo y despreciarlo y aún así me sigue traicionando mi corazón cada que estoy frente a él- soltó el peliplateado y bajo la ventana del auto subiéndola un poco al ver al menor de sus sobrinos llegar a esa casa acompañado de un rubio- Irá a abrir Naruto o…- pero no continuó con su monólogo ya que vio a un castaño abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar mientras él mayor salía de la casa-Esta es mi oportunidad es más fácil hablar solo con él que acompañado de Tsunade y Jiraiya- Kakashi encendió el motor del carro y lo echó a andar siguiendo a Iruka

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka se encontraba un poco nervioso, desde que había salido de casa se había percatado que un carro negro lo venía siguiendo, sintiéndose algo desesperado decidió doblar hacia la derecha para entrar a la compañía, aunque no le gustara ir en ese momento era su única alternativa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se extrañó al ver entrar a Iruka a esa compañía más aún porque toda la gente con la que se había topado antes de entrar se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-Que tendrá que ver Iruka con Uzino Corp- se preguntó Kakashi –Será mejor obtener todas las respuestas mañana, creo que también tengo que hablar con Tsunade y Jiraiya- soltó el peliplateado dirigiéndose hacia su casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N.A: Hola a todos!! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado!! Pues creo que la parte del lemon no me quedó muy bien porque soy primeriza en esto de los fics pero les prometo mejorar!! Quiero aclarar que la carta de Gaara la saqué de una canción de Rob Thomas llamada Lonely no more aunque le cambié unas pequeñas cosas jeje!! Y el título lo tome de una parte de la canción de la bella y la bestia porque sentí que iba de acuerdo con la idea de los capitulos. Bueno nos estamos leyendo!! Dejen sus comentarios!! Bye!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo nueve: Fábula ancestral, sueño hecho… verdad? (parte dos)**

Naruto se encontraba en la cama, aunque ya estaba despierto no había querido levantarse, se sentía algo agotado y sin negarlo, deprimido, no tenía deseos de hacer algo ese día

-Sabes, ya pasan de las diez- dijo su tío entrando a la habitación

-Lo se, pero no me quiero levantar, quiero permanecer en cama todo el día dattebayo!!- contestó el chico y su tío sonrió

-Desde que llegamos a Tokio no habías sido perezoso…ocurre algo?- cuestionó el castaño y el ojiazul negó para luego asentir

-El teme recibió ayer una llamada de su amiga pelirrosa y hoy va a ir a comer con ella… hoy justamente… hoy!!-soltó el rubio y su tío ladeo la cabeza

-Y hoy es importante por qué…?- cuestionó Iruka y Naruto suspiró

-Hoy hace una semana que… bueno que él y yo…- comentó el rubio sonrojándose y el mayor sonrió, su sobrino era demasiado inocente y tierno

-Bueno a lo mejor planea hacer algo contigo después de ir con su amiga- Iruka trató de animar a su sobrino

-Tal vez… pero de todas formas el teme no debería hacer algo con ella dattebayo!!- soltó Naruto cruzándose de brazos lo que provocó la risa del castaño

-Naru no es saludable ser celoso- soltó su tío y acarició la cabeza del menor- Venga vamos a desayunar algo

-Bueno… pero solo porque me muero de hambre dattebayo!!- exclamó Naruto saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose junto a su tío a la cocina

-Mmm… de seguro Deidara se terminó el cereal- murmuró el rubio al estar en la cocina, sintiendo la caja vacía- Por cierto, acaso mi hermano no iba a venir a dormir?, porque cuando yo me fui ala cama el no había llegado

-Deidara iba a pasar dos días con Itachi Naruto … te lo dijimos ayer- contestó el castaño

-Ah!!... claro ya me acorde dattebayo!!- soltó el aludido e Iruka suspiró, su sobrino también era muy despistado

-Naruto deberías prestar más atención a las cosas- soltó el mayor y se extrañó al oír que alguien tocaba a la puerta- _Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya no regresan hasta pasado medio día, quién podrá ser?-_ pensó el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola

-El señor Umino Iruka?- preguntó un chico y el aludido asintió- Podría firmar?, traigo una entrega para usted

-Una entrega… de parte de quién?- cuestionó Iruka y el chico lo miró fijamente

-Lo siento pero no le puedo decir- contestó el muchacho y el mayor se sintió un tonto por haber firmado sin haber esperado la respuesta- Con permiso- dijo otro chico y el castaño observó como un grupo de gente comenzaba a descargar varios arreglos de rosas e introducirlos en la casa

-Cuántos son exactamente?- cuestionó el moreno al muchacho

-Son 219 arreglos- contestó el chico como si nada y le entregó una tarjeta

-Aaaa… gracias- respondió Iruka tomando la tarjeta y desdoblándola- Espere… donde va a colocar tantos arreglos, no creo que haya el espacio suficiente

-Hemos acomodado mayor cantidad de arreglos en espacios más reducidos- fue la contestación del muchacho entrando en la casa

Iruka suspiró y posó su vista en la tarjeta, en la cuál solo había un pequeño mensaje pero ningún remitente-"6570 rosas que representan todos los días que estuviste lejos de mí"- leyó el castaño sintiéndose aún más desconcertado

-Eee… tío… no se si te has dado cuenta… pero nos están llenando de rosas dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto saliendo hacia donde estaba su tío- Quién te las envía?- preguntó al ver la tarjeta que sostenía el mayor

-No tengo idea- fue la contestación de Iruka observando los arreglos que iban descargando

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba con su tío en el despacho firmando unos papeles, al terminar tenía pensado ir por Naruto, quién seguro se sorprendería de verlo ya que el día anterior le había mentido al decirle que iba a salir con Sakura pero lo había hecho para que el rubio creyera que había olvidado que cumplían una semana de ser novios

-Sasuke estás bien?... te noto algo distraído- soltó el peliplateado y el chico lo miró

-Estoy bien tío… por cierto crees que nos tardemos mucho?- preguntó el pelinegro y el mayor pareció divertirse con lo que había dicho

-Acaso tienes prisa querido sobrino mío?... quisieras ir a ver a una persona en especial?- dijo Kakashi y el aludido bufó

-No es eso, sólo preguntaba- respondió Sasuke concentrándose en los papeles que había en el escritorio

-Sasuke,Sasuke… si quieres ir a ver a Naruto sólo debes decirlo… por mí puedes retirarte- contestó Kakashi y el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho provocando que Kakashi sonriera-Que sobrinos tan complicados tengo- murmuró al encontrarse solo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba atando la agujeta de su tenis, después de haber visto la entrega había decidido darse un baño y cambiarse, quería salir y distraerse no debía quedarse a pensar en el pelinegro y en su pelirrosa amiga, de tan solo imaginárselos juntos se le revolvía el estómago. Una vez que terminó su labor bajó a despedirse de su tío y salió de la casa dirigiéndose hacia el parque

-Naruto!!- al oír su nombre volteó topándose con un pelinegro

-Sora!!, que sorpresa verte por aquí dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-De hecho iba hacia tu casa cuando te vi… pero creo que estabas algo distraído porque ni notaste que nos cruzamos- dijo Sora y Naruto ladeó la cabeza

-Gomenasai Sora pero es verdad… estaba algo distraído- respondió el ojiazul y el aludido sonrió-Eee… y puedo saber a que ibas a mi casa?

-Iba a invitarte a tomar un café, pero creo que ya tienes planes… seguramente con Sasuke- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose serio

-Te equivocas… no tengo planes con el teme- contestó Naruto y Sora sonrió

-Bueno… entonces te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?- preguntó el mayor y el rubio sonrió

-Me encantaría dattebayo!!- contestó Naruto y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería

OoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi despertó al sentir la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y bajó la mirada observando a Deidara dormir con la cabeza recargada sobre su abdomen, sonrió y acarició el cabello del menor, el rubio se veía hermoso. Deidara abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que acariciaban su cabello y se sintió un poco desorientado

-Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y siendo correspondido por Deidara- Sabes no tengo ningún problema con despertar así todos los días

-Ya lo creo… aunque tampoco me molestaría que comiéramos algo, ayer no cenamos nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo el Uzumaki incorporándose y sentándose en la cama

-Que yo recuerde no cenamos porque "alguien" decidió que debíamos iniciar otra cosa- contestó Itachi y su novio se sonrojó

-Si pero… pero pudiste parar o negarte- respondió el rubio

-Cenar o hacer el amor contigo… creo que debimos cenar- respondió sarcásticamente el Uchiha y Deidara ladeó la cabeza

-Que gracioso Itachi- respondió el ojiazul

-Mmm… desayunar o…- pero no pudo continuar ya que el ojiazul tapó la boca del pelinegro con su mano

-Ni se te ocurra porque en verdad tengo hambre-contestó el rubio e Itachi retiró la mano de su boca

-Está bien, solo porque yo también tengo un poco de hambre- contestó el pelinegro y ambos chicos se vistieron para ir a desayunar

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sai se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque dibujando por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguiense acercaba a él por atrás hasta que sintió que era abrazado

-QUE RAYOS…

-Vamos Sai, no te asustes soy yo- el aludido reconoció esa voz y se levantó lo más rápido que pudovolteandopara quedar frente a un pelirrojo

-Gaara que es lo que quieres- soltó el chico y el Sabaku enarcó una ceja

-Creo que es obvio que quiero hablar contigo- contestó Gaara y el pelinegro suspiró

-Y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Sai fingiendo no tener idea

-Sai no finjas, se que te dieron mi carta y la rosa… y también se que leíste esa carta- añadió el pelirrojo estando inseguro de lo último que había dicho pero suprimiéndolo de su tono de voz

-Que esperas que te diga… hace falta más que una carta para que pueda confíar en ti- contestó el aludido

-Y si te cuento que em llevó a cambiar, considerarías comenzar a creerme- soltó Gaara quién se sentía vulnerable al tener al otro chico cerca

-Bueno yo…

-GAARA!!- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que había llamado al pelirrojo

-Kara- murmuró el Sabaku y Sai bufó

-_La chica con quién lo vi ayer_- pensó el pelinegro tomando sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse pero fue detenido ´por el mayor quién tomó su muñeca- Gaara suéltame- ordenó y el aludido negó con la cabeza

-Sai no se trata de lo que tú piensas… dame una oportunidad, cree en mí- soltó el Sabaku mientras veía a su amiga acercarse la cuál no tardó en reunirse con ellos

-Buenos día Gaara- saludó Kara y el chico sonrió

-Hola Kara… hay alguien a quién quiero presentarte…Sai ella es Kara mimejor amiga de la infancia- dijo el pelirrojo y Sai miró fijamente a la chica la cuál sonreía

-_Su amiga… ya lo creo ayer se encontraban muy amigables_- pensó el pelinegro con molestia

-Vaya no sabes cuanto deseaba conocerte Sai… Gaara se la pasó hablando maravillas de ti ayer… aunque nunca mencionó o bien parecido que eres- comentó la chia desconcertando al pelinegro

-Aaa.. mucho gusto supongo- dijo alg inseguro Sai y la chica lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo aún más

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacer eso… bueno yo me voy porque a parecer interrumpí, espero verlos juntos muy pronto- dijo la pelirroja y se marchó dejando a los chicos solos

-Listo para escucharme- preguntó Gaara sentándose en la banca y el pelinegro asintió sentándose también, que podría perder al escuchar al pelirrojo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba caminando en dirección al parque, ahora se reprochaba por haberle mentido al rubio, si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría que ir a buscar a Naruto

_° FLASH BACK °_

_Sasuke llegó a la casa de Naruto y esperó a que abrieran la puerta, la cuál fue abierta por el tío de su novio_

_-Sasuke-kun buenos días- dijo el castaño_

_-Buenos días…estará Naruto?- preguntó el pelinegro extrañándose al ver al mayor negar con la cabeza_

_-Naruto salió- respondió el moreno_

_-De casualidad no le dijo a donde iba?- cuestionó el Uchiha_

_-Dijo que iba al parque, supongo que ahí debe de seguir- dijo Iruka y el pelinegro sonrió_

_-Gracias… con permiso- se despidió el chico dirigiéndose hacia donde el mayor le había dicho_

_° FIN FLASH BACK °_

-Espero que el dobe no haya decidido ir a otra parte- murmuró Sasuke deteniéndose en un cruce y abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa al reconocer a un rubio y un pelinegro sentados en una mesa en el café de enfrente

OoOoOoOoOoO

-… Realmente creo que en uno de sus ataques artísticos hizo de su apartamento una zona de desastre y por eso es que lo está remodelando- concluyó Sora y el rubio rió

-Creo que te entiendo… mi hermano tiende a tener ese tipo de ataques… no sé por qué esta estudiando economía dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio y el pelinegro encogió los hombros

-Parece que hay preguntas que nunca van a tener respuesta- soltó Sora y Naruto asintió

-Como por ejemplo…

-… que hacen ustedes dos aquí, juntos?- terminó una voz detrás del rubio la cuál reconoció inmediatamente

-Creo que es obvio… invité a Naruto por un café- contestó Sora mirando fijamente al recién llegado

-Sasuke… acaso no ibas a estar con Sakura?- preguntó el rubio volteándolo a ver y el aludido notó molestia en su tono de voz

-Dobe… en verdad creías que iba a estar con ella justamente hoy- soltó el Uchiha y el ojiazul se sorprendió

-Yo me retiro… cuidate Naruto, Ssuke- dijo el otro pelinegro levantándose de su asiento

-Muchas gracias por todo Sora, eres un gran amigo dattebayo!!- contestó Naruto y el aludido sonrió para después retirarse

-No puedo creer que hayas creido que iba a salir con Sakura- soltó Ssuke sentándose una vez que Sora se había retirado

-Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas mentido… eso no se hace dattebayo!!- contestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-Estabas celoso dobe?- preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo

-Claro que no teme- mintió el rubio volteando su cara al lado contrario

-También creíste que había olvidado que significa el día de hoy- dijo Sasuke más como afirmació que como pregunta

-Sasuke teme… claro que no creí eso- volvió a mentir Naruto volteando a ver al pelinegro

-Gracias por brindarme la mejor semana que no había tenido en mucho desde hace tanto tiempo- dijo Sasuke sacando de su chamarra una caja y dándosela al rubio el cuál la abrió encontrando una cadena de oro la cuál traía como dije un anillo

-Sasuke gracias… esta muy linda- dijo Naruto y se percató que el anillo tenía grabado algo –"Prometo nunca lastimarte ni apartarme de tú lado"- murmuró el chico sonriendo

-Y nunca he roto mis promesas- dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de su novio

-Sasuke yo dejé tu regalo en casa… puedo ir por él y …- el Uzumaki no terminó ya que fue besado por el pelinegro

-Sabesya me has dado el mejor regalo- dijo Sasuke una vez que separó sus labios de los otros y colocó su frente en la de Naruto

-Te amo Sasuke… te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien dattebayo!!- soltó el ojiazul y Sasuke sonrió

-Me equivoqué… ahora si me has dado el mejor regalo… te amo Naruto- dijo el Uchiha y ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor

OoOoOoOoOoO

Miró su reloj y suspiró, la hermana de su amigo ya debería estar ahí

-Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas- soltó el castaño

-Qué alegría que pienses así de nosotros- dijo con sarcasmo una rubia y Shikamaru se quedó anonadado; Temari traía puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes el cuál tenía un listón blanco que terminaba en un moño en la parte de atrás y unas zapatillas negras

-Temari luces bien- soltó el Nara y la chica medio sonrió

-Gracias- respondió la chica y miró a su acompañante e cuál llevaba un traje negro con una camisa gris y una corbata negra- Pensé que nunca te vería usando un traje

-Y nunca me ibas a ver usando uno pero lo situación lo requiere- contestó Shikamaru y Temari sonrió- Entramos?- cuestionó el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a la rubia y ella asintió

-_Supongo que Gaara tiene razón… no creo que sea tan malo estar acompañada de Shikamaru_- pensó Temari entregando su boleto y entrando a la galería

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se encontraba frente a un castaño, quién al abrir la puerta pareció sorprenderse mientras que el peliplateado había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer calmado

-Kakashi que haces aquí?- preguntó Iruka saliendo de su sorpresa

-Vine a hablar contigo… y con Tsunade y Jiraiya- respondió el aludido entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose a la sala

-Nadie dijo que podías pasar- soltó el moreno cerrando la puerta y llendo hacia donde se encontraba el otro

-Vaya… alguien debió gastar mecho en todas estas rosas- dijo Kakashi observando la sala-Nueva conquista?

-No te importa- contestó Iruka con molestia-Serías tan amable de irte

-No ya te dije que tengo que hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas- dijo el Uchiha y el moreno suspiró

-Tsunade y Jiraiya no se encuentran… así que puedes irte y regresar mucho después- dijo el Umino señalando el camino hacia la puerta

-Entonces me gustaría que tú me aclares algo antes de irme- soltó Kakashi y el moreno enarcó una ceja –Verás mis sobrinos llevaron a dos chicos a la casa los cuales se parecían demasiado a Minato y resultó que cuando pregunté el nombre de sus padres mencionaron a dos personas que yo suponía no deberían estar juntas, supongo que ya te imaginas a quienes mencionaron cierto?- dijo el peliplateado e Iruka lo miró sorprendido

-Cómo…

-Parece que olvidaste que soy un Uchiha… dime Iruka cuál fue la finalidad de mentirme hace tantos años?- preguntó Kakashi y el aludido volteó a ver a otro lado

-Hace mucho tú dijiste que había un rumor acerca de una empresa de la cuál Minato y yo éramos dueños… ese rumor era cierto, nosotros creamos la compañía Uzino- soltó el castaño y volteó a ver al otro

-Así que esa es tu relación con esa empresa… respóndeme algo ustedes tuvieron que ver con la muerte de Fugake y Mikoto?- preguntó el más alto quién en realidad no deseaba saber la respuesta

-Si- al oír esto Kakashi miró con sorpresa a Iruka y sintió un creciente enojo

-Cómo te atreves a estar tan calmado cuando…

-Nosotros les advertimos que tuvieran cuidado con Orochimaru y cuando este lo supo y a demás averiguó que planeábamos fusionar las empresas se deshizo de Minato y Kushina y después de unos meses también de Mikoto y Fugaku- soltó el castaño tratando de no quebrarse mientras el peliplateado no podía creer lo queestaba escuchando- No se pudo deshacer de mí porque no conocía mi paradero ni el de mis sobrinos… Tsunade y Jiraiya se encargaron de eso a la murte de mi hermano… pero ahora…- Iruka no continuó al darse cuenta que podría involucrar a la persona que amaba

-Pero ahora qué Iruka?- preguntó Kakashi preocupándose al ver el semblante del otro

-Nada… Kakashi por favor no vuelvas aquí y sigue cuidando de Sasuke e Itachi- contestó el aludido mirando hacia otro lado

-Quién es verdaderamente Orochimaru y por que dijo que Fugaku y Mikoto dejaron una carta en la cuál hacía responsables a ustedes si les ocurría algo ¿- al oír esto el moreno volteó a ver al Uchiha con sorpresa

-Fugaku y Mikoto dejaron una carta pero donde advertían a sus hijos que tuvieran cuidado con Orochimaru y donde te pedían que los protegieras, ya vi esa carta, ellos me la entregaron en el funeral de mi hermano, dijeron que presentían que algo malo les iba a ocurrir pero… la robaron de mi oficina- soltó Iruka

-Por qué haría eso… y por qué Fugaku lo dejó como tutor de los chicos entonces- dijo Kakashi

-Cómo?... acaso no cambió su testamento dejándote a ti como su tutor?- preguntó el castaño sorprendido

-No… cuando estaba en América me llamó para decirme que lo iba a cambiar y yo pensé que lo había hecho- contestó el peliplateado

-Estoy casi seguro que murió antes de cambiarlo… maldito Orochimaru- dijo Iruka sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de él

-Espera… por qué debo creer lo que me dices… como se que no me engañas?- soltó el Uchiha y el castaño lo volteó a ver

-No me creas si no quieres- contestó secamente el Umino y Kakashi pudo ver en sus ojos sinceridad

-Dijiste que querían fusionar las empresas, eso quedó en palabras o existió un documento- retomó el tema el peliplateado y el castaño supo que el otro creía en él

-Existe, nunca se llegó a firmar y creo que se quedó en Londres- respondió Iruka

-Así que todavía se puede hacer algo… tienes que decirle a tus sobrinos que firmen y yo convenceré a Sasuke e Itachi para que lo firmen… si les decimos la verdad no creo que sigan sintiendo ese odio hacia todos los que tengan que ver con uzino- soltó Kakashi e Iruka negó

-No puedes hacer eso Kakashi… Naruto y Deidara no saben que son dueños de la empresa y menos que yo soy su socio… aparte no creo que tus sobrinos lo acepten como si nada, han expresado su odio hacia nosotros desde hace tanto que no creo lo puedan desaparecer así como así- contestó el Umino- y fue el deseo de Minato que su hijos no lo supieran

-Pero aunque tú o yo seamos socios de nuestra respectiva compañía no podemos hacer valido el documento sin la firma de ellos… tenemos que decirles así Orochimaru no podrá tener el control sobre nosotros- repondió el Uchiha

-Yo no…

-Hazlo Iruka, es lo mejor para los chicos- dijo una mujer y ambos hombres voltearon a ver a los recién llegados

-Pero si Orochimaru los sigue vigilando va a saber lo que planeamos y yo… no quiero perder también a Naruto y Deidara- respondió el aludido

-Orochimaru salió con Kabuto por un viaje de negocios- respondió Kakashi

-Aparte hemos investigado y ya no han seguido vigilando a los chicos… no desde su visita- dijo Shizune

-Está bien… hagámoslo- dijo el castaño y suspiró

-Le llamaré a Sasuke para que nos veamos en algún lado y vayamos a la casa de campo… supongo Naruto está con el no?- preguntó el peliplateado e Iruka asintió

-Todo saldrá bien Iruka- le animó Tsunade y Jiraiya colocó una mano en el hombro del aludido

-Se que haces lo correcto hijo- le dijo el de cabello blanco y el moreno asintió

-Gracias- respondió el Umino y miró a Kakashi quién acababa de colgar

-Vamos- dijo el Uchiha y salió junto al castaño- Por cierto, cuando te marchaste tu…

-… Quería proteger a Minato, Kushina y el hijo que venía en camino- respondió Iruka

-Crees quer Minato hubiera hecho lo mismo?- preguntó Tsunade a su esposo una vez se quedaron solos y éste asintió

-Estoy seguro de ello- respondió Jiraiya

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la cafetería esperando al tío del pelinegro, desde que su novio había recibido la llamada el rubio se sentía bastante intranquilo tenía un mal presentimiento pero no le quería decir a Sasuke

-_Vamos Naruto es solo tu imaginación nada malo va a suceder- _pensó el chico y le sonrió al pelinegro

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Entiendo… si claro… entonces aquí los vemos- dijo Itachi y colgó mientras Deidara terminaba de arreglarse

-Pasó algo malo?- preguntó el rubio volteando a ver al Uchiha

-Aparte de que quisieras que nos ducháramos por separado?- contestó el pelinegro y el ojiazul sonrió- No, solo era mi tío va a venir con Sasuke tú hermano y tú tío pero no se a qué… supongo que quiere una comida familiar o algo por el estilo

-Pero es un poco extraño no crees?... a qué tendría que venir mi tío si ellos no se conocen- contestó Deidara e Itachi pareció considerarlo

-Ahora que lo mencionas si es un poco extraño pero conociendo a mi tío no me sorprende que haya ido a conocer a tú tío- dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto

-Mejor voy por mi maleta supongo que después de su visita tendremos que regresar- comentó el rubio y su novio asintió por lo que salió de la habitación

_-No le quise decir a Deidara pero mi tío sonaba bastante serio y el nunca es así… creo que algo esta a punto de ocurrir solo espero que ese algo no sea nada malo_- pensó Itachi mirándola puerta por la que había desaparecido su novio.

OoOoOoOoOoO

N.A: Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a toda la genmte linda que me ha dejado comentarios en verdad que me han motivado un montón!! Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y porfavor no me linchen pero tengo que hacer sufrir un poco a los chicos, lo siento!! Bueno nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo y dejen sus comentariso, bye!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo diez: Cuando el reloj marque la media noche... sean bienvenidos a algo que llamamos LA REALIDAD!!**

_-Espera… no… yo no…_

_-No es lo que quieres?- pudo notar ironía en la voz del otro y comenzó a sentir miedo mientras luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos_

_-Sasuke por qué…_

_-Puede que tu no lo desees pero yo sí- sintió su corazón detenerse y ya no lucho por contener su llanto_

_-No está pasando… esto sencillamente no puede estar pasando- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez_

Un Rubio despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de al lado de su cama y suspiró; ya había pasado casi un año desde que había adquirido esos horribles recuerdos y aún no dejaban de sentirse como si fueran de minutos anteriores. Se llevó las manos a la cara y con el dorso se secó el sudor de la frente, decidió que era mejor levantarse e ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio, de nada servía quedarse a revivir los malos momentos, ya había llorado demasiado por ellos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nuestro Tío nos quiere ver, ve al estudio- la voz de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad y suspiró

-Iré en un segundo Itachi- respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna en su tono de voz

-Estás bien?- cuestionó el mayor y el otro asintió

-Sabes… siempre me he preguntado que fue lo que hizo a mi tío entrar en razón… nunca nos lo ha explicado- soltó Sasuke y su hermano lo observó unos momentos para después darle la espalda

-Lo único que debe importarte es que volvemos a estar juntos… y juntos cumpliremos nuestra venganza- dicho esto Itachi se marchó

-Es cierto… prometí no detenerme hasta verlos totalmente destruidos… merecen sufrir tanto o más de lo que nosotros hemos sufrido- Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano le había indicado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Tengo que ireme… lo siento por ahora no les puedo decir nada… estaremos en contacto… no se preocupen… dattebayo!!_

-Hina-chan despierta- la aludida salió de sus pensamiento al sentir el codazo que le propiciaba su hermana, a la cuál volteó a ver para después sonreirle

-Lo siento Hanabi- su hermana suspiró, sabia que Hinata se encontraba pensando en el chico rubio que se había marchado, siempre lo hacía

-Sabes Hina, tú y tus amigos deberían dejar de preocuparse tanto por… como se llama… ah si!! Naruto, siempre que los veo están con cara de perdidos… que no se aburren?!

-Hanabi, Naruto-kun es nuestro amigo y si estamos preocupados es porque tenemos motivos

-Te refieres al odio que pasó a profesarle Sasuke?

-Entre otras cosas

-Mmm… y no se han puesto a pensar que sería mejor que Naruto les aclarara las cosas?- Hinata negó con la cabeza y su hermana enarcó una ceja, acaso no le parecía a Hinata una gran idea por no decir algo obvia

-Es algo complicado Hanabi, pero Naruto –kun también pasó a odiar a Sasuke-kun y no habla mucho de él ni de su repentina partida… aparte sería algo imprudente preguntarle a Naruto que sucedió sin en este tiempo el no nos lo ha dicho- la menor rodó los ojos y su hermana sonrió

-Sabes Hina ustedes los adolescentes son complicados… solo te digo que a Neji no le va a gustar que sigas pensando tanto en Naruto, te recuerdo que es MUY celoso

-Mmm… pero él no se tiene que enterar no crees?- Hinata miró a Hanabi y ambas comenzaron a reír, tal vez, solo tal vez su hermana tenía razón y ya era tiempo de preguntarle asu amigo que erelo que habí sucedido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaba un rato mirando un punto fijo en su café pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, quién diría que la vida podía pasar de ser un sueño a convertirse en una pesadilla

-Vaya son bastante buenos- el pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que era dueña de esa voz encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello grisáceo, ojos color violeta y tez blanca a quién no le calculaba más de 19 años

-Disculpa?

-Que son bastante buenos… tus dibujos- contestó el chico sentándose a su lado- Eres muy talentoso

-Eee… gracias…creo- contestó Sai poniendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa la cuál borró al observar al chico tomar uno de sus dibujos- Te importaría?!

-Ah!! Claro…lo siento- dijo el chico dejando el dibujo en la mesa

-Si claro- Sai comenzó a guardar sus cosas dispuesto a salir del lugar

-Te gustaría acompañarme a una exposición… Sai?- el aludido volteó a ver al otro quién le sonreía, había algo en él que lograba que se pusiera nervioso y eso solo lo había podido lograr otra persona

-Gaara..- ese nombre salió involuntariamente de sus labios y el ojivioleta lo miró extrañado

-Disculpa?- el pelinegro negó y se molestó al ver que el otro chico sonreía con diversión

-Quieres decirme quien rayos crees que soy?... no soy tu bufón personal sabes!!- definitivamente Sai no pensaba seguir siendo el señor amabilidad- Y cómo rayos sabes mi nombre!!

-no se quien crees que creo que eres, no te considero mi bufón personal y tu dibujo traía tu nombre al reverso así que…-pero el chico no continuó por lo que Sai bufó

-Así que qué?... te pareció que iba a ser divertido venir a molestarme, acaso me creías un il…

-Hablas mucho- el chico tapó la boca de Sai con su mano y en respuesta el pelinegro la mordió- Auch!! Oye eso duele!!- dijo el peligris sobándose la mano

-Así te va a quedar claro que nadie se atreve a taparme la boca y mucho menos a molestarme

-Sabes eres muy inusual, me agradas

-Eso es un cumplido?

- puede ser… será que yo también te agradó?- Sai sonrió y suspiró, nunca antes había conocido a un chico como él y lo más extraño era que en verdad le agradaba- entonces eso es un "sí te quiero acompañar a la exposición"

-No sueñes… realmente ni siquiera se tu nombre y no me agradas aparte, siempre tienes ese aires de arrogancia cuando hablas con la gente o solo porque estás conmigo?- el chico sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro

-Eso tendrás que describirlo tú solo- le susurró al pelinegro en el oído para después depositar un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios

-INTERRUMPO?!- al oír esto Sai se separó del otro chico con rapidez

-Gaara que estas haciendo…- el pelinegro no pudo terminar la pregunta al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo venía acompañado de Kara-_Genial… y yo que fui tan iluso para creer que solo se veían como mejores amigos… estoy seguro que si canceló la salida fué por ella entonces… que soy para ti Gaara?!- pensó_

Hola Sai- saludó la pelirroja y el aludido respondió con un débil "hola"

-Vaya Sai que amigos tan…mmm… "peculiares" tienes comentó el peligris dirigiendo una mirada y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a los pelirrojos y Gaara al notarlo se molestó

-Quién es éste Sai?!- preguntó el sabaku y el aludido suspiró, el pelirrojo era el menos indicado para hacer una escena, al final de todo eran amigos no?

-No es éste Gaara, su nombre e…

- Hidan… amigo y pretendiente de Sai… mucho gusto- arrastró las últimas palabras de forma que Kara y Gaara se miraron entre sí, ambos sabían que en realidad el tal Hidan en realidad no sentía alegría por conocerlos

-No puedo decir lo mismo- contestó Gaara y Sai lo miró enojado mientras que el ojivioleta sonreía con diversión

-Vaya no se supone que en el colegio te enseñan a respetar a tus mayores?- preguntó Hidan el pelirrojo bufó

-No veo a alguien que sea mayor… solo veo a Sai junto a una persona de mentalidad de tres años…

-Yo no diría que está junto a él más bien está en frente de él pero no te preocupes un error lo comete cualquiera menos la gente con cerebro o educación… y aunque en verdad me gustaría seguir con esta agradable charla de grado preescolar, ya debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes, aunque no tan importantes como tú- al decir lo último volteo a ver al ojinegro el cuál solo le sonrió – cuidate quieres y vuelve a pensar en mi propuesta estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver antes de la exposición

-Yo no lo es…

-Te veo después Sai- se despidió Hidan y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Sai el cuál suspiró

-No sabía que tuvieras amigos tan desagradables- dijo el Sabaku sentándose al lado del pelinegro

-Yo no creo que fuera desagradable Gaara, solo que al parecer no eramos de su agrado- intervino Kara

-Cómo puedes decir que no eran de su agrado si Gaara comenzó a atacarlo- respondió Sai con molestia

-Yo?... pero si fue el quién nos llamó "peculiares"… eso no quiere decir "me agradan tanto, seamos los mejores amigos"- respondió el Sabaku enfadado

-Saben creo que es mejor que me vaya, yo… los veo después- soltó Kara observando la cara de los chicos y los dejó solos- _Creo que desde que llegue no les he traído más que problemas pero… en verdad creí que podía ver a Gaara como a un amigo y que todo lo que alguna vez sentí se había esfumado_- Kara suspiró con tristeza y salió del establecimiento

-Sabes no eres nadie para criticar a mis amigos- el Sabaku sabía que parte de la molestia de el pelinegro era por haber cancelado en ultimo momento su salida

-Sai no quiero pelear contigo… no de nuevo

-Claro Gaara- dijo el aludido sonriendo y el pelirrojo se molestó, odiaba ver a Sai poner una sonrisa fingida eso lo hacía sentir poco importante para el otro

Si no vas a sonreír con sinceridad entonces no lo hagas… puedes llegar a ser bastante odioso a veces

-Eso lo pensaste por ti mismo o te lo dijo Kara… no, no de seguro te lo dijo tu super amigo… el Uchiha-bastardo no?- Sai imprimió ironía en su tono de voz para no dejar que Gaara supiera lo que sus palabras lo había lastimado

-No metas a Sasuke ni a Kara en est…

-Claro por tus amigos si puedes hacer cualquier cosa no? Pero no por alguien más… ni siquiera pudiste ir a ayudarme a poner la exposición de fin de curso… fue tonto de mi parte pensar que tan siquiera me considerabas un amigo un poco importante para ti

-Sai tiene que entnder que Kara realmente necesitaba qu…

-Claro Kara siempre te necesita… lo entiendo… me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde- Sai se levantó y se dirigió a la salida mientras el pelirrojo miraba hacia donde momentos antes había estado el menor

-Y yo debo darte lo mismo como para que ni siquiera me cuentes porque te es tan difícil mostrarte como eres ante las personas… baka… si tan solo pudieras creer en mis palabras cuando tre digo que te quiero como nunca he querido a nada… quizas es momento de pensar como declararme

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-…es por eso que nos odian y ahora… ahora ellos están en peligr…_

_-No necesita seguir dándonos explicaciones, de todas formas para nosotros no cambia en nada lo que pensamos de ellos_

_-Entonces ustedes_

_-Partiríamos mañana si eso está bien para ustedes_

_-Partiríamos?! Acaso piensan ir?_

_-No nos malentienda pero… alguien tiene que cuidar de ellos no?_

-Y alguien tiene que estar ahí para cuando vuelvan a ser los mismos- se dijo y comenzó a correr de nuevo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró a la habitación de su hermano pero no se sorprendió al verla vacía en los últimos meses Naruto había tomado el hábito de salir a correr

-Déjame adivinar… salió a correr no?- Deidara asintió y volteó a ver al chico que había entrado

-Es extraño cuanto puede cambiar la gente por una situación no crees?

-Sabes Dei-chan para mi siempre serás ese rubio adorable, tierno y explosivo que conocí en Konoha

-sasori yo no so…

Puede que no lo muestres pero se que está en tu interior… no por nada sigo a… apreciándote tanto- el pelirrojo observó al Uzumaki sonreír- _No por nada te amo cada día más_- pensó

-Aún es un poco temprano… voy a dormir

-Vaya!! No acaso el Deidara de ahora se levantaba temprano?

-Digamos que solo por hoy le gustaría regresar a sus antiguos hábitos- el rubio salió de la habitación no sin antes recibir un beso en la frente por parte del mayor

-Qué fue lo que realmente pasó ese día Deidara… Naruto- Sasori suspiró y decidió que también iría a dormir un poco más

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto regresaba de dar una vuelta al parque cuando observó a un pelinegro amarrándose una agujeta y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia el y lo abrazó, pero al tomar por sorpresa al otro ambos chicos cayeron en el pasto

-Acaso intentas asesinarme?

-Esa era la intención pero bueno… mmm… Sora podrías quitarte de encima pesas un poco- el aludido se levanto pero colocó sus manos al lado del cuerpo del menor aprisionándolo

-Quien eres y que has hecho con Naruto… dattebayo!!- el rubio sonrió y atrajo a Sora más cerca de él

-Sabes solo hay una persona que puede decir eso y soy yo… DATTEBAYO!!- le dijo al pelinegro y ambos sonrieron

-Podrían esperar hasta llegar a su departamento? Este es el horario de menores- Sora suspiró y se incorporó ayudando a Naruto a ponerse de pie y ambos chicos miraron a quién se había convertido en su nuevo amigo

-Kankuro no todos somos como tú- el eludido rió al oír el comentario hecho por el pelinegro

-Vaya Naruto es difícil creer que algún día fuiste un chico perezoso- comentó el aludido ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Sora

-La culpa la tiene Sora, el fue quien hizo que comenzara a salir a hacer ejercicio

-Entre otras cosas- el pelinegro sonrió al ver que el rubio lo volteaba a ver sorprendido mientras que Kankuro enarcaba una ceja- Y tu Kankuro a que debemos el milagro de verte levantado tan temprano?- el castaño levanta los hombros

-Hablaste con tus hermanos?- preguntó el Uzumaki

-Solo con Temari, parece que las cosas están un poco complicadas… de hecho me contó que uno de tus amigos se peleó con Sasu..- Kankuro se interrumpió al darse cuenta que había hablado de más –Naruto yo lo siento en verdad no era mi intención…

-No te preocupes… de seguro peleó con Sai- susurró el ojiazulñ y Sora colocó una mano en su hombro, sabía que al rubio le era difícil estar lejos de su amigos y aún más le era difícil oír el nombre de el Uchiha

-Sabes me quedé pensando en nuestra última conversación… creo que es hora de volver- soltó Kankuro dirigiendose a Naruto el cuál abrió los ojos sorprendido- Creo que todos cambiamos… por ejemplo Sora es más celoso, lo cuál consideraba imposible, tú hermano es demasiado serio para mi gusto, Sasori es DEMASIADO extraño y sus vetas artísticas son más frecuentes lo cuál ha llegado al punto de asustarme y tú er…

-Y tu al fin entraste en razón- intervino Naruto sonriendo

-Cuando te vas?- Sora aunque se peleara casi todos lo días con Kankuro, le había tomado aprecio sin mencionar que era al único que le habían contado la historia sobre su llegada a Boston

-En una semana

-Quiere decir que llegarías a pasar vacaciones de verano en Tokio no?- El Uzumaki se encontraba triste pero sabía que era lo mejor para Kankuro y para sus hermanos

-Si… por cierto su secreto estará a salvo no tienen porqu…

-Kankuro lo sabemos… no tienes por qué mencionarlo- dijo Naruto sonriendo y el pelinegro asintió

-Aunque seas un pesado, sabemos que eres una buena persona

-Y amigo- finalizó el rubio

-Nos estamos poniendo empalagosos y melosos… mejor vamos al edificio, así puedo cuidar que no hagan cosas indebidas- Sora bufó ante el comentario de Kankuro mientras Naruto reía por lo bajo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Akamaru espera!!

-Creo que no te va a hacer caso

-Ah!!... Siempre hace lo que quiere- bufó el castaño y se sentó en el pasto siendo imitado por su acompañante-Pero… siempre ha estado conmigo

-Sigues extrañando demasiado a Naruto- el Aburame lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

-Bueno Shino, no esperabas que lo olvidara así como así

-Yo solo comentaba Kiba… respira- el castaño movió la cabeza en señal de negación y suspiró- Ya está obscureciendo

-Vaya si no lo dices ni lo noto

-Bueno entonces mi lindo "novio" no crees que es momento para llevarte a tu casa?- Kiba sonrió al oir la palabra novio y es que nunca habían arreglado el malentendido causado por el Aburame

-Me gustaría quedarme un momento más, quiero ver la luna

-Entonces será como el pequeño ordene… y mientras esperamos- Shino se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al castaño quien se extrañó por la acción- serías tan amable de concederme esta pieza?

-Qué?... por si no te has dado cuenta no hay mus…

-Si la hay… solo que debes aprender a escuchar- el Aburame atrajo hacia él al castaño y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras quita colocaba sus manos en los hombros del otro

-_Algún día como lo prometimos estaremos juntos para ver la Luna… Naruto espero te encuentres bien todos te extrañamos demasiado_- pensó el castaño y recargó su cabeza en Shino

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Basta Sasuke… me… me lastimas… Sasuke por favor para_- el pelinegro movió la cabeza ahuyentando sus recuerdos y suspiró no se suponía que cada que lo recordara sintiera un gran malestar- _El lo merecía… merece sufrir_- se dijo y siguió revisando unos papeles sin darse cuenta que había sido observado por su tío

-_Parece que va a ser muy difícil hacer que mis sobrinos entren en razón… Iruka porque tardas tanto en regresar_- pensó Kakashi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Al fin voy a poder conocer a Kankuro… después de tanto tiempo lo voy a conocer- soltó un chico de cabello muy negro y cejas prominentes y se levantó de la cama volteando a ver una foto la cuál tomó y sonrió-Sabes Naruto nada es igual sin ti… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder decirte en este momento que al fin lo voy a conocer, sin tener que esperarme a que te conectes… sabes Temari me ha preguntado si el chico con el que chateo no es su hermano pero ya le he dicho que eso sería imposible, de hecho nunca me ha mandado una foto, pero no me importó nunca al menos no hasta ahora, siempre que platico con el me siento muy bien inclusive me da grandes consejos pero ahora… no se que debo hacer, crees que lo deba ir a conocer el día que fijamos?- el chico volvió a observar la foto y asintió- lo se, se que me dirías "Lee enciende tu llama de la juventud y ve a conocerlo"… eso haré… pero solo porque tú me lo has dicho Naruto… eso haré

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que te nos vas eh Kankuro!... ya era hora- el aludido suspiró provocando la risa de dos rubios

-Yo también te voy a extrañar… Saso- dijo Kankuro arrastrando la última vocal

-Y no crees extrañar el seguir recorriendo el mundo?- preguntó Deidara y el castaño sonrió

-No realmente… se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo además… extraño a mis hermanos y antes de que regrese a ser el chico genial y nada cursi quiero decirles que fue agradable conocerlos… y que los voy a extrañar… y no me hagan repetirlo de por sí es extraño mencionarlo por no decir escalofriante

-Kankuro que tier…- Sasori recibió un codazo por parte de Deidara quien le pidió con la mirada que se callara- Aaaa… quieres que vayamos al aeropuerto a despedirte?

-NO POR FAVOR!!... no nos pongamos melosos quieren, existe algo llamado Internet que permite la comunicación vía Messenger así que no creo que sea para tanto

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien hace unos momentos dijo algo como "voy a extrañarlo"- soltó Sora y Kankuro enarcó una ceja

-Realmente no recuerdo haber dicho algo así, creo que te has equivocado de persona… y será… que algún día los vea en Tokio?

-Probablemente.. solo que pasados unos años aún no es momento de volver- respondió Deidara

-Y Kankuro… Cuídate mucho… quiero que cuando te vuelva a ver seas el Kankuro de ahora…dattebayo!!- el castaño asintió y le sonrió a Naruto

-Y yo espero que cuando te vuelva a ver seas el verdadero Naruto… el chico que sonreía con sinceridad y calidez

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Crees que sería prudente decirles que sabemos en donde están?- preguntó la peliazul y su novio se quedó pensativo

-No lo sé… pero no lo creo… aunque me gustaría que pudieran arreglar sus problemas y unirse, sabemos que si no lo hacen están en peligro- contestó el chico

-Nunca creí que terminarías creyendo la historia Pein… quiero decir tú eres el mejor amigo de itachi- dijo un pelinegro y el aludido sonrió

-Tobi el hecho de que sea su mejor amigo no quiere decir que tenga que ser un idiota para no creer en algo, además con todo lo que han investigado sería tonto no creerles

-Entonces debemos hacer algo para que Dei y su hermano regresen, aunque no creo que Saso y Sora nos quieran ayudar, los Uchiha no quedaron muy bien con ellos, sin mencionar los sentimiento que tienen por los rubios- soltó Konan

-Estoy seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá, por ahora tenemos que seguir haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Orochimaru no sepa en donde se encuentra… y debemos seguir protegiendo también a Iruka, estoy seguro que Kakashi ha de estar desesperado por no haberlo visto- dijo Pein

-Espero que Iruka encuentre el documento antes de que Orochimaru sepa de su ausencia… ya se ha tardado bastante en volver… aparte necesitamos que la persona que está infiltrada encuentre la carta de los padres de Sasuke e Itachi lo más pronto posible, me ha llegado la información de que Kabuto comienza a sospechar- comentó Tobi y todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos

-Saben necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir y si es necesario habrá que contarle a los amigos de Naruto la verdad- Konan y Tobi miraron alarmados a Pein el cuál les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – se que cada uno de sus amigos estará dispuesto a ayudarlo y sobre todo se que serán confiables… así como nosotros lo hemos sido

-Puede que tengas razón- soltó Konan y volvió a observar las fotos que tenía, Deidara y Naruto parecían haber cambiado tanto que si no se daban prisa podrían perderlos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N.A.: Hola a todos!! Primero que nada quiero pedirles una MEGA DISCULPA por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar se que no es excusa pero así ta la cosa, ya entre a la escuela y como ya es mi último año de prepa me dejan un buen de tarea y trabajos y pues la verdad ya tenía el capítulo escrito en un cuaderno pero no lo había podido escribir en la compu pero ya lo he hecho!! Espero no mi odien por haberme tardado tanto, en verdad disculpen!! Espero les haya gusta el capitulo trataré de hacer un espacio para actualizar más rápido. Bueno entonces nos estaremos leyendo y dejen sus reviews (aunque sea para decirme que me odian T.T yo lo entenderé) y gracias por leer!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce: Si tu quieres ser feliz entonces tienes que… Olvidar**

Acaso era normal sentirse de esa manera? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo pero nunca encontraba una respuesta; era normal amar y odiar a una misma persona? Era posible tan siquiera? Suspiró y miró la cadena que tenía en la mano, esa cadena que le obsequió a la persona que despertaba en él dos sentimientos tan opuestos, la persona de la que no sabia nada; aquella persona que parecía haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra pero que él sabía, podía sentir que seguía en ésta- Tengo que encontrarte y vengarme- se dijo y volvió a oír esa molesta voz en su cabeza, la voz que lo había invadido desde que lo había perdido

-_En verdad es solo por eso que deseas encontrarlo… no será que deseas verlo de nuevo Sasuke?... ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada que te dedicaba solo a ti… no es tu mayor deseo volver a estar junto a tu ángel de ojos azules?... no es por eso que aún guardas esa cadena?... vas a negar que esa es tu realidad… Sasuke –_el chico se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró sus ojos, él se había prometido no derramar una sola lágrima por el rubio pero no podía, dolía demasiado el saber que ellos nunca volverían a estar juntos.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde se encontró con sus hermanos, los cuáles, sonrieron al verle, aunque nunca llegara a aceptarlo frente a ellos, los había extrañado demasiado.

-Kankuro al fin despertaste- dijo su hermana y el aludido tomó asiento

-Sabes Temari aún no puedo adaptarme al cambio de horaria, apenas hace tres días que llegué!!!- se defendió el castaño y miró que su hermano menor sonreía, Temari le había dicho que desde que le había anunciado a Gaara de su llegada, el menor siempre parecía tener buen humor- Aparte no creo que sea tan tarde si tú y Gaara apenas se encuentran desayunando

-Puede que tengas razón- se limitó a responder la chica –Por cierto Kankuro por qué no nos cuantas algo más del chico que te hizo entrar en razón

-No se que más te pueda decir acerca de él

-Sólo nos dijiste que era tu "amigo-vecino", eso no nos dice mucho de él- replicó su hermano

-No les es suficiente que sepan que me hizo recapacitar? Creo que es lo único que deben saber de Na…- Kankuro se interrumpió al saber que había estado a punto de cometer un error

-Na?! Acaso así comienza su nombre?- la rubia no pudo evitar relacionar esas iniciales con el nombre de su rubio amigo –_No pudo ser Naruto, hubiera sido imposible que ellos se encontraran_- pensó

-No, así no comienza su nombre… iba a decir que nada más importa, solo que yo regresé- mintió Kankuro y Gaara lo observó fijamente

-Puede que te haya hecho entrar en razón pero no te cambio en nada… sigues siendo igual de arrogante que siempre- soltó el menor y su hermano comenzó a reír

-Y tú tampoco has cambiado Gaara, sigues siendo igual de malcriado- respondió el castaño y el aludido soltó un bufido de molestia –_En verdad extrañaba estar en casa… será verdad que tú no lo extrañas Naruto? _– pensó el chico

OoOoOoOoOo

-Interrumpo?- el pelinegro levantó la cabeza al oír esa voz y negó

-No, ya estoy terminando con este dibujo- respondió el menor y le dio los últimos toques a su dibujo ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante

-Sabes Sai es un poco temprano como para encontrarte aquí… además no ya te encuentras de vacaciones?

-Si pero es mejor venir al parque temprano… las cosas se aprecian mejor que cuando hay mucha gente- contestó el aludido

-Vaya no lo había pensado de esa manera y… ya tienes planes para estas vacaciones?- preguntó el mayor

-No… pero eso no indica que puedas acosarme Hidan- el aludido sonrió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro el cuál se encontraba observando a unos niños jugar

-No pensaba acosarte solo deseaba invitarte a ver otra exposición de arte- contestó el ojivioleta- Además quiero presentarte a alguien

-A quién?- preguntó Sai

-Es una sorpresa, por eso tienes que aceptar

-Eso se llama chantaje… además no se si pueda ir

-Pero dijiste que aún no tenías planes para vacaciones- soltó Hidan y el pelinegro sonrió

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que no los vaya a tener

-Vamos Sai, yo se que deseas ir conmigo a la exposición

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras- Sai se levantó de la banca en la que había estado sentado

-Entonces paso por ti mañana a las siete- soltó como afirmación Hidan y el pelinegro se limitó a suspirar

-He decidido que no pienso discutir contigo- dijo Sai comenzando a caminar y el ojivioleta sonrió y siguió al menor

-Dime algo Sai, tu estás enamorado de tu amigo el mapache ese?- el aludido miró fijamente al mayor y comenzó a reír

-Por qué le llamas mapache a Gaara?- preguntó Sai

-Por qué supones que me refiero a Gaara?- contestó el peligris deteniendose

-Porque es el único de mis amigos que conoces que te cae mal- dijo el ojinegro quedando frente a su acompañante- además en verdad es el único que parece un mapache

-No es cierto, tu amigo… como se llama… ah! Lee también puede parecer un mapache

-Ya, y Kiba también no?... Hidan solo conoces a tres de mis amigos y el único que parece mapache y el único al que odias es Gaara- contestó el pelinegro

-No lo odio, no me importa tanto ese niño, aparte si solo conozco a tres de tus amigos es porque tú no te has dignado a presentarme a los demás

-Algún día te los presentaré, algún día- contestó el menor quién fue tomado por la cintura y atraído hacia el cuerpo del otro

-Y les dirás que soy la persona a la que amas?- susurró Hidan al oído de Sai quién se estremeció al sentir el aliento del otro – les dirás que me amas y que no puedes estar sin mí?

-Qu-qué… qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?- cuestionó el menor quien comenzaba a perder noción de las cosas

-El hecho de que te estremezcas cada que me tienes cerca- contestó el ojivioleta

-Yo no me estremezco y tampoco te amo yo…- el pelinegro se interrumpió al sentir que el mayor había colocado sus labios en su cuello –Hidan aléjate

-No me amas?... amas a Gaara?- cuestionó el aludido rozando el cuello del menor con sus labios

-Yo no… no lo amo…

-Entyonces Sai, que nos podría impedir estar juntos… desde la primera vez que te ví supe que tú eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida

-En la cafetería?

-No… te conocí mucho antes de eso

-Acaso… acaso desde antes me acosabas?- Sai salió del trance en el que se encontraba al sentir que el ojivioleta lo apartaba abruptamente

-No te acosaba, era el destino que nos ponía en el camino- el pelinegro se extrañó por la respuesta y desde la primera vez que lo conoció pudo distinguir frialdad en losojos del otro

-Hidan yo no lo decía en serio yo…

-Deberían exhibirse en un momento donde no haya niños presentes- ambos olvidaron su conversación para fijarse en una señora que llevaba a su hijo de la mano y los miraba con molestia

_-Que rayos estoy haciendo… estoy en un parque, la señora tiene razón aparte… yo si amo a Gaara no?... lo amo… entonces Hidan… que papel juega Hidan en estos momentos… yo no se que debo hacer_- pensó el menor y posó la vista en el suelo –Eh… creo que debo irme te veré depuse Hidan- se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida

-Te veo mañana Sai- le gritó el peligris y una vez que se perdió de vista el otro sonrió de una forma un poco extraña-Recuerda que es el destino quien nos desea ver juntos- murmuró y se fue en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro

OoOoOoOoOo

-Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Itachi… no puedes ser novio de Karin

-Y por qué no puedo Pein?

-Porque… porque bueno

-No me vengas con "porque bueno", que hay de malo? Yo no he dicho nada sobre Konan y tú- el de cabello naranja suspiró y miró fijamente a su amigo

-Itachi tu no la amas, NO LA AMAS!!! Eso es lo que tiene de malo

-Por qé supones que no la amo?- Pein se levantó de la silla y bufó, algo le había dicho que no era buena idea ir a la mansión Uchiha pero aún así lo había hecho y esas eran las consecuencias –Entonces Pein vas a decírmelo?

-Itachi soy tu amigo y así me quiero mantener

-Dime por qu…

-Tú sabes la respuesta

-No. No lo sé

-Itachi deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y acepta que no te lo voy a decir

-Por qué?- el pelinegro observó a su amigo quién volvió a sentarse

-Porque ambos sabemos que no te va a gustar la respuesta… mira si quieres tener de novia a Karin hazlo pero no por los motivos equivocados, nunca la he tolerado pero creo que nadie merece ser utilizado- soltó el pelinaranja

-Nadie lo merece- murmuró el Uchiha- _Entonces… tu nunca lo viste de esa manera no Deidara?_- pensó

OoOoOoOoOo

Se encontraba viendo el resto de la ciudad por el balcón y cerró los ojos al sentir el aire mecer su cabello, desde que habían llegado se había enamorado de la vista de esa ciudad por la noche

-Kankuro mandó un correo, te envía saludos- sonrió ante la mención de su amigo y suspiró

-No crees que todo es mas tranquilo sin él Sora?

-Afortunadamente.. pero no te voy a negar que una pequeña parte de mí lo extraña- contestó el aludido recargándose en el borde del balcón- Lo extrañas demasiado Naru?

-Si pero me alegro de que esté con sus hermanos, seguramente Temari está muy feliz de tenerlo en casa- contestó el rubio mirando al otro chico

-Y tú Naruto… serías feliz de volver a casa?- Sora colocó una mano en la mejilla del menor la cuál acarició

-No,… no creo ser feliz- contestó secamente el Uzumaki

-Y estando aquí eres feliz?- cuestionó e ojinegro

-Sora no hagas esto, tú sabes qu…

-Tu prioridad es vengarte de Uchiha, pero aún así Naruto deseo volver a ver el brillo que poseían tus ojos y la calidez de tu sonrisa, deseo tanto poder decirte…

-Sora no…- el pelinegro se acercó al rubio quien se encontraba perdido en las orbes negras- _Sasuke por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?- _pensó el Uzumaki sintiendo el aliento del otro muy cerca de él

-…decirte que estoy perdidamente ena…

-ENANOS YA LLEGUÉ!!!- ambos chicos se separaron al oír la voz del pelirrojo

-Naruto yo

-Creo que es mejor entrar antes de que Sasori vuelva a llamar a la policía porque cree que nos han secuestrado- soltó el menor y Sora asintió- _Es mejor así Sora… se que algún día podré corresponderte, pero ese día no es hoy, así que creo que es mejor que no digas nada hasta entonces-_ pensó el rubio entrando al departamento

-Sasori deja el teléfono solo estábamos en el balcón- dijo el pelinegro observando a su primo

-Qué bueno que estén bien… y Dei-chan?- cuestionó el chico y ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Ya viene en camino… la compra tomó más tiempo de lo planeado- contestó Naruto y el pelirrojo lo observó fijamente, nunca hubiera creído que el chico hiperactivo que conoció pudiera ser el chico que tenía enfrente

-Ah!!! Bueno entonces… les prepararé algo para cenar, porque aún no cenan cierto?- ambos chicos negaron y el mayor sonrió- Vayan a poner la mesa mientras yo me encargo de lo demás- soltó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la cocina y oyó a su primo murmurar algo que sonó como "_Mientras sea comestible_"-Es muy curiosos las vueltas que la vida puede dar… y también muy doloroso- murmuró el pelirrojo comenzando a cortar unos vegetales y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

_° FLASH BACK°_

_-ya estamos aquí… por qué no van a descansar y mientras Sora y yo desempacamos… tomen la habitación que más les agrade- dijo un ojimiel observando a dos chicos rubios desaparecer de su campo visual_

_-El idiota ese hirió profundamente a Naruto- soltó su primo y Sasori lo miró_

_-Te dijo que le hizo?_

_-No pero solo con verlo me basta para saber que debió ser algo muy cruel, no puedo imaginar todo el sufrimiento por el que debe estar pasando Naru- contestó Sora sentándose en un sillón_

_-Me pasa lo mismo con Deidara, lo que sea que le haya hecho o dicho Itachi bastó para cambiarlo- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose frente a su primo- Y conociendo a Itachi se que no fue nada agradable_

_-Lo Uchiha tienen que pagar por eso _

_-Pero ahora la prioridad es mantenerlos a salvo de Orochimaru, debemos borrar todos los rastros que pueda haber de nosotros y cambiar nuestra identidad… hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para proteger a los chicos- dijo el ojimiel y el pelinegro asintió_

_-Porque son las personas más importantes que tenemos- soltó el menor_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Dei despierta tienes que comer algo- dijo el pelirrojo observando al rubio abrir los ojos- Vamos Dei tienes que comer- el rubio apartó la cara por lo que el mayor suspiró-Nunca olvides que siempre voy a estar para ti pase lo que pase- soltó Sasori y depositó un beso en la frente del aludido para después salir de la habitación_

_-Sigue sin hablar?- El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su primo y asintió_

_-Y Naruto?, ya comió algo?_

_-No pero… me volvió a confundir con Sasuke y cuando lo hice entrar en razón comenzó a llorar… me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por él- el mayor observó como el ojinegro apretaba los puños_

_-Yo también pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es estar a su lado y brindarles nuestro cariño, se que es difícil Sora, pero piensa que para ellos todavía es peor, fueron ellos a los que les rompieron el corazón- dijo el pelirrojo y se dirigió a la cocina en donde, oyendo que su primo entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, golpeó con fuerza la pared causandose una herida en los nudillos-Qué rayos le hiciste a Deidara, Itachi?- pensó y comenzó a llorar_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Cómo estuvo tu primer día?_

_-Bien- contestó un rubio y Sasori sonrió, aunque fueran unas cuantas palabras Deidara por fin estaba hablando_

_-Me da gusto- contestó con sinceridad el pelirrojo y tomó la mano del rubio quién lo miró con temor- No voy a dañarte Dei, no podría hacerlo, te lo aseguro- el eludido bajó la mirada y Sasori decidió soltarlo al sentir que había actuado mal pero se sorprendió al sentir que el menor volvía a tomar su mano- Tal vez… tal vez no todo está perdido. Pensó el ojimiel_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_El pelirrojo miró a su primo y luego a los dos rubios quienes no se habían inmutado_

_-Y bien? Me van a decir por qué los llamaron Naruto y Deidara cuando se supone que sus nombres son Nick y Dan?- volvió a cuestionar su vecino_

_-Kankuro debiste oir mal, no los lla…_

_-Seth, si es que ese es tu nombre, no me tomes por idiota porque no lo soy, se muy bien lo que oí y no lo imaginé, así que por qué los llamaron por otros nombres?- el pelinegro adoptó un semblante de seriedad_

_-Kankuro cuál es tu afán por saber por qué los llamamos de esa manera?- cuestionó Sasori_

_-No es que sea curioso o algo por el estilo- se apresuró a añadir el castaño mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tenue rubor y para sorpresa de los primos los Uzumaki esbozaron una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa_

_-Estar en Boston no es tan mala idea después de todo. Pensó el ojimiel sonriendo_

_° FLASH BACK °_

OoOoOoOoOo

-Esto es inútil por más que hemos buscado no encuentro los papeles del contrato- soltó un castaño y su acompañante lo miró unos segundos para después regresar su vista a las demás cajas

-Iru no eres del tipo de persona que se da por vencido- dijo un peliplateado y el aludido suspiró- A demás te estás comportando como un adolescente y eso no es propio de ti

-Estás oyendo tus palabras?- soltó el Umino vaciando otra caja y comenzando a revisar un nuevo montón de hojas- Por cierto alguna pista sobre la carta de tu hermano?

-Ninguna… y sí, sigo creyendo que Orochimaru la guarda como símbolo de su triunfo- contestó Kakashi

-Cómo sabías que iba a preguntar eso?- cuestionó el castaño

-Te conozco incluso si te deje de ver por tanto tiempo- contestó el Uchiha

-Sabes las personas pueden cambiar

-Lo sé pero no por eso olvidan todo lo que se sabe de esa persona con la que se compartió un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor- Kakashi le sonrió a Iruka quién se sonrojó

-y… que les dijiste a tus sobrinos para encubrir tu visista a Londres- cambió de tema el castaño quién al estar absorto en su labor no se dio cuenta que el otro se había colocado atrás de él hasta que sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura- Kakashi qu…

-Les dije que debía ir a España por trabajo… pero esto es definitivamente mejor que el trabajo- contestó el aludido recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Iruka- Sabes siento como si fueramos aquellos adolescentes a los que les gustaba estar siempre juntos

-Pero ya no lo somos Kakashi ahora tenemos responsabilidades y asuntos que resolver recuerdas?- soltó el Umino quien fue volteado y abrazado por el otro

-Solo… solo por este momento déjame recordarte que es tenerte e mi lado- dijo el peligris mientras el moreno se removía algo inquieto

-Kakashi no podemos… nuestro tiempo ya pasó además. No me odiabas por lo que te hice?

-Realmente me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder dejar de amarte- contestó el Uchiha y separó al otro hombre de él para poder verlo directamente a los ojos- dime que ya no sientes nada por mí y no seguiré…dime que dejaste de amarme y prometo no molestarte más- Iruka pudo ver determinación en la mirada del peliplateado y supo que no podía decirle eso, por más que lo intentara no podia mentirle aunque hacía mucho tiempo lo había hecho, esta vez no podía porque por más que intentara negarlo el deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, deseaba tener a Kakashi a su lado, deseaba volver a despertar a su lado y sobretodo deseaba volver a oir un "Te amo" por parte del peliplateado

-Yo…

-Dime Iru, dime que no me amas como yo lo hago y te dejaré ir- el aludido abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la declaración y sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas

-Kakashi yo aún… yo aún te amo- sentenció el castaño y comenzó a derramar las lágrimas

-Y si ya sabes que yo también por qué lloras Iru?- cuestionó el peligris acercando su cara hacia la del otro

-Porque yo… no lo sé… me siento feliz… pero no se por qué lloro- contestó Iruka comenzando a cerrar los ojos al sentir la cercanía de la persona que más quería

-Despues de tanto tiempo sigues siendo un baka- le susurró kakashi quién unió sus labios con los del moreno en un beso lento y cálido por el cuál deseaban recuperar todo lo que habían perdido.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces ya lo saben ustedes se encargan de separar a los hermanos y yo me encargo de Kakashi- dijo el hombre y las presentes asintieron- Y por su bien y el de sus familias es mejor que no hagan algo estúpido, saben muy bien que no me desean como enemigo- sentenció el hombre y abrió la puerta- hasta luego Sakura, Karin- las despidió y las aludidas salieron dejándolo solo –Al fin podré ser dueño de la corporación Uchiha… es una lástima que sus hijos no puedan conocer la verdad sobre su muerte y sobre mí no lo creen?- soltó el hombre mirando un sobre

OoOoOoOoOo

Se encontraba cerca de la fuente y trataba de tranquilizarse por fin iba a conocer al chico con el que se había mensajeado durante tanto tiempo

-Vamos Lee, debes calmarte todo va a salir bien- se dijo a sí mismo y oyó una risa tras de él

-En verdad no eres normal eh Rock Lee?- el eludido volteó encontrándose con un chico castaño al cual ya había visto en una foto

-Tu… tu eres Kankuro… tú?- el aludido sonrio ante el asombro del pelinegro

-Es un mundo pequeño no?- soltó Kankuro y al percatarse que el otro chico parecía querer desmayarse por la impresión lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer- Vaya que es inusual mira que desmayarse por este tipo de cosas- el mayor observó al chico que tenía en brazos y sonrio. Tokio tenía sus puntos a favor, y vaya que resultaban siendo muy agradables

OoOoOoOoOo

N.A.: Pues aquí le taigo un nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado!!!! Gracias por todos su comentarios me animan a seguir con este proyecto por cierto espero hayan tenido una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! y les deseo un muy PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!! pasensela súper y si pueden me mandan algo de lo que cenen eh!!! (jeje no cierto) les mando abrazos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo el proxmo año (suena raro decir eso) Cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo trece:**** Su amigos, los ratones… Juntos podremos recuperarlos!!!**

Miró el aparato unos segundos hasta que se percató de la presencia de su esposo, el cuál se encontraba recargado en la puerta

-Era Iruka?- cuestionó el de cabello blanco y ella asintió

-Al parecer aún no encuentran los papeles por lo que tendrán que alargar su estancia en Londres- contestó la rubia y miró que su esposo adoptaba una expresión sumamente seria

-No me agrada que nuestro hijo esté al lado del tal Kakashi- Tsunade sonrió ante lo dicho

-Jiraiya, Iru ya no es un niño ni mucho menos un jovencito

-Lo sé pero aún así nosotros vimos como sufrió a causa del tipo ese

-Sigues siendo igual de protector que hace tanto tiempo, ya decía Minato nunca ibas a cambiar-Soltó la mujer y Jiraiya sonrió con melancolía

-Sería muy diferente si él y Kushina siguieran aquí cierto?- soltó el de cabello blanco

-Si… y seguramente ni Naru ni Dei hubieran sido lastimados- dijo Tsunade y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana

_° FB °_

_Una mujer rubia llegaba acompañada de su esposo y de su hijo. Después de haber hablado con esos dos chicos sabía que sus nietos podrían estar seguros si se marchaban lo más pronto posible_

_-Naru, Dei llegamos- anunció Tsunade_

_-Es extraño que no haya ruido en la casa… iré a ver si están en sus cuartos- dijo el castaño y desapareció por las escaleras_

_-Esos chicos aún no me dan tanta confianza- soltó el peliblanco y la rubia sonrió_

_-Jiraiya esos dos chicos fueron muy amables además parece ser qu…_

_-…TSUNADE JIRAIYA!!!- el grito emitido por Iruka los exaltó y los aludidos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba su hijo_

_-Iru que suce…- la rubia no pudo continuar al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella. Naruto se encontraba sentado en un rincón de su cuarto abrazando sus rodillas mientras lágrimas surcaban su cara y se balanceaba ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras repetía "No ha pasado"_

_-No he podido hacerlo reaccionar – soltó Iruka quien se encontraba frente al muchacho_

_-Naru…Naru soy yo, tu obaachan, no me reconoces?- el rubio no salió de su estado y los tres presentes comenzaron a asustarse_

_-Que rayos le pudo pasar?- soltó el de cabello blanco e Iruka abrazó al menor quien dejó de repetir la frase y comenzó a llorar aún más_

_-No lo sé pero sea lo que haya sido o quien haya sido debe de pagar- dijo Tsunade quien fue abrazada por su esposo y comenzó a llorar_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Naru ya se ha dormido, el doctor le aplicó un sedante y Shizune se quedó con él- la pareja miró a su hijo entran en la cocina_

_-Y Dei-chan?- cuestionó Tsunade quien se encontraba abatida a causa de la situación de sus nietos_

_-El doctor dijo que las marcas en sus muñecas tardaran poco en quitarse, las del cuello tardarán un poco más… al parecer alguien en verdad quería… bueno…- el castaño se interrumpió ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra_

_-Jamás pensé verlo en ese estado- soltó la rubia recordando que el mayor de sus nietos había llegado completamente mojado y con marcas de dedos en su cuello y sus muñecas, tenía la mirada perdida y cuando le habían preguntado por su estado no les había contestado para minutos después desmayarse_

_-Todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí contarle nada a Kakashi- soltó Iruka_

_-No lo es hijo, deja a un lado eso pensamientos y escúchame bien, lo que pasó no es tu culpa, es algo que ya teníamos previsto pero no hicimos nada para detenerlo, pero lo vamos a superar.. juntos por el bien de Naru y Dei- dijo la mujer y abrazó al castaño quien al sentir esa muestra de afecto comenzó a llorar _

_-No he cumplido con el deseo de Minato, no he podido cuidar a sus hijos como se debe, solo los he empujado hacia situaciones dolorosas… no he cumplido hermano_

_-Se que si Minato estuviera aquí ya te hubiera reprendido por decir semejantes tonterías Iruka… si tu hermano te dejó a cargo de sus hijos es porque sabía que eras el único que los podría educar de la manera que él lo hubiera hecho, Minato siempre confió ciegamente en ti y sabía de lo que eras capaz de hacer por ver a sus hijos felices así que no vuelvas a dudar ni un minuto que no has cumplido con tu hermano- intervino Jiraiya y el castaño se tranquilizo un poco_

_-Es ahora cuando debemos ser fuertes, por los chicos y por nosotros- dijo la rubia e Iruka asintió –Se que no será fácil pero ellos cuentan con nosotros_

_° FB °_

-Lo que ahora me preocupa es la petición de los inversionistas- mencionó la rubia y su esposo la miró desconcertado

-Los chicos ya aceptaron la presidencia… que otra cos…

-Eso no fue suficiente para ellos, desean que los muchachos se hagan cargo de su puesto aquí y no en el extranjero- soltó Tsunade y Jiraiya adoptó un semblante de seriedad

-Los chicos aún no deben volver- sentenció el hombre y ella suspiró

-Lose. Pero no se que debo hacer e Iru tampoco

-Debemos actuar y rápido

-Hablaré con Sasori y veré que opinan el y su primo, confío en que ellos podrán decirme si los chicos pueden soportar una visita a Tokio

-Si regresan debemos estar preparados para mantenerlos en un bajo perfil… sobretodo ahora que Orochimaru piensa que ha ganado… si supiera lo que realmente tenemos en mente- dijo el peliblanco y su esposa le sonrió

-No creo que esta vez pueda quitarnos a los seres que más queremos- soltó ella y ambos se hundieron en sus pensamientos

OoOoOoOoOo

El pelinegro se topó con una cafetería, que parecía reciente, y al ver que se encontraba abierta decidió entrar, necesitaba despejarse y tener un momento a solas para pensar, lo que había pasado en el parque lo había desconcertado y necesitaba volver a poner sus ideas en orden

-Puedo tomar tu orden?- el chico levantó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho de un cabello rubio un tanto pálido, de ojos grises y que parecía mayor que el por dos años a lo mucho

-Sabes que es lo que me molesta?- soltó y el otro pareció desconcertado

-Que desee tomar tu orden?- respondió el rubio y Sai negó

-Me molesta que este tan confundido por una simple pregunta… al final que le importa a Hidan que quiera a Gaara tampoco es como si me fuera a casar con él, aparte ni siquiera puedo pensar el estar junto al idiota de Sabaku dado que él se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su gran amiga, que se casen entonces no?... a mi no me ve como a ella, yo soy un cero a la izquierda cada que se encuentra con Kara y Hidan no puede pretender que me enamore de él si hace apenas como una semana que lo conozco… acaso espera que me enamore de él en tan poco tiempo?- el de ojos grises miró desconcertado al pelinegro y se debatió entre alejarse o quedarse con el chico –Soy un idiota- soltó Sai y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa

-Bueno… no te conozco para creer que eres un idiota pero si se que si vuelves a realizar en otro lado este monólogo es posible que te internen en una clínica psiquiátrica… por cierto soy Menma- dijo el mayor y Sai levantó un poco la cabeza

-Sai- contestó a modo de presentación y dejó que su cabeza se volviera a golpear contra la cabeza

-Eso puede causarte una contusión… y no creo que pueda ayudarte a aclarar tus pensamientos- contestó Menma sentándose en la silla frente a la del ojinegro-Sabes tal vez deberías dejar que las cosas se den por si solas y no tendrías que torturarte con esto además mencionaste que a uno de ellos le tiene cariño, no crees que ahí esta tu respuesta y no tienes que armas tanto alboroto?

-Oíste la parte en que mencione que tiene una gran amiga?- respondió Sai enfatizando el gran –Además es amigo de Uchiha-bastardo

-Claro… no te parece que solo estas poniendo pretextos?- cuestionó el rubio levemente divertido

-Y que se supone que debo hacer? Ir con Gaara y decirle que lo quiero? Eso sería patético, aparte… quién te declaró terapeuta?- El de ojos grises esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de una lado a otro en señal de reprobación

-Hasta donde recuerdo no soy terapeuta pero considerando que pareces menor que yo, digamos que veo con mayor claridad este tipo de cosas

-Ya, debes de tener como cuarenta años no?- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo y el rubio comenzó a reír

-Vaya, nunca nadie había podido adivinar mi edad- bromeó Menma y Sai sonrió

-Deja decirte que puede deberse a que no los aparentas

-Eres bastante inusual Sai- le dijo el mayor dedicándole una gran sonrisa

-Tal vez eso sea lo que atrae a gente aún más inusual-dijo el ojinegro y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano

-Bien… ahora ya puedo tomar tu orden?- preguntó Menma levantándose

-Claro… pero ni piense que voy a darte propina, no después de decirme inusual- el mayor sonrió ante ese comentario

-Supongo que sobreviviré

OoOoOoOoOo

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al principio se sintió desorientado pero pasados unos minutos reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, el parque, y comenzó a recordar que era lo que había ido a hacer ahí

-Sabes, no es muy seguro desmayarse al conocer a una persona… puede resultar un asesino serial o un acosador- al oir esa voz el chico comenzó a hiperventilar- Eres muy extraño Rock Lee

-Bueno… nunca pensé encontrarme con el hermano de Temari- contestó el aludido observando como se iba acercando un castaño hasta sentarse a su lado

-Tuve que recargarte en el tronco de este árbol porque el escaso viento que hay sopla en esta dirección- Kankuro miró al chico y sonrió, el rostro del menor había adquirido un leve rubor

-Gracias pero no tenías porque hacerlo- contestó el pelinegro

-Si tenía que, no pretendías que te dejara tirado? Además me pareces demasiado inocente como para dejarte tirado a mitad del parque

-Claro, por qué podría haberme encontrado una mala persona no?- respondió Lee con sarcasmo y el castaño esbozó una sonrisa un tanto arrogante

-Un asesino serial o un acosador no lo olvides

-Mmm claro- ambos chicos guardaron silencio pero no uno incómodo, parecía que se conocía desde hace tanto que no necesitaban decir algo para sentirse bien

-Dime… te decepcionó verme en persona, cubrí tus expectativas o no llegué a alcanzarlas?- preguntó Kankuro después de unos momentos

-definitivamente las superaste… eres mejor de lo que pensaba- soltó Lee quien volvió a sonrojarse al se consciente de lo que había dicho

-Vaya así que no fui el único que lo pensó- respondió el mayor y ambos sonrieron

OoOoOoOoOo

Ambos rubios se habían quedado callados después de que Sasori les platicara sobre la reciente llamada de Tsunade, Deidara quién había llegado cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba al teléfono fue el primero en hablar

-No hay otra forma que no incluya ir a Tokio por algunos meses?

-Me temo que no… pero si quieren podemos idear algo para que no regresen- dijo el ojimiel y Naruto suspiró

-Ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros, creo que una ida rápida no puede ser tan malo, podremos soportarlo no Dei- cuestionó el menor y su hermano asintió

-Entonces cuando desean regresar para preparar todo- intervino Sora y observó que Naruto cerraba los ojos

-Entre más rápido vayamos más rápido podremos regresar- contestó el rubio de cabello largo y miró al menor- Estas de acuerdo Naru?- el aludido asintió y el pelinegro se acercó para abrazarlo

-Les puedo asegurar que nada malo les va a pasar… haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que podamos regresar en poco tiempo- les dijo Sasori a los hermanos y el mayor le sonrió

-Nunca podré expresarte todo mi agradecimiento Saso, ni a ti Sora, han sido grandes amigos para nosotros- les dijo Deidara a los primos los cueles le sonrieron

-No es necesario que lo agradezcas Dei, lo hemos hecho sin esperar nada a cambio, además para nosotros a sido genial poder ser de gran ayuda y poder compartir tanto tiempo con ustedes- contestó el pelirrojo tomando de las manos al mayor de los Uzumaki

-Entonces cuando viajamos a Tokio?- cuestionó Naruto separándose un poco de Sora

-Podría ser mañana si está bien para ustedes- respondió el de cabello negro y los rubios asintieron

-En ese caso deberíamos hacer nuestro equipaje- dijo Deidara y todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones

Entró a la pequeña cafetería y decidió ir a la parte de la terraza, pero desechó la idea al reconocer a un chico de cabello negro, aunque se encontrara de espaldas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su mesa

-Puedo sentarme o esperas a alguien- el de cabello negro miró al recién llegado y volvió a concentrarse en su labor

_**Llegas haces un incendio subes el volumen de mi corazón**_

-Si eso hace que no te sientes… entonces, si me encuentro esperando a alguien- contestó

-Bueno supongo que unos minutos de mi presencia no te vana a matar, no Sai?- el aludido lo observó sentarse y bufó con molestia

-Acaso no te dije que estaba esperando a alguien Gaara, o te lo debo explicar con manzanitas?

-Con un dibujo estaría bien- el pelinegro dejó de dibujar y miró al chico que tenía frente a él quien se encontraba sonriéndole- Nunca te he dicho que me encantan tus dibujos verdad? Tienes un gran talento

_**Ríes soy tu prisionero tienes en tu manos mi respiración**_

-Estás enfermo?- la pregunta desconcertó al Sabaku y movió la cabeza en forma negativa-Te golpeaste la cabeza?- otra vez negó- Tomaste antes de venir?, Todavía sigues dormido?, Perdiste la memoria?

-Sai te encuentras bien?- el aludido suspiró y asintió- Entonces a que viene todo esto?- preguntó Gaara

_**Róbame, hasta el aliento **_

_**Mátame, de un beso **_

-Hace unos cuantos días que tú y yo no hablamos y de repente viene aquí como si nada hubiera pasado… que se supone que quieres que haga- contestó el pelinegro quién volteó a un lado al oir una risa

_**Vamos llévame hasta el cielo, bájame de nuevo, donde quieras voy**_

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestionó el Sabaku volteando al mismo lado topándose con un chico rubio, quien al ver al pelirrojo fingió estar tosiendo

-En realidad es lo que yo me preguntaba pero… Puedo tomar tu orden?- cuestionó el jóven

-Lo mismo que el esté tomando- contestó Gaara

-Bueno en seguida traigo tu pedido Gaara- el aludido lo miró desconcertado a lo que el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó

-Cómo es que supo mi nombre?- musitó el pelirrojo

-Puede que sea un psíquico-terapeuta-cuarentón- soltó el ojinegro y el pelirrojo oyó a quien lo había atendido reírse

_**Sabes que si jugare, doble o nada, mirame**_

_**Aunque después se acabe el mundo**_

_**Ahora bésame**_

-No pensé que lo conocieras- comentó el Sabaku

-No lo conozco solo que a mí también me atendió, pero no piensa dejarle propina… tonto psíquico-terapeuta cuarentón

-Sai… no he sido el típico príncipe azul no?- desvió el tema el de cabello rojo

-No se a que te refieres Gaara- respondió el eludido mirando a su acompañante- Ah!!!... te refieres al príncipe de Kara, pues no lo se, pregúntale a ella que tipo de príncipe de los cuantos busca

-No, no me refiero al príncipe de Kara, me refiero a tú principe- el pelinegro quien había tomado un poco de su bebida la escupió y comenzó a toser

-Co-cómo… acaso tengo cara de princesa de cuento?... eres un idiota Gaara!!- el aludido comenzó a reír

_**Aum aum aum aum aum aum**_

_**Esta noche todo puede ser**_

_**Aum aum aum aum aum aum**_

_**Esta noche todo puede ser**_

_**Aum aum aum aum aum vamos**_

_**Aum aum aum aum aum aum**_

_**Besame...**_

-Sabes al principio solo quería tenerte a mi lado para demostrar que podía tener a quien quisiera incluso cuando en un principio se hubiera negado… pero después cada que veía la mirada de decepción que me dirigías, cada que peleábamos por algo y cada que me ignorabas era demasiado para mí, supe que algo estaba en definitivamente mal cuando al no verte te comenzaba a extrañar pero siempre era demasiado idiota y si importar que terminaba destruyendo el pequeño puente que teníamos gracias a ese campamento- el pelirrojo sonrió con amargura y desvió la vista hacia el dibujo del ojinegro- Al final mi tío tenía razón, yo iba a quedarme solo pero gracias a mí… al final no importa lo que haga siempre termino haciendo una idiotez tras otra

-Bueno no solo tú… yo tampoco te la he puesto fácil no? Nunca he sido la persona mas amable- intervino Sai

_**Somos química perfecta, no quiero buscar ninguna explicación**_

-Puede que no pero, nunca has fingido conmigo… eso fue lo que me atrajo tanto hacia ti

-Si pero el ser de esa forma no es tan genial, tu sabes que en el campamento de no haber sido por ti hubiera estado solo y ahora… es extraño que los demás me hayan aceptado en su grupo, incluso creo que me consideran su amigo- dijo Sai y Gaara tomó su mano la cuál se encontraba en la mesa- Gaara qu…

_**Haces ruido en mi cabeza y nuestras miradas hacen explosión**_

-Sai déjame probarte que todo lo que te dije en esa carta es cierto… dam,e una oportunidad- el pelinegro se sintió confundido y no supo que contestra

_**Sabes que por ti perdí el control**_

_**No sabemos quien es**_

-Pero y Kara?

-Y hidan?

-Hidan solo es un amigo o algo así- contestó el de ojos negro y el Sabaku sonrió y enarcó una ceja- como tú y Kara- murmuró el menor

-Fueron varios meses los que tardaste en llegar a esa revelación no?- soltó el de cabello rojo y Sai adoptó un gesto de enfado aunque en su mirada se percibía una chispa de diversión

_**Si te acercas pierdo la razón**_

_**Aunque el cielo se derrumbe... solo bésame**_

-Así es como planeas demostrarlo?... en verdad que eres idiota Gaara- comentó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante el cuál le sonrió con calidez- A Temari le va a encantar recordarme que yo decía que no te quería

-Bueno, ella tiende a ser un poco suspicaz en estas cosas aunque… aún no entiendo como es que no se ha hecho novia de Shikamaru

-De Shikamaru?... no son como los polos más opuestos?

-Si pero ya lo dice "polos opuestos se atraen"

-Ya lo creo- contestó una tercera voz y ambos chicos miraron al joven rubio dejar el café de Gaara en la mesa-Ya se nada de propina- dijo dirigiéndose a Sai para después retirarse

OoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces Itachi es novio de Karin?- cuestionó la peliazul y su novio asintió

-Si, el muy idiota cree que ella puede sacar a Deidara de su mente- comentó un pelinaranja recordando la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo hacía un rato

-Pero y Sasuke, acaso no iba a pasar más tiempo con él?- cuestionó un chico de cabello negro y el otro negó

-Me parece que desde hace unos meses ellos no han estado muy unidos, creo que no se toleran, para ser exactos desde que Karin comenzó a rondar a Itachi- dijo Pein y los otros guardaron silencio- Creo que tanto Sasuke como su hermano han estad tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que han dejado de apoyarse

-Tengo entendido que Sasuke pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su amiga pelirrosa- dijo Konan y su novio asintió

-Pero es extraño no?... por lo que sabemos Naruto y Deidara se han unido más en cambio Sasuke e Ita… tendrá que ver Orochimaru en esto?- cuestionó Tobi y la peliazul lo miró desconcertado

-Orochimaru? No ya había dejado de ir constantemente a la mansió Uchiha?

-Por lo que he visto así es, pero eso no le impide actuar a travez de otros- soltó Pein

-Debemos hacer algo no soporto ver como se van destruyendo los chicos- Konan comenzó a sollozar y el pelinaranja la abrazó

-Hace unos días hablé con Kakashi, tanto el como Iruka siguen en Londres pero no han tenido suerte, no han encontrado nada- el pelinegro puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y miró a Pein- Además… parece que Naruto y Deidara deben regresar

-Cómo?... pero y Orochimaru?-Soltó la chica sobresaltada- No pueden hacer eso!!!

-Creo que es lo mejor… ahora que aún se puede hacer algo por los Uchiha- Tobi se mostró sorprendido ante lo dicho por el mayor mientras su novia se separo de él- Adema…

-…Lo mejor para los Uchiha?... Lo mejor?... Y EN DÓNDE QUEDAN NARU Y DEI?!-explotó Konan mirando con enojo a su novio-ACASO NO PIENSAS QUE PARA ELLOS PUEDE SER UNA GRAN TORTURA VENIR AQUÍ?!?!

-Konan cálmate- le dijo el pelinegro y la aludida se llevó las manos a la cara

-Se cómo te sientes pero ten en cuenta que para Naruto y para Deidara puede que regresar tambien sea lo mejor, tú sabes lo mucho que han cambiado, esta visita puede ser benéfica para todos- dijo Pein

-Excepto para Kabuto y Orochimaru, si logramos recuperar la carta de los padres de Itachi y si Kakashi e Iruka logran encontrar el documento que les permita unir las compañías- soltó Tobi

-Tal vez… tal vez tengan razón- contestó la chica quitándose las manos de la cara y mostrando sus ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes Konan todo saldrá bien, nosotros nos vamos a asegurar de eso- le dijo su novio y ella asintió

-Recuerda que somos sus amigos- la animó el pelinegro

-Y no creen que entonces deberíamos decirles a los amigos de Naru?- preguntó Konan limpiándose las lágrimas

-Puede que sea una buena idea per…-Pein se interrumpió y pareció meditar la opción-Son confiables? No lo conocieron demasiado

-Nosotros tampoco los conocimos demasiado y ve lo hemos hecho para ayudarlos- replicó la chica

-Tienes razón- reconoció el mayor

-Entonces tendríamos que avisarle a Kakashi e Iruka… recuerden que nos pidieron ser discretos- intervino Tobi

-Sería lo más lógico, pero dado que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo tendremos que pasar por alto esa petición, además tambien debemos informar a los amigos de Sasuke, necesitamos que lo mantengan vigilado- explicó Pein

-Pero como vamos a lograr reunir a todos, creo que entre ellos apenas si soportar al otro grupo- comentó Konan mirando a ambos chicos

-Creo que se de una forma, me debo ir- soltó el pelinegro y salió de la sala

-Crees que sea seguro dejarlo en manos de Tobi?- cuestionó el ahora único chico en el cuarto al oír la puerta principal cerrarse

-Porque es Tobi estoy segura que lo va a lograr- contestó la chica dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor

OoOoOoOoOo

-Demasiado ocupado?- cuestionó un pelinegro a su hermano

-No lo hubiera estado si te hubieras dignado a aparecer para ayudarme Sasuke- contestó el mayor

-Pero si tú lo puedes manejar todo no?- contestó el aludido y su hermano lo miró fijamente

-Terminaste?... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte

-Claro… como planear una venganza no?- contestó con sarcasmo el menor

-Al menos uno de nosotros planea vengar a nuestros padres- Contestó Itachi y el otro bufó

-Sigues pretendiendo no haberlo conocido? Oí que ya te liaste con tu amiga Karin… debo de decir Felicidades!!!!- el mayor de los Uchiha miró la sonrisa de burla de su hermano y dejó aun lado su trabajo

-Que quieres Sasuke? Ya te dije que estoy ocupado como para oir tus palabras, por qué no vas a lamentar su partida a otro lado y me dejas tranquilo- El aludido borro su sonrisa y miró con molestia a su hermano

-Yo no me lamento y tu eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso… ya supiste si realmente se fue con Sasori?- Itachi convirtió la mano que Sasuke no tenía a la vista en un puño pero mantuvo su semblante tranquilo

-No lo se y no me importa para mi todos ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, ya me encargare de destruirlo después

-Jo, y pensé que era yo quien me lamentaba… en fin, te dejo a-n-i-k-i para que sigas en lo que sea que estabas, por cierto Felicidades, oficialmente te has convertido en el tipo de persona que busca a alguien más para olvidar a otro, en otras palabras, eres patético- soltó Sasuke quien se dirigió a la salida

-Entonces déjame felicitarte a ti tambien Sasu, parece que la vida estando solo y sin un motivo te asienta bien- el aludido solo salió de la estancia y se dirigió a su habitación, no sabía como había llegado a eso con su hermano pero estaba seguro que la relación de hermanos se había terminado por completa

-_Y esto es solo gracias a ti Naruto_- pensó

OoOoOoOoOo

-Volver a Tokio… solo espero no encontrarme con él, aún cuando deseo vengarme quiero poder estar bien, por toda la gente que me ha ayudado… es hora de dejar de ver al pasado y concentrarme en terminar con todo esto para poder ver mi futuro… sólo así Sora y yo… solo así- el chico terminó de preparar su maleta y se acostó en su cama, sabía que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás en esa visita para no volver más- Sora lo merece… y yo también

OoOoOoOoOo

Van a regresar , por unos cuantos meses van a regresar- el peligris miró la preocupación en la cara del otro y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo

-Todo estará bien Iru

-Cuando crees que acabe esto?

-Espero que pronto… por el bien de todos espero que pronto- contestó Kakashi colocando su mejilla en el cabello castaño

-Yo tambien lo espero ha sido tanto tiempo que ya no quisiera seguir con esto, deseo que todos podamos ser felices al fin, sin preocupaciones ni amenazas- murmuró Iruka

-Todo esto terminará pronto y cuando eso ocurra… te gustaría ser mío para siempre- el Umino se separó un poco del peligris para mirarlo a los ojos

-Te refieres a que tú y yo… tú y yo… juntos… tu…

-Iru creo que estas balbuceando, me refiero a compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntos- contestó el Uchiha delineando el rostro del castaño quien esbozó una sonrisa

-No hay algo que me podría hacer más feliz- contestó y unió sus labios con los de Kakashi

-Entonces- dijo el peligris separándose y recostando a Iruka en la cama para comenzar a besar su cuello

-Qu-qué haces Kakashi?

_**Turn it inside out so I can see**_

_**The part of you that's drifting over me**_

_**Sácalo de adentro para que pueda ver**_

_**La parte de ti que flota encima mío**_

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido- sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, el Umino sintió las manos de Kakashi bajar por sus hombros, acariciando cada la piel de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, para después introducirlas bajo su camisa para sentir esa suave piel entre los dedos, Iruka atrajo al peligris para tenerlo aún más cerca de él y soltó un gemido cuando la entrepierna del Uchiha y la suya hicieron contacto bajo la ropa.

-Pero si prefieres que me detenga…-Kakashi le susurro al oído mientras sus manos pasaban de la cintura a las piernas del castaño

-No...- jadeo Iruka sonrojándose al notar el dejo de desesperación que había en su voz –Quiero volver a sentirme tuyo- le murmuro y lo rodeó con ambos brazos – Solo tuyo

Kakashi noto el rubor que cubría las mejillas del otro y lo beso con desesperación mientras sus manos iban retirando cada una de las prendas del Umino

_**And when I wake you're never there**_

_**But when I sleep you're everywhere**_

_**You're everywhere**_

_**Y cuando despierto nunca estás ahí**_

_**Pero cuando me duermo estás en todas partes**_

_**Estás en todas partes**_

-Bello… realmente bello- dijo el Uchiha y volvió a besar el cuello del castaño dejándole marcas, y obteniendo débiles gemidos al contacto de sus manos con la piel desnuda

-Kakashi- Iruka suspiró y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que regresaban a él, sensaciones de antaño que seguían siendo tan fuertes como la primera vez que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma por amor, y que sabía seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida con la persona que más amaba en ese mundo

_**Just tell me how I got this far**_

_**Just tell me why you're here and who you are**_

_**Sólo dime como llegue tan lejos**_

_**Sólo dime por qué estas aquí y quién eres**_

-Ah!!!.. yo Kakashi…-gimió cuando el aludido tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a estimularlo y , si es que era posible, se ruborizó aún más

-Mira es extraño ruborizarte cuando esta no es la primera vez que hacemos esto- soltó el peligris quién unió sus labios en un beso- Cómo es que podría dejar de amarte?- Aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de su amante y sonrió al ver que el otro se arqueaba del placer, sabía que el castaño no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo y como si hubiera sido una predicción el Umino se apretó las sábanas con las manos

-Kakashi, voy a… aahh…- gimió antes de venirse en la mano del aludido

Kakashi se separó y probó la esencia del otro, lamiendo sus dedos saboreándolo, mientras Iruka lo observaba y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa mientras trataba de regular su respiración

-Me parece que siempre he tenido tu sabor presente- le dijo el Uchiha y comenzó a lubricar sus dedos con su saliva, deseaba volver a sentirse dentro de el Umino, sentir que volvía a pertenecerle, deseaba volver a saberse dueño de cada mirada, suspiro, sueño y sonrisa del Umino, necesitaba saber que solo había sido él el único que había tenido a Iruka como lo estaba viendo en esos instantes

_**'Cause every time I look**_

_**You're never there**_

_**And every time I sleep**_

_**You're always there**_

_**Porque cada vez que miro**_

_**Nunca estás ahí**_

_**Y cada vez que me duermo**_

_**Siempre estás ahí**_

-Te lo dije… solo tuyo… por siempre solo tuyo- dijo el castaño como si hubiera leido los pensamientos del otro y comenzó a quitarle las prendas que vestía para dejarlo en la misma situación, admirando el cuerpo del más alto una vez que lo dejó sin ninguna prenda – Tú tambien sigues siendo igual de perfecto

Kakashi sonrió y beso al otro para después introducir un dedo en la entrada del castaño

-Rayos… había olvidado lo que duele- se quejó el Umino

-Tranquilo, sabes que no te lastimaría… no de nuevo- le soltó el peligris e introdujo un segundo dedo y sintió al otro removerse del dolor- Quiere qu…

-Ni se te ocurra decir que debemos para porque eso si no te lo perdonaría Kakashi- el aludido soltó un risa ligera, aquella que tanto le fascinaba al castaño- Hazlo- el otro obedeció e introdujo el tercer y último dedo y cuando supo que el otro se había acostumbrado los retiró

-Listo?- el Umino asintió y Kakashi introdujo su miembro con cuidado y tratando de no lastimarlo

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Porque siempre estás en todas partes para mi**_

_**Y cuando cierro mis ojos es a ti que veo**_

_**Eres todo lo que conozco**_

_**que me hace creer que**_

_**No estoy solo**_

_**No estoy solo**_

Cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir al otro penetrarlo, no quería gritar porque sabía que se iba a acostumbrar a esa invasión por su lado, el ojinegro trataba de no penetralo con fuerza, sabía que Iruka no le había mentido al saberlo un poco estrecho pero eso le estaba provocando demasiado placer y comenzó un vaivén lento

Iruka no pudo más y soltó un gemido de dolor pero que a la vez iba acompañado de un poco de placer lo que le dio escalofríos y al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su hombro sonrió

_**I recognize the way you make me feel**_

_**It's hard to think that**_

_**You might not be real**_

_**Reconozco la manera en que me haces sentir**_

_**Es difícil creer que**_

_**Puedes no ser real**_

-Acaso no me dijiste que era extraño ruborizarme cuando no era la primera vez que hacemos esto, entonces porque te estás frenando?- Kakashi no necesitó más para saber que el otro estaba bien y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas , sonriendo cuando los gemidos del otro eran cada vez mayores al igual que la repetición de su nombre

_**I sense it now, the water's getting deep**_

_**I try to wash the pain away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

_**Me doy cuenta ahora, el agua se pone profunda**_

_**Trato de sacarme el dolor lejos de mi**_

_**Lejos de mi**_

-AAhh... Kakashi!!!!- grito el castaño arqueándose cuando sintió una descarga de placer mayor a todas las demás y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a otro orgasmo - mas…- pidió entre gemidos y el mayor aumentó aún más el ritmo de las embestidas .Cerro los ojos cuando sintió su esencia manchar ambos vientres a causa de un nuevo orgasmo, y segundos después Kakashi llegó al suyo corriéndose en el interior del castaño y gimió sonoramente y entrelazando los dedos con los del Umino

_**And when I touch your hand**_

_**It's then I understand**_

_**Y cuando toco tu mano**_

_**Entonces entiendo**_

Ambos hombres se miraron y con esfuerzos el Uchiha salió del interior del otro y se acomodó a su lado para cubrirlo con las sábanas y apretarlo en un abrazo mientras el Umino lo correspondía y le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Te extrañe tanto- soltó el castaño y Kakashi comenzó a delinear su rostro

_**The beauty that's within**_

_**It's now that we begin**_

_**La belleza que está adentro**_

_**Es ahora que comenzamos**_

-Yo también… pero nunca deje de pensar ni un minuto en ti… Iru yo lamento todas y cada una d…- el peligris no pudo continuar porque fue cortado con un beso

-No lo digas, lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo, y así planeo que estemos para siempre

_**You always light my way**_

_**I hope there never comes a day**_

_**Siempre iluminas mi camino**_

_**Espero que nunca llegue el día**_

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor mi "delfincito"- el aludido colocó una mueca de desagrado y el otro comenzó a reír

-Ugh! Había olvidado tu tonto sobrenombre

-Lo se… por cierto a que no sabes con quién dí?

-Kakashi no quiero saber nada de tus conquistas pasadas

-Pero si no es una mía… es tuya y es la persona que te ha estado mandando muchos presentes- Iruka se levantó un poco de la cama y miró al peligris con sorpresa mientras este le sonreía

_**No matter where I go**_

_**I always feel you so**_

_**No importa donde yo vaya**_

_**Siempre te siento tanto**_

-Sabes quién es?- observó al otro asentir-Me vas a decir?

-Pues… aún no lo se, nunca fue muy de mi agrado esa persona

-Ninguna persona que se me acercara fue de tu agrado, entonces que diferencia hay?- Kakshi miro a el castaño y lo atrajo hacia sel para recostarlo en su pecho

-No lo se, pero siempre ha sido el numero uno en mi lista negra

-Jo, Kakashi si no me pensabas decir para que me lo mencionas, ahora tengo curiosidad

'_**Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I catch my breath**_

_**It's you I breathe**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Porque siempre estás en todas partes para mi**_

_**Y cuando atrapo mi aliento**_

_**Es a ti que respiro**_

_**Eres todo lo que conozco**_

_**Lo que me hace creer que**_

_**No estoy solo**_

-Mmm… puede que tengas razón pero ahora estoy cansado para hablar de eso- el Uchiha cerró los ojos y abrazó aún más fuerte al otro, y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al embriagarse con el olor dulce que desprendía su pareja

-Kakashi, no te atrevas a dormirte y dejarme con la duda… Kakashi!!!

_**You're in everyone I see**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Do you see me?**_

_**Tu estás en todos a quienes veo**_

_**Así que dime**_

_**¿Tú me ves?**_

OoOoOoOoOo

La chica miró el sobre y luego a su hermana quien levantó los hombros el señal de desconocimiento. Que le hubiera llegado una carta con membrete de la escuela a esas alturas no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que la citaran en una hora en una galería

-Creo que no deberías ir- le dijo Hanabi

-Por primera vez creo que no te haré caso Hanabi-chan, algo me dice que es importante que vaya a esa reunión, hay algo pero… no se que es- contestó la mayor llevándose una mano al corazón- Algo me dice que es demasiado importante que asista

OoOoOoOoOo

N.A: Hola a todos!!!!!! Estan en su derecho de abuchearme y lanzarme jitomatazos, lo se, no tengo perdón me he tardado milenios en poner la continuación lo siento en verdad lo siento!!!!!!Espero que me pueda redimir con este capítulo, en verdad espero sea de su agrado!!!!! Me encantaría decirles que ya voy a actualizar un poco más rápido pero en estos momentos me es imposible, antes de que me golpeen dejenme les explico: Ya voy a pasar a la universidad ( estoy muerta de miedo) y necesito estudiar para mi examen que va a ser en mayo y son dos días (porfis manden buena vibra y crucen sus dedos), es muy importante para mi entrar en la universidad que quiero porque lo que voy a estudiar en mi GRAN pasión, por eso les pido me aguante un poquito, pronto ya voy a estar en vacaciones de verano y pasar mi examen, por eso les pido sean pacientes conmigo que prometo concengrame en este fic en mis vacaciones de verano, no crean que lo he olvidado, si con esta historia me estrené como escritora (una no tan buena, pero se hace el intento). Pues ahora ya lo saben porfis no se me deseperen porque para mí todos su coments son SUPER, MEGA importantes y me animan un pero un buen para seguir con esto. Bueno pues con esto me despido y en un ratito que me pueda escapar subiré la continuación zaz?! Ya saben dejen reviews que para esta escritora bipolar son su fuente de ánimo!!!!! No estamos leyendo y les mando un gran abrazo!!!!! por cierto jeje se me olvidaba decirles la primera canción es de OV7 y se llama aum, aum, y la segunda es de michelle branch y se llama everywhere!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**LE CONSTRUYERON UN ATAÚD DE CRISTAL… IGUAL DE FRÁGIL QUE SU CORAZÓN**

_No es que no le gustara su nuevo hogar, o su nueva ciudad, era sólo que parecía como si su familia estuviera jugando a las escondidillas y lo peor es que él no tenía idea de quién se encontraban escondiendo._

_Su hermano entró a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa lo que no le presagiaba nada bueno. Después de unos minutos en que ambos estuvieron en silencio el menor decidió preguntarle a su hermano el motivo de la invasión._

_-Y bien Deidara qué es lo que quieres?- el aludido amplió su sonrisa y Naruto supo que lo que fuera que su hermano le iba a decir debía estar relacionado con el programa de arte que habían visto hacia unas noches._

_-Estaba pensando…- el menor se estremeció, el que su hermano se detuviera a pensar vaticinaba muchos problemas-… sabes Naru, me gustaría redecorar tu habitación_

_-Redecorar?- Deidara enarcó una ceja y suspiró, su hermano aún era muy pequeño para entender las palabras de los "adultos"-_

_-Pintar tu cuarto por así decirlo- el menor negó con la cabeza y su hermano se molestó –Por qué no?!, sabes no todos cuentan con… con… el priviligio, no prilegio…bueno, de que yo pinte sus cuartos_

_-Pero yo no quiero, por qué no pintas el tuyo_

_-Ya lo hice para que lo sepas_

_-Entonces pinta el de nuestros padres_

_-Se los propuse pero no me quisieron dejar- Naruto supo que sus padres eran igual de inteligentes que él y sonrió –Anda Naruto deja que pinte tu cuarto, si quieres puedo dejar que me ayudes_

_-Claro que no me vas a dejar, nunca quieres hacer cosas conmigo, ya no es como antes_

_-Bueno eso es porque tú eres muy pequeño, yo ya soy todo un adulto- el mayor le sonrió condescendiente a su hermano y Naruto bufó_

_-Yo no creo que seas un adulto- susurró el menor y antes de que su hermano pudiera responderle entraron sus padres_

_-No me dirán que se están peleando cierto?- cuestionó su madre y tanto Naruto como Deidara negaron con la cabeza- Bien, porque es muy importante que se lleven bien_

_-Por qué es tan importante?- cuestionó inocentemente Naruto y su padre le revolvió el cabello_

_-Porque cuando tu madre y yo lleguemos a faltar, ustedes deberán estar el uno para el otro, eso es lo que hace una familia_

_-Y por qué no iban a estar, acaso se van a ir?- preguntó Deidara con un poco de angustia_

_-Claro que no vamos a ir a ningún lado Dei, nunca los dejaremos solos, aunque hay veces que las personas ya no pueden estar físicamente- respondió Kushina y Naruto trató de entender a que se refería su madre_

_-Bueno pero ya no hablemos sobre eso, mejor vamos por un helado les parece- intervino Minato y los niños hicieron escándalo ante la idea- Me parece que les gusta la propuesta_

_-Minato no es un poco tarde para que los lleves a comprar un helado?- cuestionó la pelirroja _

_-Vamos Kushina nunca es tarde para comer un helado, además yo recuerdo que hace tiempo existía una señorita a la que le gustaba ir por helados a altas horas de la noche- la mujer miró de forma poco cariñosa a su esposo el cuál comenzó a reír- Bueno muchachos vamos, no queremos que su madre se preocupe si llegamos muy tarde- Minato sonrió y Naruto lo imitó, sabía que su familia siempre estaría a su lado._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se incorporó y supo que Sora lo había depositado en su cama, seguramente se había quedado dormido en el trayecto de regreso del aeropuerto. Se levantó de su lugar de reposo y fue a mirar por la ventana. Sabía que hacer el viaje por separado garantizaba que hubiera menor peligro de que alguien los reconociera antes de tiempo, pero aún así extrañaba a su hermano, aunque sabía que Sasori lo debía estar cuidando muy bien.

Naruto regresó la vista hacia su habitación y suspiró, su vida se había complicado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; había miles de secretos que él aún desconocía por lo cual ya no sabía si aquellos recuerdos de una vida tranquila junto a sus padres y a su tío había sido realidad o simplemente un sueño.

Decidió regresar a la cama y tratar de dormir, debía estar preparado para cuando él tuviera que partir, preparado para enfrentarse a las personas que lo habían lastimado y que aún quería hacerlo, preparado para dejar atrás todo lo que una vez fue, porque ya no sentía que hubiera algo de su otro yo, y si lo había, se encontraba resguardado en el corazón de otras personas, específicamente en el corazón de Sora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros también- cuestionó el pequeño Sasuke atrayendo la atención de sus padres_

_-Si quieres no vayas Sasuke, tú aún eres pequeño para comprender la magnitud de este asunto- contestó su hermano y él se cruzó de brazos_

_-Apuesto a que tú tampoco sabes la magnitud del asunto Itachi- el aludido lo miró unos segundos pero no decidió responderle –por cierto, que es magnitud- su hermano abrió la boca para cerrarla segundos después, tal parecía que él tampoco lo sabía_

_-Y bien mis guapos muchachos ya están listos para irnos?- cuestionó su madre entrando a la habitación y ambos chicos asintieron _

_-A quién vamos a visitar?- cuestionó el menor y su madre se agachó para quedar a su altura y depositar un beso en su frente_

_-Tú tienes un muy buen amigo cierto?- Sasuke asintió y recordó a su amigo pelirrojo, a quién había conocido el mismo día que había ingresado al kindergarden_

_-Y si se fuera muy lejos lo visitarías?- el pequeño asintió y su hermano bufó_

_-Que cursi se están poniendo- comentó Itachi y el menor frunció el ceño mientras que su madre le ofreció una sonrisa_

_-Acaso tú no tienes un mejor amigo Ita?, un mejor amigo que si no mal recuerdo te ayudó a gastarle una broma a una de tus maestra y por eso estuviste castigado limpiando el patio de la escuela toda una semana?- el aludido se sonrojó y Sasuke se rió un poco_

_-Bueno, pero que tiene que ver eso con el lugar a donde vamos a ir- cambió de tema el mayor de los hermanos_

_-Porque su padre y yo hacemos este viaje para visitar a nuestros más queridos amigos, además que queremos que ustedes conozcan a sus hijos… son tan lindos- Itachi fingió vomitar y Sasuke se rió por lo bajo, mientras su madre lo miraba con fingido enojo_

_-Mikoto ya están listos?- su padre pareció por el umbral de la puerta y Sasuke arregló su ropa aunque no había nada que arreglar_

_-Estamos listos otoosan -contestó Itachi y el menor asintió_

_-Ya lo oíste Fugaku, los chicos están listos_

_-Por cierto y Kakashi…_

_-Ojisan vendrá con nosotros- cuestionó rápidamente Sasuke y su padre negó con la cabeza_

_-El no quiere saber nada, así que es mejor darnos prisa_

_-Estoy segura que se van a llevar muy bien con los hijos de Kushina, sé que no me creen pero son muy adorables _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke encendió un cigarro y lo llevó a su boca, mientras salía al balcón a observar la lluvia.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo y suspiró, su hermano aún no regresaba y era muy probable que no regresara hasta entrado el siguiente día.

Sabía que su relación había cambiado drásticamente después de afrontar una nueva pérdida, pero también estaba consciente de que ninguno de los dos había hecho algo para comprender al otro.

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa amarga se posara en sus ojos y llevó nuevamente el cigarro a su boca, probablemente Itachi ni siquiera sabía que fumaba ó que había estado a punto de no pasar al siguiente año de preparatoria. Probablemente no sabía que se encontraba haciendo de su vida un completo papalote. Itachi no sabía nada, a lo que Sasuke rió amargamente, porque no le interesaba saberlo.

Regresó a su habitación y decidió prepararse para salir, si a su hermano no le interesaba él, entonces Sasuke le podía devolver el "favor", además esa noche le apetecía salir a buscar diversión y porque no un acompañante.

Apagó el cigarro y salió, no sin antes dirigir su último pensamiento a la persona causante del desastre que era su vida

_... Naruto_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Van a ser amables con ellos cierto?- cuestionó su madre y él asintió mientras su hermano tenía una mueca de disgusto instalada en su infantil rostro_

_-Pero yo no quiero prestarles mis juguetes- Deidara negó con la cabeza aunque él tampoco le hacía gracia tener que prestar sus pinturas a unos desconocidos_

_-Naru no seas envidioso tú tienes muchos juguetes- replicó su madre mirándolo entre severa y divertida_

_-No creo que Sasuke e Itachi no tengan muchos más juguetes que ellos Kushina- intervino Minato quien miraba con diversión a sus hijos- Además no creo que a los hijos de Fugaku les interese mucho jugar, si vieras lo adultos que ya parecen- de inmediato los menores comenzaron a protestar diciendo que ellos también eran grandes y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza_

_-Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de molestar a tus hijos, pareces un niño Minato- el eludido comenzó a reír y miró con cariño a sus esposa_

_-Yo nunca te mentí cuando te dije que yo seguía siendo un niño en el interior_

_-Bueno pensé que era en sentido figurado no literal- contestó la pelirroja sonriendo_

_-En donde está tío Iruka- cuestionó Naruto-Ya debería habernos alcanzado_

_-Bueno sucede que tío Iruka no estaba enterado de nuestro viaje, el piensa que son vacaciones familiares, ya saben sol, mar, arena- contestó su padre mientras su madre se quedaba seria repentinamente_

_-Pareciera como si jugáramos a las escondidillas y tío fuera quien debe encontrarnos- soltó Deidara y su padre le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente_

_-Entonces escondámonos bien para que no nos encuentre les parece?_

_-Pero por qué?- cuestionó Naruto y su madre intervino_

_-Porque no queremos preocuparlo, Iruka ya tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparlo con este viaje, por eso decidimos ocultarle a dónde íbamos_

_-Ya o sea que le mintieron- dijo Deidara y sus padres se miraron entre sí_

_-Bueno tanto así como mentir…_

_-Pero dijeron que mentir es malo!!!- soltó el menor y su padre le revolvió el cabello_

_-Bueno bueno será que acaso van a ser policías de grandes?_

_-No yo voy a ser artista porque el arte es… bang!!!- los mayores sonrieron ante la confesión de Deidara y él sonrió_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El rubio dejó de ver por la ventana y volteó a ver a su acompañante a quién le sonrió.

-No quieres comer algo Dei?, aprovecha porque pronto llegaremos- el aludido negó con la cabeza y suspiró

-Puede que algunas cosas referentes a mi vida hayan cambiado pero aún sigo sin poder probar bocado en un avión- Sasori rió y él enarcó una ceja –Bueno que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, sólo me imaginaba que de pequeño debiste ser un niño muy curioso

-Eso que tiene que ver co…

-Olvídalo, yo me entiendo- el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza y regresó su vista al paisaje fuera de la ventana

-Extrañarás la escuela de arte?- el rubio asintió –Por cierto nunca me dijiste porque elegiste esa carrera y no continuaste con economía

-Bueno, supongo que si estaba viviendo como otra persona era un poco lógico que no eligiera la carrera que inicié en Konoha, además de pequeño quería ser artista

-Al menos una cosa es segura, de artista no morirías de hambre, eres bueno

-Ni creas que te voy a regresar el halago, demasiado ego tienes con todos los profesores que te alabaron en Boston para que yo te infle más la cabeza- el pelirrojo comenzó a reír y fue seguido por el rubio.

-Estás listo?- Deidara supo a lo que se refería su acompañante a pesar de la ambigüedad de su pregunta y asintió

-Estoy listo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Itachi- el aludido quitó su mirada de la ventana y la posó en su hermano_

_-Qué pasa Sasuke- el pequeño miró a sus padres y susurró_

_-Crees que falte mucho para llegar con la adorable kushina- dijo el menor asiendo referencia a la forma en que su madre lo decía e Itachi tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada_

_-No lo sé Sasuke- contestó una vez que se hubo calmado-Por qué? Acaso ya estas cansado?- el aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza_

_-No crees que han estado muy callados- el mayor supo que su hermano se refería a sus padres y asintió- Estarán enojados?- Itachi recordó haber oído a su padre pelearse con su uno de sus colaboradores, pero de eso había pasado tiempo así que negó con la cabeza_

_-A lo mejor sólo están cansados, fue un viaje largo-en el cuál el mayor de los hermanos había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dormido_

_-Mmm… estoy aburrido- soltó Sasuke y al mayor pareció ver a su madre reír_

_-Ya habrá tiempo para que juegues Sasuke_

_-Sí pero yo no quiero jugar con los niños esos- Itachi suspiró pero no contradijo a su hermano, el tampoco tenía intenciones de conocer a los "adorables hijos de Kushina". Él era adorable, según sus compañeras de clase, pero no por eso lo andaba presumiendo._

_-Bueno chicos, si les dan una oportunidad a Naru y Dei estoy segura que se llevarán de maravilla… además puede que hasta terminemos con boda_

_-Qué asco!- soltó Sasuke mientras Itachi fingía vomitar siendo observados por su madre a través del retrovisor._

_-Oh! Mis dramáticos hijos… pero si ni siquiera les han dejado a los chicos que los conquiste con sus encantos_

_-Te ruego que te detengas- soltó Itachi mientras sacudía la cabeza- Ahora tengo una imagen mental bastante desagradable… además a mi no me interesa casarme con alguien… ugh!- su madre volvió a reír mientras su padre sonreía levemente e Itachi al ver la escena familiar, en donde su pequeño hermano comenzaba a discutir con su madre y su padre intervenía, supo que deseaba ver a su familia junta por mucho, mucho tiempo, y aquel sentimiento de malestar que se había apoderado de él después de recordar la discusión, pareció disminuir un poco._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi miró nuevamente la pantalla deseando hacer desaparecer las cifras pero sabía que era imposible. No tenía idea de cómo ni cuándo había pasado pero parecía que había llevado a la compañía de sus padres y de su tío a una crisis financiera.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y aguanto la sensación de llanto que comenzaba a aparecer. Había traicionado la confianza de su tío al pedirle dejarlo manejar las cosas, lo había decepcionado y con ello a sus padres y a su hermano, y todo por no haber sido capaz de dejar salir el dolor de haberse visto traicionado por la persona a la que amaba.

Levantó la vista y la posó en una fotografía en donde aparecía su hermano, su tío y él. La única que tenían de ellos tres. Miró a Sasuke y supo que ya no lo conocía como no se reconocía a él. Un sentimiento nada agradable le recorrió el cuerpo y esperó y rogó no haberse equivocado al juzgar a las personas. Tan ensimismado en su coraje y enojo estaba que no escuchó las advertencias de su tío y ahora aparecían frente a él en forma de números rojos.

Tan pronto como pensó eso sacudió la cabeza y decidió irse a dormir, debía ser que el cansancio estaba afectándolo más de lo debido, además si se permitía tener ese tipo de pensamientos era muy probable que la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza se hiciera aún más probable. Idea por la cual sólo podía sentirse arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a un rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se despertó al oír el sonido de un celular el cuál fue seguido por la voz de Sora. Suponía que su hermano y Sasori ya debían haber llegado a su destino. Y supo que había dormido demasiado

Se mantuvo un momento más en la cama y después salió de su habitación para salir a la terraza y sentarse en una de las sillas que había en ella. La brisa del día le acarició el rostro y el rubio lo interpretó como la despedida que le daba la ciudad. Sonrió ante lo cursi de sus pensamientos y pronto le estaba siendo ofrecida una taza de café que él aceptó gustosamente.

-No hubo problema alguno, tu hermano ya se encuentra en su nueva residencia- Naruto miró las ondas que aún había en el liquido que contenía la taza y suspiró –Sasori dice que se molestó al enterarse que no podría vivir con sus abuelos

-Mi hermano debe prestar mayor atención a las conversaciones que sostenemos, porque si sigue así, honestamente no sé cómo podrá ayudar a dirigir la corporación- Sora negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello parar después ocupar un asiento a su lado.

-Yo creo que lo estuvo haciendo bien en este tiempo. Ambos lo hicieron bien- el ojiazul bebió un poco de su café y acomodó sus taza junto a su mejilla, tratando de adquirir un poco del calor que el objeto despedía

-El clima es realmente agradable aquí no crees? – el pelinegro lo miró de reojo y asintió mirando la ciudad – Extrañarás esto?

-Supongo que sí, nunca había tenido una experiencia así- Naruto rió un poco y Sora siguió dejando vagar su vista por el paisaje

-Te refieres a que nunca habías ayudado a unos chicos a escapar de un loco que los desea muertos y ha hecho de todo para destruirles la vida?- el pelinegro negó la cabeza y supo que la risa de su acompañante había sido de todo menos de felicidad

-Me refiero estar así con una persona, compartir momentos de silencio y una buena taza de café. A compartir una plática sin sentido o a ver la ciudad- Naruto sonrió rápidamente y miró de reojo al pelinegro

-Sora a veces eres demasiado cursi…- el aludido pareció que iba a rebatir pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió-… pero me gusta… a veces la vida necesita su cantidad de azúcar para poderla sobrellevar- Sora sonrió y ambos se sumieron en un silencio en donde aún teniendo diferentes pensamientos, se sentían acompañados.

Y por primera vez desde que había iniciado toda esa desagradable situación, Naruto sintió un poco de calidez en su corazón, la cual sabía que no era producto de la taza que sostenía a la altura de su corazón, sino a la compañía del otro. Y una vez que se descubrió pensando en eso casi dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Porque sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo, el otro parecía haber roto sus barreras y logrado colarse dentro de una parte de su corazón.

Porque parecía que el único que guardaba algo del otro ya no sólo era Sora. Porque parecía que ahora Naruto guardaba algo de Sora dentro de los límites que le permitía su corazón y una pequeña chispa parecida a la esperanza comenzó a recorrerlo. Y sonrió. Sonrió de una forma que creía olvidada.

Mientras la brisa le llevó el murmullo de la despedida definitiva que le ofrecía la ciudad.

… _Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight, this could really be a good life, good, good life_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata observó a sus amigos y a los demás integrantes de la extraña reunión y suspiró. Estaba totalmente decidida que deseaba ayudar a quién era su amiga, y a quién las circunstancias le habían jugado una mala pasada.

No necesitó repasar la mirada de los demás porque sabía que todos estaban pensando de manera similar, lo único que rogaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde. Ya Kankuro y Pein les habían hablado de lo mucho que había cambiado Naruto y su hermano y ella había visto el cambio progresivo de los hermanos Uchiha, así que rogaba porque todavía estuvieran a tiempo de evitar una tragedia mayor.

Una mano se entrelazó con la suya dándole un pequeño apretó y la chica miró de reojo a su primo. Sonrió. Ellos podían ayudar y permitir que aquellos cuatro chicos tuvieran un desenlace feliz. Porque no había sido su culpa todo lo que estaban pasando. Había sido culpa de la ambición de un hombre.

La Hyuga devolvió el apretón demostrándole a Neji que no debía preocuparse por ella. Esta vez ella estaba decidida a ser fuerte por el bien de un ser querido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nunca supo lo que su amigo se encontraba sufriendo, aún cuando se decían casi hermanos.

Nunca supo el peligro que podía ser realmente el tutor de su amigo y de lo mucho que lo había envenenado. Porque aún cuando tenía conocimiento de algunas cosas, desconocía la mayoría. Y sintió que le había fallado. Le había fallado a Sasuke porque no tuvo las palabras correctas para apoyarlo cuando se vio derrotado; porque no tuvo la valentía para afrontarlo y hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo una serie de errores en su vida; porque nunca pudo decirle que pensaba que dejar ir a Naruto sin una explicación era de cobardes; porque simple y sencillamente nunca se dio el tiempo de ver que tan grande era el problema de Sasuke comparado con el suyo.

Tan lleno de pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se sentó junto a él, sólo hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya y volteó para encontrarse con Sai quien le sonrió. Podía ser que hubiera hecho las cosas erróneas pero sabía que aún estaba a tiempo de poder ser de ayuda. Y con este nuevo brillo de esperanza Garra le devolvió la sonrisa a su acompañante quién se mostró un poco aliviado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro y parecían no tener final.

Porque para Sakura las cosas no se encontraban saliendo como ella quería; porque en el fondo sabía que por su culpa la persona que quería se había perdido a sí mismo.

Ella sólo había querido que el niño a quien conoció volviera a brindarle toda su atención y sus sonrisas como cuando eran pequeños. Necesitaba volverse a sentir conectada con el niño de mirada triste y cabello azabache que conoció cuando llegó a su nueva ciudad. Quería ser capaz de lograr que ese niño saliera un poco de la tristeza que lo atormentaba para brindarle una mirada y unas cuantas palabras.

Porque cuando Sasuke creció dejó a un lado a Sakura para relacionarse con los demás. Ella lo supo, supo que dejó de ser necesaria para el Uchiha y eso la aterró, por eso siempre trató de recordarle que ella lo había salvado del abismo en el que una vez estuvo hundido, pero para él pareció no ser importante. Porque si lo hubiera sido le hubiera correspondido en lugar de enamorarse de un chico ruidoso y molesto, un chico al cuál se suponía que debía odiar pero que ella sabía, Sasuke amaba cada día con más fuerza.

Y lloró aún más, porque se suponía la distancia y las circunstancias debían mermar ese amor no acrecentarlo. Porque se suponía que ella fuera la causante de ese amor, no nadie más. El plan había salido mal y más allá de dañar a Naruto y un poco a Sasuke, se encontraba destruyéndola lentamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El anillo que traía consigo lograba sacarle cada vez más sonrisas de las que suponía había tenido en un considerado buen día. Porque ese anillo representaba que la persona que quería pronto estaría con él siempre.

Iruka se detuvo frente al número del departamento de Deidara y suspiró. Esperaba que la vida pronto les brindara esa mima felicidad al resto de su familia. Elevó una plegaria a quien había sido su hermano mientras esperaba a que le abriera. Aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría su sobrino al saber sobre su relación con Kakashi pero estaba preparado a enfrentarse a los obstáculos que surgieran para poder lograrlo. Porque estaba determinado a recuperar los años que les habían sido robados.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no supo cuando la puerta se abrió, sólo sintió un cuerpo abrazándose a él y oyó el murmullo de una voz que era sofocada por el pequeño llanto que se había apoderado de la otra persona

-… Te he extrañado…

-Bienvenido a casa Dei…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bueno creo que ya es hora

Naruto asintió y recorrió una última vez el departamento que compartió con Sora, Sasori y su hermano. Había pasado tantas cosas en él y habían compartido tantos momentos buenos y malos, que no sabía cómo despedirse bien de ese lugar. Así que sólo suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando que las emociones lo embargara.

Varias imágenes lo asaltaron y decidió que había perdido valioso tiempo recordando y queriendo odiar a una persona que se había perdido a él mismo. Y con la revelación encontró la forma de despedirse del que fue su hogar por cierto tiempo.

-Naruto vamos, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto

El aludido se apresuró a salir y le dedicó una sonrisa al pelinegro

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

-Sabes Sora he decidido que aunque la ciudad se haya despedido de mí, yo no lo haré, es mejor de esa manera… éste es sólo un momento de cambio, y creo que es lo correcto- el aludido no entendió las palabras del ojiazul pero decidió sonreírle

-Eres bastante cursi también- Naruto rió despreocupadamente ante la sorpresa de Sora

-Te dije que es un momento de cambio… bueno no me estabas apurando para que nos fuéramos? Vamos a llegar tarde y yo no quiero perder el vuelo- Sora negó con la cabeza y salió del departamento seguido de Naruto quien cerró la puerta tras de él y se encaminó junto con el otro hacia la salida del edificio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación con la resolución de dormir, por lo que no esperó encontrarse a su hermano dentro de ella.

-Hasta que apareces- Itachi se encontraba sentado en su cama y el menor decidió ignorarlo –Kakashi preguntó por ti

-Kakashi… acaso ya no es nuestro tío?- el olor a alcohol llegó al mayor quien apretó los puños

-Dúchate y vístete, debemos ir al aeropuerto a recibir a unos inversionistas- Itachi se encaminó a la salida y una vez que se sintió sólo Sasuke se acostó en su cama

-Si estoy bien… gracias por preguntar… sólo salí con alguien parecido a Naruto, pero nada de qué preocuparse…- el pelinegro soltó una risa sarcástica –Naruto… me podrías perdonar lo que hice…- el sueño fue venciendo al chico y la última frase pudo ser pronunciado al dar paso al inconsciente-… aún me quieres?

OoOoOoOoOo

N.A.: Hola a todos los que siguen ahí!!!!!!!

ah!!! se que no tengo perdon por haber tardado en actualizar así que sólo me queda pedirles una gran pero gran disculpa y esperar que este capitulo sea de su agrado!!!!!!

Espero aún tener lectores por ahí!!!!

les mando un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
